Rescue from Emotionless
by Logans4ever
Summary: Veronica and Logan. Need I say more? AU-S1
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue from Emotionless**

**A/N: **It's set at the end of Meet John Smith. When Duncan ignores Veronica. I thought I saw a moment between Veronica and Logan.

**Spoilers:** Season 1, AU off the ending of Meet John Smith.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I ask, RT just won't give me Veronica Mars, although he did sell me Logan, so I'm happy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Logan trailed behind an emotionless Duncan. He was disappointed to say the least, he felt like screaming. Yesterday Duncan had finally broken out of the stupor he had been in since Lilly died. Logan had been ecstatic, thinking his best friend had come back to him. He was sorely mistaken, today Duncan was back to his zombie-like tendencies. It was cruel, to wave the old Duncan in Logans face only to snatch him back again. Yesterday had turned out to be a cold reminder of the way things should be- _could_ be if Logan had his say in it. And Logan always made sure to have his say. He didn't know how to get the old Duncan back yet but he was determined he would figure sommething out. He looked up and saw Veonica walk towards Duncan.

Veronica tilted her head flirtatously "Hey, how's your head?" she asked sweetly.

Duncan looked at her blankly "Better." He replied flatly, then walked away leaving a puzzled Veronica in his wake.

He glanced at Veronica and shared a look of mutual understanding. Suddenly an idea came to him. Logan grabbed Veronica's arm and dragged her into the girls restroom.

"What the hell Logan?" Veronica yelped.

"I want to talk to you." Logan replied as if she were stupid.

"Well, goody for me!" Veronica said sarcasticly.

_How do I approach this?_

"I want the old D.K. back!" Logan blurted out.

Veronica blinked several times. "I need to know this, why?"

"Look, I know we hate each other but I need your help." Logan said grudgingly.

Veronica didn't respond, only raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, Duncan is like this lifeless zombie. I miss the old Duncan. I need your help." Logan said briskly.

"Why would you need my help? In case you haven't noticed, Duncan and I aren't close." Veronica replied flatly.

"The only time he ever really acts like the old D.K. is when I act like a complete jackass to you." Logan said with a cheeky grin.

"Well then, he should always be his old self." Veronica said rudely.

"It's not enough! I have a plan…sort of. You are going to pretend to be my girlfriend." Logan said confidently.

"What?" Veronica asked incredulusly.

"You heard me. What better way to get a rise out of him than to have his best friend date his ex?" Logan asked reasonably.

"What you're saying is you want to piss Duncan off to the point that he explodes? And that's supposed to make him all better? Yeah, good plan." Veronica said sarcasticly.

_Well, it sounds dumb when she puts it like that!_

"It's fucking brillaint!" Logan defended.

"I'm leaving." Veronica began walking towards the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Logan smirked "People are bound to see us leave here. They're going to draw conclusions…what do you think your boy will think of that?"

"Nothing. I'll tell Troy the truth, that you're a bastard and nothing happened." Veronica responded confidently.

"Would he still believe you if I was saying something different?" Logan asked curiosly.

"You wouldn't!" Veronica yelled.

_Hell yeah, I would._

"Come on, Veronica. We both know I would and that I'd enjoy it." Logan smiled

"You're blackmailing me to pretend to date you? I didn't think you were so desperate, but I guess after that whole Catlain incident, I shouldn't be suprised." Veronica snarked.

"Like I really want the school slut as my girlfriend." Logan sneered.

"Screw you! I don't need this!" Veronica yelled

"Listen, if we play this right we can both get what we want." Logan said quickly before Veronica could leave.

"You know what I want?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Answers. You want to know why Duncan broke up with you." Logan said knowingly.

"I'm listening." Veronica said as she leaned against the wall.

_Now I've got her._

"Listen, we just pretend to date for a few weeks until Duncan snaps. Then you get your answers and I get my best friend back. Win-Win." Logan says charmingly.

Logan watched Veronica as she debated inside her head. Trying to convince her further more Logan said.

"Listen, if this is about that Troy guy, you can date him after we break up."

Veronicas eyes snapped to his. "If and I do mean If, I do this, then how would we handle the break up?" Veronica asked suspicously

"We would just say that Duncan got pissed or something like that." Logan said quickly.

_She's almost convinced. _Logan could practicly taste victory.

"No saying that I cheated or anything. I want to be able to date Troy after this and I don't want you to fuck it up." Veronica stated coldly.

"Okay, but no seeing anyone else while we 'date'. That goes for both of us. We have to look convincing. Also, no telling anyone about this little arrangement." Logan said forcefully.

"I'm not going to lie to Wallace." Veronica said sternly

Logan couldn't remember ever meeting a Wallace. Then he remembered the black kid that Veronica seemed close to.

"He better not tell anyone. Deal?" Logan said, holding out his hand.

Veronica rolled her eyes and took his hand "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, how are we going to handle this?" Veronica asked curiosly.

When Logan just stared at her, she continued.

"We can't just walk out of this bathroom and be a couple! We have to set it up, make it believable. What's the plan?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought that far." Logan said grudgingly.

"Excuse me? Whatever. This is how we're going to do it… we're… going to pretend like this little bathroom excursion didn't happen. Then we'll start acting like we have crushes on each other. After we set it up convincingly we can go into phase 2, which is being a couple." Veronica said in a business like manner.

She walked to the door and peeked out.

"Okay. The halls are still crowded. I'll go first, in five minutes you can come out." Veronica said, before she slipped out.

Before the bathroom door could even close, Veronica felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Veronica hissed, making sure to keep a smile on her face.

"Yeah, your plan sucked. This is better." Logan replied flippantly.

As they walked to Veronicas first period class, she could feel all eyes in the hallway on them. _Jackass! This is ought to be fun explaining to Wallace!_ Veronica looked up just in time to see Dick and Madison approach them. _Can't I catch a break?_

"Dude, what the fuck man?" Dick asked incredulusly.

Logan smirked but said nothing. Dick smirked back assuming there was a joke being played on Veronica.

"Resorting to throwing yourself at Logan? God, you're so pathetic." Madison huffed before walking away with Dick in tow.

_What universe is she living in? He has his arm around me, that constitutes me throwing myself at him, how?_

Once Veronica was sure they were out of hearing, Veronica spun on Logan.

"What the hell? First you don't follow my plan, then you don't defend me! This is never going to work!" Veronica whispered angrily, turning to go into her class.

"F.Y.I., if you want this to be believable, you better start defending me like a boyfriend would." Veronica said quietly over her shoulder.

* * *

Veronica walked into the library, searching for her English class, and groaned. All eyes were on her. It was only third period and the school was buzzing with rumors about her and Logan. The general consensus was that Logan had a master plan to thouroughly humiliate her in front of the entire school_. I wouldn't put it past him! _There were also many rumors about what had transpired between them in the bathroom. Some of which could make Jenna Jamison blush. _This is going to be a long day._ Veronica spotted Troy sitting by the window and made her way over to him. _This is going to be hard._ Veronica knew she had to break it off with Troy before her and Logan began their plan. She just hoped that when this whole thing with Logan was over that Troy would still be there, waiting. _I wonder if he's heard any of the rumors yet?_ Troy smiled brightly as Veronica sat down across from him. _Nope, definitely hasn't heard them yet._

"Hey, I was thinking this weekend we could go on my dads boat. Just think you, me and endless miles of water. Okay, that sounded really cool when I practiced that line in my head." Troy smiled bashfully.

"Umm… that would be great. I love sailing with my friends." Veronica replied nervously.

_This is harder than I thought!_

"Uh-oh. You used the F word. That's never a good sign." Troy joked.

"Listen, you are such a great guy and I like you a lot but…well…I'm kinda with someone now. It just happened, like today, but I've know him forever. It just sort of happened. I'm so sorry. Friends?" Veronica blurted out.

_Real smooth, Mars!_

Troy just stared at her. "Duncan? Is he the guy you're dating?"

"What? No, actually it's… Logan Echolls." Veronica cringed.

_I think I just threw up a little in my mouth._

Troy began to laugh until he realised Veronica was serous. "Logan? What the fuck? The guy's been treating you like shit for the past year and now you're dating him?" Troy screamed, not even noticing the small crowd gathering around. "So all that 'Logan is evil' talk was just for show? I guess all those rumors were true! Unfucking believable." Troy pushed through the crowd.

_I guess that paper on Robert Frost will have to wait._

Veronica rolled her eyes at the crowd and walked out.

_One down, one more to go. I wonder what Wallace will say. Hopefully he handles it better than Troy._

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"For the tenth time. I, Logan Echolls, am dating Veronica Mars. Got that, Dick?" Logan said slowly.

Logan felt as though he had repeated himself a hundred times, Dick just didn't seem to be getting it. Actually, no one in school seemed to believe the rumors that he had pain stakingly spread around the school. Everyone seemed to prefer the outlandish and perverted rumors that seemed to be taking over the school. _Is it really that unbelievable?_ Logan just hoped that Duncan heard all the rumors.

"Why? Is this a joke? Wait, is she sitting with us at lunch?" Dick asked panicked.

"I'm getting a headache." Logan mumbled under his breath.

As he sat down at the 09er table, Logan glanced around and spotted Veronica walking with her friend…Wal-something, across the courtyard. He glanced at Duncan who was sitting across from him and sighed. Today at lunch would have to look convincing. _Show time._

Logan waved at Veronica and motioned for her to come over. Veronica hesitated and grumbled something, making her friend laugh. Finally she grabbed her friends arm and slowly began to walk towards the table.

* * *

"Veronica, snails move faster than this. What? You don't want to run into the arms of your new boyfriend." Wallace laughed 

Veronica glared at him and kept walking. She was hoping for some understanding, all she got was good natured teasing. She was relieved that Wallace had taken the news so good. In fact, all he did was ask her if she was sure, then he laughed for a good half hour.

As they neared the table, Wallace stopped laughing. The glares that the 09ers were sending her way could kill.

"I got your back." Wallace whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue from Emotionless**

**Chapter 3**

"Sugurpuss, glad you could make it." Logan said sarcasticly.

"Oh, Snookums. Did you miss me?" Veronica asked, sliding down on the bench beside Logan.

"Like a hole in the head. " Logan muttered under his breath, making sure only Veronica could hear him.

"Veronica Mars, how are you?" Dick asked awkwardly.

_Serously? We're going to pretend we're friends now? Why not? I'm already pretending to date Logan._

Veronica rolled her eyes while plastering a smile to her face. Before she could answer, Logan placed his arm around Veronica and scooted closer to her. Logan glanced at Duncan and frowned. Duncan didn't even look up from his book. _Yeah, he seems really distraught over this. _

"Are you sure this little arrangement is really about Duncan? Maybe you just wanted to get closer to me." Veronica whispered, while surreptitiously shrugging his arm off of her shoulder.

Logan snorted "Like I want the clap."

"You probably already have it, considering your prevous girlfriend." Veronica sniped.

"Oooh, jealous are we?"

"Only that she got away from you, while I'm stuck here." Veronica hissed.

"It's not nice to whisper." Casey said from across the table.

Veronica and Logan both looked over surprised. They had forgotten anyone else was there.

Logan looked at all the curious faces around the table and frowned.

"Where's D.K.?" Logan asked with annoyance in his voice.

"He left. Said something about finishing a project." Dick replied oblivous of Logans displeasure.

Veronica and Logan had both been so intent on each other that neither had noticed Duncans departure.

_Great now I'm stuck here for no reason! Time to make a quick getaway._

Before Veronica could even move, Logan leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to look bad if you leave now. You're supposed to be here for me, not Duncan. Don't want to add fire to those rumors about how you spend your free time."

_The rumors where I have sex with the entire baseball team or that I charge for it? No, wait, I don't think that's it. Ah, I forgot. Not only am I the school slut but stalking Duncan is my main hobby. God, I love this school. _

"So, can someone explain to me how this happened?" Madison all but growled, motioning her hands towards Logan and Veronica.

Logan smirked._ That's never a good sign. _Veronica inwardly groaned.

"Well, Ronnie's been after me since I smashed in her headlights. Guess that was a huge turn on." Logan grinned down at Veronica. "Never seen a guy handle his tire- iron like that before, Sugurpuss?"

Veronica pretended to laugh lightly and hit Logans arm. With her other hand though, she was digging her nails into Logans leg under the table.

"Oh, Snookums, you are so modest." Veronica cooed "It's actually all Logans fault we're together. I mean I tried to resist him even after he wrote me the sweetest poems, but then he serenaded me. How could I resist such a sweetie? Honey, what was the song you sang to me? Let me think…"

Veronica wanted to laugh. Logan was tense beside her and she knew she would probably pay for this later but she couldn't resist it. Veronica glanced at the eager faces of everyone around her and smiled.

Veronica clapped her hands together. "I know! It was that one by Savage Garden!Truly Madly, Deeply. He even cried after he finished."

All the girls at the table gave wistful sighs as the guys groaned. The only guy who didn't was Wallace who was trying hard not to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica could see Troy walking with his shoulders slumped. Veronicas atterntion was pulled back to the table as Logan began to talk.

"I'll tell you, worked like a charm. I mean-" Logan was cut off by Veronicas drink spilling in his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let's go get you cleaned up." Veronica said quickly, grabbing Logans hand and dragging him towards the school.

Once they were in the safety of the girls restroom Logan began to yell.

"What the fuck? I cried? You're going to pay for that!"

"Like you didn't have it coming! Besides I think I'm paying enough as it is. I just had to sit at the 09er table! That was painful and Duncan wasn't even there to see it!" Veronica yelled back.

"Get over it." Logan glared at her. "You need to be more convincing! Act like you're in love with me! It's not hard, I'm pretty fucking lovable."

Veronica snorted. "None of this matters anyway, Duncan wasn't even there."

"Which is why we are going to Dicks party tomorrow night." Logan grinned.

"Maybe I have plans! You can't just order me around!" Veronica warned him.

"I just did. Come on, the sooner we convince Duncan we're a couple, the sooner this ends." Logan reasoned.

"Fine!" Veronica yelled before storming out of the bathroom.

Veronica stalked to her locker while muttering curses under her breath.

"Talk to yourself much?"

Veronica spun around and came face to face with Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue from Emotionless**

**A/N: **It's set at the end ofMeet John Smith.When Duncan ignores Veronica. I thought I saw a moment between Veronica and Logan.

**Spoilers:** Season 1, AU off the ending of Meet John Smith.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I ask, RT just won't give me Veronica Mars, although he did sell me Logan, so I'm happy.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey. How are you?" Veronica asked tentively.

"Fine,I guess. Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier, in the library. I mean I don't know why it surprised me. You two have this thing between you, everyone could see it, I guess I just didn't want to." Troy said sadly.

_What? A thing? It's called pure hatred._

"I'm so sorry. I really do like you." Veronica replied.

"Yeah, well I am pretty lovable. I just want you to know…we're still friends. If you need someone to talk to I'm still here." Troy smiled.

"Thank you." Veronica leaned up and hugged him briefly. "I better go find Wallace. Bye." Veronica smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey, remember that offer for a late night booty call or whatever? It's still on the table." Troy called out to Veronicas retreating form.

Veronica looked over her shoulder and laughed.

Logan was leaning against a row of lockers across from Troy, watching him. Logan had walked out of the bathroom just in time to overhear most of their conversation. Troy was too busy watching Veronica walk away that he didn't notice Logan glaring at him.

"Still trying to get into her pants? Sorry but she's moved on to greener pastures." Logan smirked, motioning to himself with his hands.

"That right, huh? Sure didn't sound like it earlier." It was Troys turn to smirk.

"What the hell did you hear?" Logan walked forward intimidatingly.

"Yelling. A lot of it. Trouble in paradise? She can do better and I'm here to make sure she knows it." Troy smiled and walked away.

_That little prick! Who the hell does he think he is?_

"If I were you I'd watch my back." Logan said to Troys back.

The only sign that Troy had heard was the stiffening of his back.

"Did you really buy that crap Troy was saying?"

Veronica twirled around, coming face to face with Logan.

_What the hell is it with people sneaking up on me today?_

"He's a nice guy." Veronica replied

"He wants to get into your pants. " Logan stated

"Yeah, I know, what else should I expect from a teenage boy? Besides, he's fun and cute… Why the hell am I talking about this with you?" Veronica wondered aloud

"Because I'm the best boyfriend ever?" Logan asked

"Well, you did serenade me." Veronica laughed

"That's so not believable! At least you getting turned on by me smashing your headlights is believable…in fact I think I saw something in your eye that day." Logan grinned.

"It's called sand. If anyone got turned on by you that day, it would be Dick or maybe even Sean." Veronica raised her eyebrow at him. "Just how close are the three of you?"

"Ha ha. I could ask the same about you and your little boy wonder. Oh, and lets not forget about the pool boy." Logan quipped.

"They're not going to like those cute little nic-names you so thoughtfully chose for them. Weevil might even decide to have a little chat with you." Veronica replied.

"The fact that you knew who I was talking about just proves how fitting those names really are." Logan smirked.

"I really don't have time for this" Veronica grabbed her bookbag and walked towards her car.

"Just stay away from him. I don't need to hear rumors that my 'girlfriend' is cheating on me." Logan turned on his heal and walked in the opposite direction.

_Now on to more important matters._

Tears ran freely down Veronicas face as she drove into Neptune. Veronica inwardly cursed herself. She had felt so hopeful today. She had a plan to get answeres from Duncan and she was finally going to bring her mother home. Neither worked. Duncan was still in his own little world and her mother was nowhere to be found. She should have know better than to get her hopes up, now she just felt confused and drained.

Veronica parked the LeBaron and was suprised at where she had driven to. She sat infront of the big house and debated what to do. Coming to a decision, she hopped out of the car. _Sometimes a girl needs closure._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm in front of your house." Veronica said into her cell phone, before clicking it shut.

After a minute, a light in the house went on and then the front door opened. Veronica smiled at the sight of the boy walking towards her. Rumpled hair, grey sweat pants paired with an old T-shirt had never looked so good.

Veronica jumped off the hood of her car and ran into his open arms. The tears she had been desperately keeping in, began to pour down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." He whispered into her hair, holding her tightly.

After a few minutes, Veronica noticed some lights turning on in the house.

"Uh oh, looks like we're busted." Veronica said, pulling away to motion towards the house.

"Don't worry about it." He said pulling her in for another hug.

"Thanks. You're a really good friend, Troy." Veronica mumbled into his chest.

Veronica slowly pulled away and watched him walk towards his house.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled Veronica from her restless sleep. She moaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. When the ringing continued, she grabbed her cell phone from the floor and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Are you still in bed? Damn girl, it's well past noon." Wallace said overly perky.

Veronica sat up immediately. Wallace only used that tone of voice when he was preparing to say something Veronica didn't want to hear.

"What is it?" Veronica asked tense.

"I can't go to the party with you tonight. Sorry, you're on your own." Wallace said regretfully.

"You're going to leave me at the mercy of stupid, drunk 09ers?"

"Yup, got to go. Tell me how it goes." Wallace said quickly.

Before Veronica could say anything else, Wallace hung up.

Veronica glared at the phone still clutched in her hand.

"Great best friend he is! See if I talk to him again!No way in hell am I going to that party alone!" Veronica muttered as she scrolled through her contacts list.

Veronica sighed. She only had a couple of hours to find someone to go with her. As charming as Veronica could be, she just didn't think she could make a new friend and convince them to go to this party with her in less than four hours. It was either Weevil or Troy. Weevil would probably cause a riot so she couldn't bring him. She also couldn't bring Troy since she was 'dating' Logan. Veronica was about to throw her phone against the wall when a name caught her eye.

_Mac!_ She didn't really know the girl that well but they were on friendly terms and she seemed cool. Veronica was sure Mac would help her out. After all, Mac had helped her out with a few computer related cases during the summer, this would be just like that. _Only there will be no case, no computer mumbo jumbo and no money involved. Oh, and there will be drunk 09ers everywhere. Just forget all that and it's almost exactly like a case!_

Veronica dialed Macs number and held her breath.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mac. This is Veronica." Veronica said slowly, waiting for Mac to recognise her name.

"Hey, what can I do for you? Need me to hack into the schools computer system?" Mac asked

"No thanks." Veronica laughed

"Too bad cause I already did." Mac said playfully.

"Thanks Q, I'll be sure to remember that. Anyway, I kind of need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Mac asked with a hint of excitement.

"I'll pick you up at seven and tell you everything then. Wear your party clothes. I have to go. Bye!" Veronica rushed out.

Mac looked at her phone and frowned. It seemed as though Veroinca was hiding something. Then again with Veronica it always seemed that way. That was part of the reason Mac had been so willing to help her in the past. It was kind of exciting being Q to her Bond. It was also really nice to hang out with someone who wasn't like the 09ers. _What exactly are party clothes?_

Veronica searched through her closet for what seemed like forever. This would be the first 09er party she would be attending since Shelleys. She would never admit it but she was a little scared. She decided that if she was going to be forced to go to this party at least she would look hot. She finally decided on jeans with a skin tight black tank top. As she was putting the finishing touches of her makup, the door bell rang.

"I can do this." Veronica said under her breath as she answered the door.

"Ready?" Logan asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Hello to you too." Veronica said, walking out of the door to his X-terra. As Logan followed behind her his eyes trailed slowly down her body.

_When did Mars get that kind of body?_

Veronicas voice pulled him from his not so innocent thoughts about her.

"We have to pick up my friend Mac."

"What the hell do I look like? A fucking chauffeur?" Logan grumbled.

Mac waited outside of her house nervously. She had just gotten off the phone with a very evasive Veronica. _This can't be good._ She looked down at her clothes and sighed. Since she had no idea what party clothes meant she had opted to wear a pleated skirt with a punk t-shirt. She looked down at her clothes and debated changing for the tenth time. She was just about to run inside to change when a yellow X-terra pulled up and began to honk. Veronica rolled down the window and waved.

"Hey Mac! Don't mind Logan, he's being his usual self. A jackass." Veronica said as Mac got into the backseat.

"So where are we going?" Mac asked curiosly.

"Dicks house." Veronica said before turning up the radio.

"Actually, his dad's back in town so Enbom's throwing the party instead." Logan informed them.

"What do you need me to do?" Mac called over the music.

Veronica turned down the radio and mumbled slightly.

"What?"

"Yeah…umm. You just need to hang out with me." Veronica said softly.

"There's no case, huh?" Mac asked

"Nope, but look on the bright side, you get to hang out with me!' Veronica said happily.

Mac heard Logan mumble but couldn't make out what he said. She figured it wasn't the nicest thing since Veronica scowled and slapped him. _They are the wierdest couple ever. Although it kinda works._ Mac looked up surprised when Logan parked. _Damn, this house is huge! I wonder how many libraries it has._

She glanced at Veronica who seemed to be looking for an escape route.

"You okay?" Mac whispered.

"Yeah."

"Listen Meg, I need Ronnie here for a while. Go mingle." Logan said carelessly as he took Veronicas arm and led her into a crowd.

"It's Mac." She muttered under her breath.

"Cassidy." The boy next to her said, mistaking her muttering as an introduction.

"Hi."

"Hey."

_At least I'm not standing alone._

"Her name is Mac. You could at least try to be nice to my friends. I was nice to yours even though I hate them!" Veronica ranted as Logan lead her through the crowd.

"Why should I bother to learn any of their names? It's not like this 'relationship' is going to last." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Fine, then I'm not sitting with you at lunch! Hell, I'd much rather be at my own table than at one where everyone wants to kill me!" Veronica grumbled.

Logan was looking around the room distractedly.

"I don't see D.K. Stay here while I go find him." Logan said before leaving her alone in the middle of the room.

Veronica looked at all the unfriendly faces staring at her and decided to find Mac. She began to wander through the house looking for her friend.

"Veronica!"

Veronica looked around the crowded room in search of who called her name.

Logan was beyond frustrated. He had asked around and found out that Duncan hadn't arrived yet. He walked into the living room and scanned it for Veronica. She was in a small alcove talking to someone. As he walked towards her, he realised who she was with. _That bastard._ Logan made his way over them but stopped when he heard part of their conversation.

"You're sure everything's okay? I mean you were really upset last night." Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem. I'm just kinda curious though… don't answer if you don't want to, but why didn't you go to Logan? I mean he is your boyfriend."

Veronica began to giggle. "Yeah, Logan and feelings don't really mix. Besides he doesn't do the whole comfort thing."

Troy laughed "Well good thing I do, huh?"

Veronica laughed and hugged him.

_I need a fucking drink!_ Logan turned on his heel and stormed through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan stumbled in the general direction of the kitchen, in search of more to drink. He had already run through all of Enboms vodka, now he was moving on to rum. When he reached the kitchen he spotted Troy pouring a soda.

"Oooh, if it isn't my girlfriends stalker!" Logan announced loudly.

"Right. Because being her friend and stalking her are the same thing in your world, right?" Troy asked before walking into the dinning room, Logan trialing behind.

Not able to come up with a comeback in his alcohol saturated brain, Logan changed the subject.

"What, can't handle the real stuff?" Logan said motioning to Troys cup of soda.

Turning around to face Logan once more, Troy rolled his eyes. "Looks like you can't. Besides, this is for Veronica."

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Logan shoved Troy with each word.

Troy stepped away from him and smirked. "What? Afraid she's going to run into my willing arms. News flash, Echolls, she already did! When she needed comfort, she came to me. It's only a matter of time before-"

Troy was cut off by a punch in the face from Logan. Troy stood up, blood dripping from his nose. Suddenly he tackled Logan, landing both them into the expensive dining table, sending pieces of wood in every direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Veronica was standing by the french doors taking in the cool night air when she heard a very perky voice.

"Veronica! I'm so happy you made it tonight!" Meg said with a genuine smile.

Veronica couldn't help but smile back at the cheerleader. She was just so sweet and sincere that Veronica was actually happy to see her, even if technically she was an 09er.

"I'm only here because Logan forced me." Veronica replied good naturedly.

"I was shocked when I heard you were dating him! I guess it makes sense though. When I think about it, there always was something between you two." Meg smiled sweetly.

Veronica stared at her friend. _What the hell is going on? This is the second time someone has said something like that! That's just weird._

"Well…have you seen Troy? He said he was just going to get a drink but it's been awhile." Veronica asked, hoping Meg wouldn't notice the sudden change of topic.

Before Meg could open her mouth, they heard a loud crash. Veronica immediately headed into the other room, where the commotion was taking place. Without having to be told, Veronica knew that Logan was the center of the disturbance. After all, he had been out of her sight for too long, which could only mean trouble.

Veronica fought through the gathering crowd, Meg clinging to her arm. The instant Veronica reached the center of the crowd, her jaw dropped. In the middle of a pile of wood was Troy who happened to be pining Logan down. Troy was in the process of punching Logan in the face when he spotted Veronica and paused. That was all Logan needed to land a solid punch to Troys jaw, knocking him off balance. Veronica finally snapped out of her shock.

"Logan! Troy! Stop it!" Veronica yelled.

Veronica grabbed Logans arm, yanking him to stand beside her. Looking at a swaying and battered, obviously drunk Logan, Veronica was suddenly furous at Troy.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Veronica screamed at him.

Troy looked shocked. "You're mad at me? He started it!"

"Of course he did! He's an ass and he's drunk! You should know better!"

"I should have just let him hit me?" Troy asked incredulously.

"No, but you shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation! He's drunk and you beat the hell out of him? Real fair!" Veronica spat.

"In case you didn't notice, he got his fair share of hits in!" Troy said rubbing his bruised face.

"Hell yeah, I did!" Logan cheered.

"Shut it, Logan!" Veronica yelled

"Why do you care anyway? It not like we're really-" Veronica pinched his arm.

"Ow! Shit, why'd ya do that?" Logan whined as Veronica pushed him into the crowd.

She had to get him away from all these people before he announced their little secret.

Veronica and Meg managed to get Logan through the large crowds and out of the house without any problems.

"Meg, I'm going to get him home. Can you tell my friend Mac what happened and give her a ride home?"

"No problem." Meg said before going back into the party.

"Logan, give me your keys." Veronica demanded.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll get them myself!" Veronica put her hand in Logans pocket and grabbed his keys as fast as she could.

After she finally managed to wrestle him into the passengers seat, Veronica ran to the drivers seat and started the X-terra. Cringing when Logan began to sing truly, madly, deeply, Veronica began what was sure to be a long ride home.

"That's our song!" Logan giggled drunkenly

_How did this become my life?_Veronica drove slowly, making sure not to hit any bumps so Logan wouldn't get sick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mac leaned against the wall and pretended to care about what the girl next to her was talking about. This was the reason she didn't go to social gatherings. She always ended up in a corner with some mindless 09er wannabe talking her ear off. At this point she was more than willing to talk to the awkward boy from earlier… Cassidy. Although the conversation, or lack thereof, had been uncomfortable at least he hadn't forced her to talk about Jessica Simpson. Cringing slightly, she scanned the room for Veronica but found her eyes locked with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Her stomach began to do little flips which was weird since she had never thought of herself as a typical girl who felt those things. Obviously, she had been wrong. She took the sight of him in, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very muscular body. One of the boys next to him said something and the boy looked away quickly. Mac went back to pretending to care about Jessica Simpsons love life. She glanced in his direction once more and sighed in disappointment. He had his arms around Madison Sinclair, quite possibly the worst 09er ever. At the sound of a loud crash followed by yelling, Mac decided to find Veronica and leave before things got truly out of hand. Walking in the opposite direction of the commotion, Mac began to search for her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

* * *

"What happened to that weird girl? Maaaaac." Logan sing-songed.

It was the first time he had stopped singing in ten minutes. _I forgot his tendency to sing when he's drunk!_

Veronica sighed in relief before answering. "We had to leave her at Enboms. Meg's going to give her a ride home."

"Oooh. I love this song!" Logan yelled, turning the volume on the radio up.

Logan began to sing along with the song as they turned into his neighborhood.

Mac was ready to pull her hair out. She had been searching for Veronica for about an hour but her friend was nowhere to be seen. She also couldn't find Logan. Mac cringed at that train of thought. As Mac walked towards the kitchen she heard someone call her name. Looking around the crowded room she spotted a perky blonde heading towards her.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" the blonde said.

Mac raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Meg, Veronicas friend. Veronica wanted me to tell you that she had to get Logan home immediately. I offered to give you a ride home. I could tell it was you by the blue stripes in your hair!" Meg explained.

"Oh." Mac mumbled.

_Veronica is in so much trouble! First she drags me to this party and then she ditches me!_

"We can go whenever you want." Meg said kindly.

When they reached the door a tall boy ran over and grabbed Meg around the waist.

"Sweetheart you can't leave yet! The party's just getting started!"

Meg smiled sweetly at him and looked at Mac. "This is my boyfriend Cole."

Mac looked at the couple and made a decision. "I can find my own way home."

Megs smile fell. "No, it's okay really. I was going to leave soon anyway."

"You said you'd stay longer this time." Cole whined

"Hey Mac, do you need a ride?" Cassidy said as he walked past them, out of the house.

"Yeah, that would be great." Mac followed after him, looking back she smiled at Meg. "Thanks for the offer. Bye…Meg."

* * *

"Logan! Stop that and come here!" Veronica yelled at Logan who was in the process of trying, unsuccessfully, to climb a tree. 

Logan stumbled over to Veronica and gave her a goofy smile. She hadn't seen that smile in more than a year. Veronica was more than a little surprised to realise she was wearing the same goofy grin.

"Punch in the code." Veronica said, motioning to the alarm system.

Logan stared blankly at her.

"So we can get into your house." Veronica elaborated.

Logan nodded and began pushing buttons.

Veronica looked out at the empty street and sighed. After a minute Veronica looked over at Logan, incredulus.

"Is that the tune to Kung Fu Fighting?"

"Yeah! You got it! Ten points for you!" Logan cheered.

"That's great but now can you punch in the code?" Veronica asked.

"Don't remember it." Logan shrugged.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you now?" Veronica yelled.

Smirking, Logan opened his mouth.

Veronica began talking before he could say anything. "I can't push the buzzer because of your parents. Where are you supposed to sleep tonight?"

Logan shrugged.

"Lets go to the beach!" He yelled before stumbling to the X-terra.

Veronica rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Umm…did you have fun at the party?" Cassidy asked shyly. 

It was the first thing either of them had said since they left the party.

Mac smiled stiffly. "Yeah. It was great."

Once again silence filled the car. Mac glanced at her watch and sighed. They had been driving forever, or five minutes, either way Mac was serously contemplating rolling out of the car at the next red light. Extreme? Sure. But getting away from this smothering silence was on the top of Macs priorities list.

As she was planning on the least dangerous way to jump out of the moving car she heard a loud bang. The car jerked forward before sputtering to a stop.

Cassidy frowned at Mac. "I'll go see what the problem is." He hopped out and ran to the front of the car.

Mac sighed and watched through the windshield as Cassidy struggled to open the hood of the car. Rolling her eyes she got out to help him. _He's probably never even looked under the hood of a car!_ Smoke poured from the hood as Mac opened it. _I hope Veronicas ride home is going smoother than this!_

* * *

"Why not?" Logan whined from the passengers seat. 

"For the tenth time, because I don't think you being this drunk, near the ocean is a good idea." Veronica said exasperated.

"Please? I won't go in the water!" Logan promised.

"No!" Veronica said sharply.

When Logan didn't respond she glanced at him. He was staring out the window with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Oh, fine!" Veronica mumbled, turning the car around sharply.

The second Veronica put the car in park, Logan jumped out and was stumbling down to the sand.

Veronica followed slowly behind him, letting memories of long ago take over her mind.

Veronica ran to Logans side as he fell into the sand. _He's going to break his neck!_ Wraping her arms around his waist she helped pull him back to his feet.

"Any reason to touch me, huh?" Logan slurred "It's okay. Go ahead."

"Whatever, Logan. I'm not dealing with this right now."

Logan smirked. "How about now?" Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt while singing "I'm too sexy for this shirt."

Once his shirt hit the sand, he began to work on his pants. "I'm too sexy for these pants. Soo sexy, yeah!"

"Keep you damn clothes on!" Veronica gasped out between bursts of laughter.

When pants landed next to his shirt he began to inch down his boxers, all the while singing.

Veronica stopped laughing. "Logan. How about we keep the mystery alive for awhile longer."

Logan stopped and looked at her, swaying from side to side.

"Lets get you back to my place." Veronica leaned down to grab his clothes before ushering him towards the X-terra.

"My plan to entice you worked!" Logan giggled drunkenly.

"Sure did, big boy." Veronica replied sarcasticly.

* * *

"Well what's wrong with it?" Cassidy asked curiously. 

"How should I know?" Mac asked annoyed.

Cassidy shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call someone to deal with this."

Mac nodded and looked out at the deserted road. Her mind kept going back to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. After a few minutes Cassidy tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to scream.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Cassidy blushed.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" Cassidy asked

"Nothing much."

"Oh…so have any hobbies?" Cassidy asked awkwardly.

"Computers. That's why they call me Mac."

"Cool. You're lucky you got a cool nic-name. I got stuck with Beaver." Cassidys expression went dark.

Mac felt bad for him. He was a nice guy, he really didn't deserve a nic-name like that.

"It's not that bad." Mac said consolingly.

Cassidy snorted. "Yeah, right. You try living with it."

"Well… we could make up a new one! It could catch on and then everyone would forget about 'Beaver'." Mac said brightly.

Cassidy smiled. "Okay. What do you suggest?"

"Umm. Cass? Yeah, that's all I've got."

"I'll think of something, I guess." Cassidy replied.

Mac opened her mouth to respond when a black jeep pulled up behind them.

"Oh, that's Dick, my brother. I figured he would know what's wrong with it.." Cassidy smiled over her shoulder towards the boy making his way towards them.

"Yo, little bro." A voice called out.

Mac rolled her eyes. _How lame is this guy?_ She turned around and her heart stopped. It was her blue eyed boy.

"Mac, this is my brother, Dick. Dick this is Mac." Cassidy introduced.

Dick stared at her without saying a word.

"You wanna look and see what's wrong?" Cassidy asked, oblivous to shock radiating from both people beside him.

"Yeah." Dick looked away quickly and followed Cassidy to the front of the car.

Mac stared at his back. She felt like slapping herself. She couldn't believe her blue eyed boy was Dick Casablancas. I should have known when he was wrapped around Madison Sincalir! _How did I not figure this out earlier? He's one of the most popular boys in school!_ His loud mouth ways coupled with his male chauvinistic views made him one of the most obnoxious boys in school. He was also well known as Logans most loyal toady.

_How did I not recognise him?_ The only excuse Mac could come up with was that she didn't pay much attention to 09ers.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Cassidy walking up to her.

"It looks like this is pretty serious. I callled triple A but it'll be awhile before they get here. Why don't you get a ride with Dick?" Cassidy said.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't want to inconvience him in any-"

Mac was cut off by Dick. "It's fine."

"Yeah, it was actually his idea." Cassidy chimed in.

Mac glanced at Dick and saw his cheeks turn slightly pink. "Yeah…well. Lets go."

Mac nodded and followed him to the jeep.

When she climbed into her seat she smiled shyly at Dick.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Said a voice from the backseat.

_Oh, God. Please don't let it be who I think it is._ Mac spun around to face the owner of the voice and her stomach dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mac stared at the vision of Madison Sinclair laying down in the back seat, glaring up at her.

"Dick! Answer me!" Madison hissed.

"She needed a ride home." Dick mumbled.

"Why? Couldn't she just get a cab? Or is she too poor for that?" Madison asked rudely. "Take me home first! I refuse to be seen in _that _part of town."

"Fine." Dick said, turning the jeep around and hitting the gas.

Mac turned her attention to the road, trying to ignore the comments coming from the backseat.

"Hey, Ghost-world. You know, I've always wondered, can you buy that freak hair dye with food stamps?" Madison asked casually.

"Madison." Dick said in a warning tone.

"No, Dick. I really want to know. It doesn't bother you right, Ghost-world? I bet you hear that a lot. Do they let you use food stamps or do you have to pay for it in a more 'creative' way? I bet a freak like you is only too willing to-" Madison was cut off by Dick.

"Shut up, Madison! She's not a freak! Just leave her alone!" Dick roared.

Madisons mouth dropped open. In all the years she and Dick had dated on-and-off, he had never gotten mad enough to actually yell at her. Madison slowly sat up and eyed Mac. Obvously, he was sensitive about this little freak. Madison instantly realised her mistake in attacking the girl and quickly changed her tactics.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mic, was it? I just have a really bad headache, which is the reason I was lying down back here."

"It's Mac." Dick said firmly.

Madison turned her attention to Dick. "Baby, sorry for being so rude. I know you really care about your little brother so I never should have been rude to his new girlfriend. I know how much you've wanted him to get a girlfriend, so you must be thrilled."

Madison eyed Dick as she spoke and didn't miss when his eyes widened or when his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

Inwardly Madison seethed. She had no idea who Mac thought she was, but no one was going to take Dick Casabalancas from her. She was going to watch this girl and make sure Dick didn't forget who his girlfriend was.

"Dick, why don't you drop Mac off so I can truly show you just how sorry I am." Madison said suggestively.

Macs stomach turned at the idea of Madison and Dick together.

"I thought you had a headache?" Dick asked roughly.

"It went away. It must be the good doctoring I received from you." Madison simpered. "So why don't you let me take care of you?"

"We can't, my dad's home. Besides we're like two streets away from your house." Dick explained.

Madison huffed but let the subject go. It wouldn't do to fight infront of her newest competition. Besides, she didn't want to alienate Dick amymore than she already had.

Mac held in her sigh of relief but winced when she saw the look Madison was sending her way.

Once the jeep pulled up to a beautiful house, Madison slowly got out and walked around to the drivers side. Dick rolled down his window and nodded good bye to his girlfriend. Madison glanced at Mac and grabbed Dick pulling him in for a passionate kiss. With a satisfied grin, she pulled away and sauntered to her house.

* * *

Veronica sighed to herself as she watched Logan stumble up the stairs of her apartment complex. Much to the displeasure of Veronica, he had insisted on walking up the stairs on his own. Once Veronica reached the top of the stairs she spotted Logan trying to wrestle her door open. She inwardly cursed when he began to yell loudly at her that it wouldn't open.

She hoped none of her neighbors saw them. The last thing she needed was for one of them to tell her father about the drunk boy, dressed in nothing more than boxers, coming home with his daughter. She didn't think that would go over well. Running to Logans side, Veronica quickly unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"When didya get a doggie?" Logan slurred as he patted an excited Backup.

"Little more than a year ago." Veronica replied, moving to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

As Veronica got an ice pack she could hear Logan talking gently to Backup. When she returned to the living room, Logan was laying on her couch murmering softly to Backup. Veronica sat down on the floor and gently placed the ice pack to Logans bruised jaw. Smiling gently to herself, Veronica grabbed a blanket and placed it on a passed-out Logan.

* * *

Mac stared out of her window trying to get the image of Madison and Dick kissing out of her mind. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Madison was Dicks girlfriend, she had every right to kiss him. Still the whole thing bothered Mac more than she would care to admit.

"Sorry about Madison. She sometimes forgets her manners, but she doesn't really mean anything by it." Dick said softly.

_Does he really believe that? _Mac looked at him and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's fine." Mac reassured him.

"So, are you and Beaver really…?" Dick trailed off.

"Oh, no. He was just giving me a ride home since Veronica had to get Logan home." Mac said quickly.

"I'm still trying to get used to that. Veronica and Logan, who would have thought?" Dick laughed. "I was shocked, they're so different. It'll never work out."

Mac felt her heart sink. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Dick glanced sadly at Mac and nodded. As the car went silent again, Mac felt the over whelming urge to fight the unwelcome sentiment.

"You know, I think it kinda works though. In a weird way it seemed kinda inevitable. After all, opposites do attract." Mac said firmly, turning to look out her window once more.

Dick stared at the road, smiling softly to himself.

"Feel like hanging out?" Dick asked suddenly.

* * *

Veronica hopped out of her shower and debated on what pajamas to wear. Rollling her eyes she grabbed her shorts and tank top. _I'll just change before I have to face Logan again._

As she dressed, she heard a loud crash. Running into the living room, Veronica saw Logan stumbling around the room with a sick look on his face.

Veronica grabbed his arm and steered him to the bathroom. Logan immediately fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. Veronica rubbed his back soothingly while trying to avoid looking at him.

Once Logan was done, Veronica handed him mouth wash and ran to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Veronica slowly walked back to the bathroom and frowned when she saw Logan trip to her room. _Oh, no. He is not staying in my room! _Running into her room, Veronica grabbed Logans arm.

"Lemme alone. I wanna sleep!" Logan whined.

"I know, but you can't sleep in here." Veronica said gently, trying to steer him out of her bedroom.

Logan pulled his arm away from her grasp and moved to her bed.

Veronica jumped between him and her bed, trying to push him to the door. Logan swayed slightly before falling forward. With a squeek, Veronica found herself trapped on her bed, under Logan. After several failed tries to push Logan off of her or to slide from beneath him, Veronica gave up. _Great, now I'm stuck under a passed out Logan. And neither of us is wearing much clothing. Just Great. This should be fun explaining to him in the morning!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mac had always assumed when she met 'that special someone', he would ask her out to a small café where they would spend the night drinking coffee and discussing their favorite books. He would be poetic and a little shy. She had imagined profound words and a moonlight walk in the park. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined playing miniture golf, on a semi-date with Dick Casablancas, and teasing each other.

"Your turn." Dick smirked.

"Stop being so smug! I still have a chance to win!" Mac playfully shouted.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to get through this total humiliation then ok., I'll play along." Dick grinned.

"Could my ears be deceiving me? Did Dick Casablancas just say a whole sentence without cursing or objectifying a woman? I think hell just froze over!" Mac said, only half kidding.

"Hey! That's not true! I don't do that!" Dick defended.

Mac looked at him skepticly. "I hear things around school. Besides, it's kinda what you're known for."

Dick nodded slowly before smiling suddenly. "You listen to gossip about me?"

Mac blushed. "Not really, besides I didn't even realize who you were tonight, so it's not a creepy stalker thing. It's kind of like Veronica or Logan, there are so many rumors it's hard not to hear things."

Dick smiled and motioned in front of him. "Are you going to take your turn anytime soon?"

"I will when I'm good and ready! Don't rush me!" Mac lightly hit his shoulder.

"You're just like Beaver. 'Leave me alone'." Dick mocked.

"You know he hates being called that don't you?" Mac said seriously.

"What? Beaver? Why should he care, it's his name. How do you know anyway?" Dick asked curiously.

"He told me." Mac said simply before walking away.

* * *

Veronica stared at her ceiling and tried to think of anything but the boy on top of her. She had tried to fall asleep but it was pointless, she wasn't going to get any sleep with Logan in such close proximity to her. Veronica took a deep breath and the scent of Logan filled her nostrils. _He really does smell good._ It was an intoxicating combination of colonge and something essentially Logan. _No! Logan Echolls does not smell good! I'm just overly tired, that's all!_

Veronica tensed when Logan began to nuzzle her neck with his nose. His lips barely brushed her collarbone before moving to her jaw. Veronica glanced down at Logans face to see that he was still asleep. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Suddenly his hand was brushing up her thigh, moving easily under the thin fabric of her shorts. _Figures he would be a sleep groper!_ As his other hand slowly made its way up her ribcage, Veronica grabbed both of his hands with hers, holding them to the side of their bodies.

Letting go of his hands, Veronica took a deep breath and pushed him hard. The only movement Logan made was to slide his arm further around her and tighten his hold, closing the space between them completely. Veronica gasped at the feel of how close they really were. _Boy's a cuddler, who would have thought?_

* * *

"I win! I win! That would mean that yoooouuuu lose!" Dick cheered.

Mac rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile.

"I am the champion, no time for losers because I am the champion." Dick sang loudly.

"Nice. Have you ever heard it's bad sportsmanship to gloat?" Mac asked lightly.

"That's what the losers say. The winners on the other hand sing their victory song." Dick said wisely.

Mac laughed. "Well this loser needs to get home before her parents kill her and the winner who is taking her home."

"Well being the winner I am, I don't want to piss off your parents." Dick smiled.

* * *

Veronica listened to the sounds of cars moving past her apartment, trying to ignore the sensation of being pressed so close to her arch-nemisis turned fake boyfriend. Logan began to stir in his sleep, pulling Veronica from her thoughts, instinctively she began to run her hands soothingly down his bare back. Veronica watched the path of her hands when something caught her eye, a pale scar. Looking closer she saw several marks across his entire backside. They were barely noticable, unless you had been staring intently. Veronica frowned. There were so many of them, too many to attribute to surfing accidents or random teenage guy fights. Slowly tracing one of the pale marks, Veronicas eyes widened. They looked like they had been made by a whip or belt. _What the hell?_

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door, you know." Mac smiled softly.

"Yeah, I figured I should since I beat you so bad at mini-golf. I figured this would make us even." Dick grinned.

"It would have if you had been a gracous winner, but you had to sing 'no time for losers' and then mock me so now, not even close. You have some serious groveling to do." Mac pretended to pout.

Dick wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked down at her. "I think I can do that."

Before she had the chance to reply the front door burst open.

"Cindy! It's so late! Where have you been?" Macs mother screeched. She stopped once she took in the sight of her daughter in the arms of a very handsome young man.

"Hello. I'm Susan, Cindys mom." Susan said happily, not noticing when Mac cringed at the her mothers use of the name Cindy. "You must be a friend from school. You should come over one day after school. I'm sure Cindy here would love that, right sweetie?"

Dick felt Mac cringe each time her real name was used. He also noticed the more her mother spoke the more Macs discomfort seemed to increase.

"That would be great, Susan. I really should get going though. See you later Mac." Dick squeezed Macs hips slightly before waving to Susan and running to his car.

Mac watched him drive away and sighed to herself.

"He seems like a nice boy. Why didn't you tell me you had a date? I mean really Cindy, I would have helped you get ready and then we could have taken pictures!" Susan rambled on excitedly.

Mac pushed her way into the house and ran up the stairs. "It wasn't a date! I'll probably never see him again anyway." Mac mumbled to herself, before falling face first into bed.

* * *

The sunlight filtering through the thin curtains woke Veronica. She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was still way too early to be awake on a Sunday morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she had been up most of the night thinking about the marks on Logans back. Looking down, Veronica took in the sight of them on the bed. Her bare legs were entangled with his. His cheek was pressed into the crook of her shoulder and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her, holding her close.

Veronica jumped at the sound of the front door banging closed.

Pushing at Logan, Veronica franticly tried to get him off of her. He tightened his grip on her and groaned.

"Veronica, honey?" Keith Mars called out from the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update but things have been crazy. Just so you know, this chapter is mainly setting up for future chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Sweetie, do you know where the Clark file is? I already checked the office and it's not there!" Keith called, the sound of his voice getting closer.

_Oh, god. Please don't come back here!_

"Check the table beside the couch." Veronica called, trying desperately to get Logan off of her.

Finally, Logan rolled to his side, allowing Veronica to slide out from beneath him.

"I found-" Keith abrubtly stopped speaking.

Running into the living room, Veronica stopped short at the sight in front of her. Her father stood stood in the middle of the room, frowning, clutching Logans pants in his hands.

"Explain." Keith bit out.

Veronica quickly thought of all the possible reasons there was a mans pair of pants in the living room.

"Are they yours?" Veronica asked casually.

"No! Who's the owner of them?" Keith demanded.

"The guy I brought home with me. He's in my bed right now, actually." Veronica replied sarcasticly, hoping he wouldn't see the truth in her words.

In most situations with her father, Veronica could use a bit of sarcasm, a well placed joke and the tension would easily dispel. It didn't work today.

"Not funny." Keith said, pointing a finger at her.

Before Veronica could reply, a large thump came from Veronicas room.

"Veronica." Keith hissed, shoving passed her to storm into her bedroom.

Veronica cringed, waiting for the inevitable blow-up, when none came she cautiously made her way towards her bedroom.

Glancing at the empty, rumpled bed, Veronica grinned. She watched as Backup sniffed the textbook that had fallen off her dresser.

"I thought that boyfriend of yours, Troy, was sneaking around in here." Keith said, baffled, glancing around the empty room.

"I can honestly say that Troy is not hiding in here."

Her father looked at her, determined. "Tell me what's going on. Now."

Veronica smiled inwardly, thanks to this little distraction, she had time to come up with the perfect cover.

"Fine." Veronica growned. "I swore not to tell you but I guess I have to."

"Yes. You do."

"Last night I went to that party, remember? Well, Wallace was there and he saw his date making out with some guy so…he kinda got wasted. I couldn't take him home so I brought him back here. He borrowed a pair of your sweat pants after he cleaned himself up. He left afew hours ago. Please don't tell his mom. Please?" Veronica pleaded.

Keith nodded. "I won't but from now on I want to be in the loop from the get go, got it?"

"Yup." Veronica nodded eagerly.

"I have to get to the airport. I'll be back in afew days." Keith kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about this, sweetie. It's just that I'm out of town a lot and you have that new boyfriend, Troy…"

"Way to show the trust, dad." Veronica said sarcasticly.

"I know. I have to go but I promise lots of daddy-daughter time when I get back." Keith promised as he walked out of the room.

Veronica waited until she heard the front door close before looking around her room. Suddenly a noise from the closet caught her attention.

Opening the door, Veronica saw Logan sprawled on the floor of her closet, eyes closed.

"Time to rise and shine." Veronica said cheerily before slamming the door closed.

Walking into the kitchen, Veronica grabbed the phone and dialed Wallaces number.

"Hello?" Wallace answered groggily.

"Hey, I need a favor. It's not even that big a deal to be considered a favor really." Veronica chirped as she pulled things out of the cabinets.

"What do you need?" Wallace groaned.

"Just pretend that last night you went to the party with me. While we were there you got hammered cause your date cheated on you, then you stayed the night at my place, borrowed my dads sweat pants and forgot yours here." Veronica explained quickly.

"Do you ever ask for normal favors?"

"Nope, so is that a yes?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I expect…"

Veronica stopped listening when Logan walked into the kitchen, hands held to his head.

"I'll explain everything at school, bye Wallace." Veronica hung up and stared at Logan.

He glanced at the counter where she had set Logans breakfast. He stared at her intently before swallowing the asprin. Years ago, before eveything went to hell, it had been a usual occurrence for Veronica and Duncan to take care of Logan and Lilly after a night of too much drinking. Lillys miracle cure to a hangover had been a glass of apple juice with just a spash of vodka. Logans had been orange juice, asprin, and a bannana.

"How do you feel?"

After finishing his drink he spoke.

"Like hell. I understand why I have a hangover but why the hell does my face feel like some took a sledge hammer to it?" Logan groaned.

"Because you got in a fight with Troy and destroyed Enboms fancy living room."

Logan nodded as if he had expected her to say this. Suddenly, he glanced at her and let his eyes slowly look her up and down, taking in the sight of her in skimpy pajamas. Veronica inwardly cursed, she had planned to change before facing Logan but with all that happened she had forgotten. Logan looked down at his lack of clothing and smirked.

"What else happened last night?" Logan leered.

"Nothing." Veronica bit out.

"Really? Then why do we both appear to be lacking most of our clothes? I mean, I'm half naked and I woke up in your bed. By the way, I really didn't appreciate having to hide this morning."

Veronica laughed. "If you hadn't then I'm pretty sure I'd be washing blood out of the carpet. So just be thankfull you woke up when you did."

"Fine. But are you sure you didn't take advantage of me during my drunken state?" Logan smirked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Nope, actually it was the other way around. I mean you practicly begged me, going so far as doing a strip tease to try and 'entice' me." Veronica grinned. "It didn't work."

Logan suppressed a groan. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope, well you did almost announce our little arrangement to the entire party." Veronica responded. "Then you passed out on my bed and wouldn't budge."

She had been debating about telling him about their sleeping arrangements but decided he didn't need to know she slept under him all night, he didn't need any more ammunition against her. _Like he would ever let me live that down._

Logan stared at her, studying the way her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. He wondered just how far it went.

Veronicas cough pulled him from his thoughts. "Uh…Do you remember anything from last night or this morning?"

"Anything in particular?"

"Nope." Veronica said quickly.

"Okay, then I should get going." Logan muttered.

Veronica sighed in relief. "See you tomorrow."

As Logan grabbed his pants and pulled them on, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, why didn't you just take me home?"

"Because I didn't want your parents to get mad at you." Veronica said simply.

Logan walked out the door, with his shoes and shirt in his hands. Before the door closed, Logan looked over his shoulder and smirked. "My parents are out of town."

Veronica stood, gaping the closed door, wide-eyed.

* * *

The sound of the door bell pulled Mac from her depressing thoughts. She had barely slept the night before, instead going over repeatedly how humilating it was when Dick and her mother met.

Swinging the door open, Mac gasped at the sight of Dick Casablancas on her doorstep.

"Hey." Dick smiled.

"Uh…hi." Mac stuttered, hating herself bacause of it.

_Great, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot._

Dick grinned. "You wanna hang out?"

"Now?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Unless you have plans?" Dick smirked, letting his eyes roam over her Tweaty pajamas.

"Let me go change." Mac blushed.

"No, you look good."

Mac felt like jumping up and down, squealing. Instead she smiled brightly and leaned against the door frame.

"Where can we go with me dressed like this?" Mac asked, giddy.

"Don't you know who I am? We can go anywhere." Dick said arrogantly.

"You are so full of it." Mac laughed.

"Hey, I just know my worth and it happens to be a hell of al-" Dick was cut off by the shrill ring of his phone.

Rolling his eyes he answered. "You got him."

As Dick listened to the person on the other end his face fell. Turning away slightly Dick began to whisper angrily. "Madison, I'm busy right now. You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to come…well times are changing so get used to it…No, I'm busy right now…No…Fine, I'll meet you there."

Dick snapped his phone shut and smiled apologeticly to Mac. "I have to go. My…friend needs to see me."

Mac sighed. She wanted to scream. It wasn't fair but she couldn't really say that because Madison was his girlfriend, after all.

"Yeah. No problem." Mac nodded.

"By the way, you forgot this in my car last night." Dick held out her cell phone.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Thanks." Mac mumbled before going inside.

Mac walked back into her bedroom to continue thinking about how much life sucked. _Damn, sometimes I wish I had Madison Sinclairs life!

* * *

_

Veronica walked into school with Wallace by her side, hanging on her every word. "Your dad bought that lie?"

"Yup, thank god!" Veronica smiled as she scanned the hall. "Oh, there's Mac! See ya Wallace."

Veronica rushed to Macs side, giving her a tentative smile. "Hey…friend?"

Mac smiled. "No, I'm not mad at you. Although I should be."

Veronica sighed in relief. "Everything good?"

Mac smiled at her friend. Things were good. After afew hours of moping last night, Mac had opened her cell phone to see that Dick had programmed his phone number into it. Things were definitely good.

Veronica studied her friend. She knew that look, it was the same one she used to get whenever she thought about Duncan. _Who's the lucky guy?_

"I better get to class, bye." Mac said walking away.

Veronica watched as Beaver stopped Mac and said something, making her laugh. Meg had informed Veornica the other day that Beaver had brought Mac home from the party. Watching as Beaver shyly walked away from Mac, Veronica smiled inwardly. _Those two are perfect for each other. They just need a little push in the right direction._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So sorry it took me so long to update but I had too much to put into this chapter and couldn't figure out to make it flow. But don't worry, problem solved; I just broke it into smaller chapters. Next update should be next weekend.

Also not much Mac/Dick in this chapter but more coming soon, it's just building up.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Veronica sighed to herself as she watched Mac glance in the direction of Beaver. Dick was standing beside his little brother talking non-stop but he seemed to have noticed the attention they were receiving. If her friend wasn't careful she was going to be humiliated by her new crushes big brother. It was actually suprising that Dick hadn't made one of his asanine comments yet. Veronica walked over to her friend before anyone else took notice of the furtive glances.

"See something you like?" Veronica whispered in Macs ear.

Mac twirled around. "What?"

"Or should I say someone?" Veronica smirked.

Macs eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Stifiling her laughter, Veronica pulled Mac towards her locker. "I know about your little crush on a certain Casablancas."

"How?"

"I'm Veronica Mars! I know and see all! Plus, you're not good at the covert ogling." Veronica explained with a smile.

Mac blushed. "You don't think it's weird that I like him?"

"No, personally he's not my type, but I don't have any issues with him."

"Really? I thought you hated him." Mac said, confused.

Mac had assumed Veronica hated Dick, most of the school thought so too. But then again, everyone had thought Veronica and Logan hated each other and they were dating now.

"I hate his 09er friends, not him." Veronica responded.

"Yeah, he's better than those assholes." Mac smiled.

"So, whatcha going to do about this?" Veronica asked curiosly.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess. I mean, I really don't want to deal with Madison and the other 09ers." Mac sighed.

"I don't think anyone does." Veronica laughed. "Listen, you two are cute together, don't let the 09ers fuck this up for you."

Mac glanced over her shoulder, Dick looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Veronica."

"If you ever want to talk…I'm here." Veronica said softly.

Mac sighed in relief as she watched Veronica walk away. She had been worried about the reaction she would receive if this thing with Dick ever became anything real. It was nice to know she had the approval of one of the few friends she had. It was also good to know that she had someone to talk to if she ever needed it.

Glancing once more in the direction of Dick, Mac headed towards class. _Veronica's right. I can't let the 09ers mess this up._

* * *

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he walked out of his classroom. Caz, Luke, and John had been waiting eagerly at the door of Logans second period class.

"Hey, man! Fuck, look at that shiner!" Luke laughed. "Looks like it hurts."

Logan shrugged, not even bothering to appear intrested.

"Dude you should see Vandergraff though." John smirked. "It's obvious he lost that fight."

At the mention of Troy, Logan perked up.

"It doesn't help that he's walking around like a kicked puppy." Caz laughed. "Veronica got him good."

"Hell yeah, she did!" John cheered.

Logan was suddenly very confused. He had never heard his friends talk about Veronica with such reverence. Hate, rage, bitterness sure, but never this.

"What did she do?" Logan asked curious.

"Dude, you don't know?" Caz exclaimed.

"Why would I ask if I already knew?" Logan asked, more than a little irritated.

"After Veronica tore you two apart, she ripped him a new one for hitting you. I thought he was going to cry." Luke explained.

"I heard she even slapped him." Caz piped in. "Where are you going?" Caz yelled at Logans retreating form.

* * *

Wallace laughed as he jogged up to Veronica. "You should hear the things people say about you."

Veronica tilted her head to the side. "I just got Déjà vu."

Wallace grinned. "Yeah, well the things they're saying is a lot nicer than before, although just as disturbing."

"I'm intrigued. Go on"

"I swear all the guys I've talked to are acting like you're some kind of warrior goddess." Wallace practicly giggled.

Veronicas mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Well rumor has it that you decked Troy for punching Logan."

"Excuse me?" Veronica gasped.

"That's not all. Apparently, you felt the need to beat the shit out of Troy in front of an entire crowd while wearing a mini skirt. Then you told him no one messes with 'your man'."

Veronica groaned. "Leave it to the Neptune High grapevine to get things so thoroughly wrong."

Wallace gasped. "You mean it's not true? Damn, that's the last time I believe all the gossip I hear."

Veronica rolled her eyes at her best friends antics.

"Well, here comes 'your man' now." Wallace grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

Veronica looked down the hall to see Logan striding towards her, an odd look on his face.

"Ha ha. I'm so glad you find this so funny." Veronica snapped, glaring at her best friend.

"I do. I really really do." Wallace snorted.

Before Logan reached her, Veronica closed her locker and slipped into a large crowd of students.

She was not ready to deal with Logan right now. She still didn't know what to make of his parting comment the other day. After wondering about it all weekend, she was right where she had started; completely baffled. It also didn't help that while the 09er girls still felt the same about her, the feelings of the 09er boys had changed drasticly. They no longer saw her as the slut of neptune high, rather as the loyal, sexy, kick-ass girlfriend of their leader. It was a lot to deal with.

Veronica reached her classroom and quickly grabbed a seat away from Logans computer, intent on keeping as much distance between them as possible. _Maybe he'll skip journalism today._

* * *

Veronica glanced up from the article she was in the process of writing. She felt a tingle go down her spine, as though someone was watching her, glancing around the classroom she spotted her 'boyfriend' across the room, staring intently at her.

Sending a glare his way, Veronica went back to work, or at least pretended to. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her agitated. After ten minutes of pretending to get things done, she dropped the pictures in her hands. Throwing a glance at her 'boyfriend', she saw his eyes were still boring into her. Frowning to herself, Veronica stalked across the room to stand in front of Logan.

"What?" Veronica demanded, hands on hips.

"I didn't say anything." Logan grinned.

"No, you just keep staring at me!' Veronica huffed, annoyed with herself for initiating this stupid conversation.

"Full of yourself, aren't you Mars?" Logan smirked.

"Stop it!" Veronica said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not doing anything." Logan chuckled.

"Yea you are!" Veronica stomped her foot on the ground.

She knew she was being childish and that Logan was enjoying himself too much but she couldn't help it.

"Whatever you say, Mars. But now that you're here, we can get down to business." Logan glanced around, making sure no one was listening.

"Business? What business?" Veronica narrowed her eyes.

"I think we need to tweak this little plan of mine."

Watching Logans grin get even wider, Veronica cringed. _This cannot be good._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I agreed to that stupid plan of yours but not to any-" Veronica did air quotes."'tweaking'!"

Ignoring her outburst, Logan continued. "This plan doesn't seem to be working. Duncan hardly even batted an eyelash!"

"This 'plan' hasn't even had the chance to work! He's seen us once, for all of two minutes! He didn't even get the chance to see us at the party! That's your fault!" Veronica exclaimed.

Changing the subject, Logan pointed a finger at Veronica. "You've been avoiding me."

Veronica frowned at this sudden change in topic. "Have not!"

"Really? Then earlier, you didn't run in the opposite direction the second you saw me?" Logan frowned.

"Just because a girl doesn't run into your arms, doesn't mean she's avoiding you!" Veronica huffed.

Cocking his head to the side, Logan grinned. "Ahh, but my girlfriend would? Don't you think?"

"What? Avoid you?" Veronica asked, confused.

Logan rollled his eyes. "Run into my arms."

Veronica laughed. "Never gonna happen, Echolls."

Logan watched Veronica thoughtfully before answering. "I think it will. We need to be more convincing and what better way than to be a little more…hands on?"

"Excuse me? There will be no hands on anything! We clear?" Veronica yelled, pointing a finger in Logans face.

Unfazed, Logan continued. "That's probably why D.K. doesn't care. He doesn't see us as a real couple. This is really the only way, Veronica."

"No. I mean it. No way!" Veronica said before walking away.

Glancing around the empty classroom, he realized class had ended during their conversation. Logan smirked as he watched Veronica gather her things and storm out of the classroom.

Following her into the hallway, Logan called out to her retreating form. "See you at lunch!"

* * *

Ignoring Logans parting comment, Veronica rushed to Wallaces locker. "Lets go out for lunch today."

"No can do. Me and the guys need to talk strategy for the game on Thursday." Wallace said as he dug through his books.

"You're going to make me sit alone with the 09ers?" Veronica asked incredulusly.

"You won't be alone. Your boyfriend will be there to protect you." Wallace grinned.

"That was just mean." Veronica mumbled.

"You'll be fine." Wallace assured her.

Veronica cringed as they walked into the quad, hearing the hoots and cat calls. _Probably Logan doing something that will piss me off._ Finding the source of the ruckus, Veronica stared at the little show that was taking place at the 09er table.

"Now there's a sight you don't see everyday." Wallace laughed.

Madison was on Dicks lap, grinding away. It seemed as though she was in the process of giving Dick a lap dance.

"I didn't even think she really liked him." Wallace mused.

It was true. In the past Madison always seemed to just put up with Dick. It was obvious to everyone, except Dick, that Madison disliked everything about her boyfriend and that the only reason she was with him was because of his status and the fact that he let her get away with anything.

He was always the one to initiate everything physical, much to the obvious disgust of Madison. Which was why it was more than a little shocking to see her all over Dick.

That wasn't what held Veronicas attention though. Dick actually seemed to be uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving. He kept glancing around the quad with a guilty look on his face. _Intresting._ Suddenly Dick stood, pushing Madison off his lap before walking to the vending machines.

"Have fun with your new friends." Wallace grinned.

"You're really starting to suck in the best friend department, you know that?" Veronica huffed, walking towards the 09er table.

Wallace smirked. "Oh, well. Can't win them all."

Veronica sighed, wagging a finger at Wallace. "Bad bff!"

"See ya after school." Wallace chuckled.

* * *

"Snickers bar, always a good choice." Dick said to the girl standing by the vending machine.

"Yeah, well I felt the need for chocolate." Mac replied crossly.

After seeing Madisons little display of affection, Mac realized that her and Dick were never going to work out. It was time to just let go before someone got hurt.

"I guess you saw that, huh?" Dick sighed.

He had no idea what had gotten into Madison but she had been clinging onto him since Enboms party. She hadn't left him alone for more than five minutes today. Dick figured she would get over it eventually but he was ready to pull his hair out while he waited. He couldn't take much more of Madison and her sickly sweet comments.

"Yeah, it was hard to miss." Mac shrugged.

Dick looked around and saw Madison making her way towards them.

"Can we talk about this later? I can give you a ride home." Dick asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Mac said softly.

"Dick, sweetheart! What's taking you so long. I missed you." Madison called out, walking towards them.

"I better go." Mac said before walking quickly away.

Before entering the school, Mac turned around just in time to see Madison throw herself into Dicks arms, kissing him_. Do not cry, Mac!_

* * *

Logan stormed over to his table. Veronica was currently surrounded by a group of fawning 09er guys, hanging on her every word, while the girls looked ready to spit fire.

"I'm not into baseball." Veronica said to Luke.

"You should go to a game." Luke grinned.

Logan slid onto the bench and wrapped his arm around Veronicas shoulder. "Having fun?" Logan asked with a tense smile.

"Tons" Veronica replied sarcasticly.

Veronica had been listening to 09er guys for the past ten minutes. She never thought she would be happy to see Logan but she was.

"Dude, did you see the lap dance Madison gave Dick." Casey asked with a grin.

"No, but I've already heard about it." Logan said with a grin.

"What the hell happened to Madison? She's never acted like that before." Shelley said.

"I don't know, but whatever she's on I want some for Meg." Cole said with a grin.

"I don't think that would work on Snowwhite." Logan grinned, rubbing circles on Veronicas thigh.

Veronica grabbed his hand, stopping him. "What the hell are you doing?" Veronica hissed.

"Doing that hands on approach I was talking about earlier, remember?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"Stop it!" Veronica dug her nails into his arm.

"We need to be convincing." Logan said firmly.

"How is you groping me under the table helping?" Veronica whispered harshly.

"You mean it's not?" Logan smirked.

Before Veronica could reply, Logan leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Here comes D.K. Ready to step this up a notch?"

Veronicas heart flipped. _Just how far does he plan on taking this?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

Mac ran into the empty computer room, tears streaking her face. She couldn't go back out there and see Madison with Dick; she needed to be alone. Mac couldn't believe she let herself get to this point. She wasn't supposed to be this girl; the girl that hides in a classroom and cries over a boy. She also wasn't supposed to fall for a boy that had a girlfriend, but it seemed lately she had been doing a lot of things that weren't like her.

The sound of someone hesitantly knocking on the door caught her attention. Looking up, she saw Dicks little brother looking at her worriedly.

"I saw you run in here." Cassidy explained softly.

Mac whiped her face with the back of her hand. "I just needed to get away. Be alone."

"Oh, sorry." Cassidy turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "Madison's a bitch!"

Mac stared at him before laughing. "Yeah, she is."

"He doesn't love her." Cassidy said firmly. "Never did."

Mac felt her heart beat faster. "Why should I care?" She laughed nervously.

Cassidy rolled his eyes. "So, you don't like my brother? Huh, that kinda sucks since I'm positive he likes you. He's been smiling non-stop since Saturday night which is when he met you, but I guess that's just a coincidence."

Mac stared at him wide-eyed.

Cassidy noticed the attention and shrugged. "I'm observant."

"Oh…that's nice." Mac said distractedly, thinking of what he had just told her.

"Can I do anything?"

"No, I just need to think. Damn, my car's still in the shop!" Mac sighed.

"I still owe you a ride home. Come on." Cassidy said, taking her hand.

* * *

Wrapping his arms firmly around Veronicas waist, Logan pulled her into his lap.

Feeling Veronica tense, Logan quickly whispered in her ear. "Just play along. Remember the more believable we are the sooner this'll be over."

Veronica sighed, Logan was right. She knew this would all be over once Logan got some kind of reaction out of his best friend and the only way to do that was to go along with this plan.

Logan smiled to himself as Veronica wound her arm around his neck. His eyes widened as she began to run a finger seductively up and down his chest.

"Hey, did you see Madison earlier?" Luke asked excitedly as Duncan sat down.

Duncan nodded distractedly, eyes following Veronicas finger trailing down Logans chest.

Veronica leaned into Logan and began to whisper into his ear.

Logan was tempted to laugh, while it looked as though she was whispering seductive suggestions, she was really going over in detail how to change a spare tire.

He was amazed by her acting skills. She knew just how to play their audience, how to make them believe what she wanted. Hell, he was tempted to believe it.

Catching sight of Duncan watching them, Logan grinned. He could test out his acting skills too.

Leaning forward he began to nuzzle Veronicas neck, whispering all the naughty things he wanted to do to her. Veronica gasped, blushing at the words coming out of his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan watched Duncans face, searching for a reaction. The only sign that Duncan was bothered by the little performance was the fact that his left eye began to twitch.

Slowly, Logan placed his hands behind Veronicas neck, his fingers tangling in her silken tresses, holding her still as his lips began placing feather light kisses along her collarbone up to her throat before finding her lips. Veronica gasped as his lips touched hers. Logan softly moved his lips against hers, causing her to hesitantly part her lips, granting his tongue access, allowing it to slide against her own, tangling wetly. Veronica raked her fingers across his scalp and down the back of his neck.

Breaking the kiss, his mouth moved to her neck, sucking, laving. Veronica tilted her head to the side to give him greater access, moaning his name at the feel of his teeth grazing her sensitive skin.

Unconsciously, her hips began rubbing against the buldge in his jeans eliciting a low moan of approval from his throat.

Slanting his mouth over hers, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, capturing her mouth in a hard, bruising kiss.

Reluctantly tearing her lips from his, Veronica breathed in some much needed air as she revelled in the feel of Logan's heart rapidly pounding against her own. Slowly, sanity came back to Veronica, causing her to wince. Glancing around the quad into the blatantly curious faces of her classmates, Veronica sighed, the entire school seemed to be watching her and Logan, all except Duncan who was conspicuously absent. Cat calls came from all around them. Suprisingly, the loudest of the group was Enbom not Dick, who didn't seem to be taking part in it, instead looking lost in his thoughts.

"Damn, first Madison and now Veronica! Must be something in the water!" Enbom laughed, nudging an unresponsive Dick.

Looking down, Veronica saw that she was still straddling Logan, who was staring at her with glazed eyes, the gleam in his eye making her shift uncomfortably atop him.

Veronica swallowed. "I have to go to my locker."

Cursing herself for sounding breathy, Veronica jumped out of Logans lap. Before she could grab her bag, Logan picked it up. "I'll go with you."

Veronica lifted her eye bow in question. In answer, he held out his hand, looking expectantly at her. Exhaling softly, Veronica placed her small hand in his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two minutes. Two unbearably awkward minutes. That was how long Veronica and Logan had been holding hands. After walking into the school, they had been cornered by a group of 09ers that insisted on talking their ears off.

Veronica sighed as she tugged on her hand for the seventh time. Logan glared at her and tightened his hold.

"I have talk to one of my teachers." Veronica lied.

Logan straightened. "I'll go with you!"

Before Veronica could reply, Logan had already dragged her down the hall.

"Hey, slow down!" Veronica said, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"You're the one that wanted to get away so much!" Logan huffed.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to get away from you adoring public and their prying eyes."

Logan grinned. "They did seem to enjoy the show, huh?"

"It's bound to be all over school by last period." Veronica groaned.

"Good." Logan nodded approvingly.

Veronica gaped at him. "What? Good?"

"This is what we wanted, remember?"

Veronica frowned. "Fine, but you pull a stunt like that again and I'll make sure you regret it!"

"How else are we supposed to be convincing?" Logan asked curiously.

Veronica sighed. "We need to make some gound rules." Holding a finger up to silence his next comment, Veronica continued. "I should have done this last week. Okay…First, no kissing or inappropriate touching. We can hold hands and wrap our arms around each other but that's all. Second, I'm not sitting at your table everyday. Third, no more parties. Agreed?"

Logan smirked. "Fine, no kissing or 'inappropriate' touching unless the occasion calls for it. Second, I refuse to sit at that shitty table of yours. Third-"

Veronica cut him off. "I can assure you no occasion is going to call for mindless groping. And where do you get off calling my table-"

Logan interrupted her with a cough, rolling his eyes he continued. "As I was saying, if the situation calls for it, there may be groping. As for your third point, we'll stop going to parties after Homecoming weekend is over."

Veronicas eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of the Homecoming dance that was this weekend. She had just assumed this whole thing with Logan would be over and she would be free to go with Troy.

"I never agreed to go with you! That wasn't part of the deal." Veronica grumbled.

"It is now." Logan said firmly.

Veronica glared at him, thinking of ways to use this to her advantage. She was so busy coming up with plans that she didn't notice that the boy she had been avoiding all day was waiting for her at her locker. Sending a quick glance at Logan, Veronica cringed. He had apparently already caught sight of Troy and didn't look happy.

"See you later, Logan." Veronica said in her best no-nonsense tone.

Logan looked as though he was ready to argue but stopped when he saw Veronica glaring at him.

"Fine, but I'm coming back in" Logan looked at his watch. "ten minutes."

"Go." Veronica demanded.

Sending a quick glare at Troy, Logan bent down and swiftly brushed his lips against Veronicas. Before Veronica had time to react, he was already walking down the hall. She could hear him muttering to himself. "The situation totally called for it."

After watching Logan disappear down the hall Veronica turned and faced Troy.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked, head down.

"Sure." Veronica shrugged.

Even though she knew the fight wasn't his fault, she was still angry at him. She was also more than a little confused by the nagging feeling of guilt that was bothering her. She had no reason to feel guilty for talking to Troy. Logan wasn't even her real boyfriend so it wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong.

"I guess I'll start." Troy said softly.

Veronica gasped when she saw his face. While Logan was only sporting a black eye that seemed to be healing rather quickly, Troy had a split lip, black eye, small cuts along his eyebrows and very puffy red nose. All in all, he looked like hell.

"How do you feel?" Veronica interrupted him.

"Like hell." Troy grimaced.

"Uh…Sorry about the other night." Veronica blurted out.

"Me too." Troy stated.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault it's just…" Veronica trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I get it. I was fighting with your boyfriend and you got protective of him." Troy shrugged.

She was tempted to deny feeling protective of Logan but that would only lead to questions of their 'realationship', which would no doubt make complications.

Troy continued. "I care about you and I really don't want to lose you. Friends?"

"Of course." Veronica sighed in relief.

"As your friend I'll try to get along with Echolls. I'm only doing this for you though, since he's important to you."

Veronica stared at Troy incredulously. She was amazed by how wrong everyone was about her and Logans realationship. They hated each other but everyone insisted on claiming to have seen a deeper meaning in their bickering. Veronica shook her head at how wrong people could be.

As if Logan could sense her thoughts had invovled him, he came sauntering down the hall.

"Done talking to your little friend." Logan sneered as he headed over to join his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her possessively, kissing her temple.

Veronica took a deep breath and looked at Troy. "I'll see you later, kay?"

"Yeah, maybe we could have that movie night you and Wallace seem to rave about." Troy said hopefully.

Ignoring Logans growl, Veronica replied with a small smile. "Yeah, that would be fun."

Sending one final glare in Troys direction, Logan grabbed Veronicas hand and walked away.

* * *

Dick wandered the hall, looking around anxiously. He had been looking for Mac for the past fifteen minutes and she was no where to be found. He was tempted to ask Veronica but she seemed busy with Logan and Beaver was nowhere to be found so, he was on his own. After thinking of all the possible places Mac could be, Dick decided to stand outside of the girls restroom on the off chance she was in there. He didn't have to wait long before a familiar face came out.

Madison looked thoroughly pleased as she spotted him leaning against the wall.

"Oh, how sweet are you? Couldn't wait to see me? You are the best boyfriend." Madison cooed.

Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her antics. Never once in their entire relationship had she paid this much attention to him.

"I'm glad I found you." Dick lied.

"Of course you are." Madison laughed, delighted.

"Right. Uh…have you seen that girl Mac I gave a ride to the other night." Dick asked casually.

Madisons expression went dark. She suddenly pasted on a fake smile and rubbed his arm lightly.

"No, why?" Madison asked sickly sweet.

"Umm… she left her cell in my car and I thought I should give it back to her." Dick said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, no. That poor thing. She must be so worried she'll never find it. I see her in english, give it to me and I'll make sure she gets what's hers." Madison fluttered her eyes at him.

"Oh, I don't have it with me…I left it…in Logans locker." Dick explained. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I did." Madisons smile turned feral. "She left with some guy. She seemed really happy to be with him and I might have heard something about them spending the rest of the day together."

Dick tried to talk past the lump in his throat. "Do you know who the guy was?"

Madison shook her head then covered her hand with her mouth, hiding her small smile. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I should have realised how this would make you feel."

Dick nodded numbly, his thoughts running rampant.

"I mean it must be hard finding out that your little brothers girlfriend is cheating on him. I'm sorry. Hey, lets get your mind off of this. I know something that is sure to work." Madison said suggestively, pressing herself against him.

Looking down into Madisons face, Dicks blue eyes cleared. "I have to go to…I just have to go."

Dick rushed down the hall, leaving an enraged Madison in his wake.

Dick was determined to find out who this guy hanging around Mac was. In order to do that though, he had to do some investigating. Dick smiled to himself as he spotted the person who was sure to have answers.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Don't shoot me for the lack of MaDi cause there will be more in the next chapter, **promise**.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

****

"Logan." Veronica said in her best warning tone.

"What? I'm just saying that the guy's shady." Logan said defensively.

"And all I'm saying is that it won't kill you to be nice to him! Besides, I'm not seeing this 'shady' side of him. You just have to accept that Troy is a nice guy." Veronica replied with a grin.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Logan muttered sarcasticly. At Veronicas glare, Logan searched for a distraction. "So…did you see D.K. after our little show?"

Logan hid his self satisfied smile as Veronicas eyes shot to his, her interest piqued. "No, he left the table before I could see his reaction. Did you?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. I see him this period, so I figured I'll test the waters."

As they reached Veronicas classroom, she responded. "Sounds like a plan. See ya."

Veronica gently pulled her hand from his and walked quickly to her seat, glancing back at the doorway where Logan still stood.

With a small salute, Logan walked out of sight. Veronica glanced around the classroom and groaned as she caught Dick staring intently at her.

* * *

Logan walked into his classroom, eyes searching for his best friend. He spotted Duncan working at his desk, head in a math book.

Logan slowly made his way to the desk beside his friend. "Hey, man."

Duncan nodded in response, not looking up.

As the teacher began her lesson, Logan leaned over and whispered to Duncan. "Wanna play Halo after school? Your place?"

Duncan nodded distractedly before bending his head once more.

Logan sighed. After that kiss with Veronica at lunch, Logan had expected some kind of reaction. Instead, all he got was a brief, distracted nod.

* * *

Meg smiled as Veronica quickly gathered her things and shoved them into her bag. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me?"

Forcing a smile, Veronica responded. "I'm not the mall kind of girl. Sorry."

Before Meg could respond a Blonde tornado rushed towards them. "Yo Mars, I'll walk you to your car."

Veronica gaped at the new arrival. _Since when is Dick nice to me?_

"Did we call a truce without my knowledge?" Veronica asked dryly.

Dick shook his head. "Uhh, no."

"Then why the hell are you talking to me?" Veronica asked, walking out of the classroom.

Dick rushed after her. "I figured since you and Logan are all 'you jump, I jump' and all that crap, that we should get to know each other."

Veronica eyed him. "I already know you and I wish I didn't."

"Umm… how about we talk about something we have in common." Dick suggested.

"We don't have anything in common." Veronica laughed, walking out of the school, Dick trailing behind her.

"What about Logan? He's my best friend and your boyfriend." Dick said with a grin.

"Thanks for the update." Veronica smirked.

"So how did you two hook up?" Dick asked politely.

"We just did. Nothing special." Veronica eyed him suspicously. His change in behavior made her nervous that he had discovered her and Logans plan. Why else would he have been staring at her during class?

"Well, how do you two…you know…" Dick began hesitantly.

"Do you need the birds and the bees talk? Cause I really don't want to have that conversation." Veronica smirked.

Dick ran his hands through his hair. "No, I got that covered! I was wondering…forget it!"

Taking pity on him, Veronica asked. "What do you want, Dick?"

"I just thought we should get along…we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Dick said slowly.

"Not if I can help it." Veronica mumbled to herself.

Ignoring her comment, Dick continued. "Your friend's on the basketball team, right?"

Curious at the change of subject, Veronica raised her eye brow. "Yup."

"That's cool. He seems like a cool guy. All your friends seem-" Veronica cut him off.

"Cool?" Veronica asked mockingly.

"Yeah." Dick shrugged. "What do your friends like? Are they single? Been dating anyone recently?"

Veronica eyed him curiously. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just wondering." Dick said defensively.

Before Veronica could reply, an arm was thrown possessively over her shoulder. "Get lost, Dick." Logan all but growled.

Realizing he wouldn't get any answers with Logan around, Dick nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, glaring at his friends retreating form.

"I think Dick has a crush on Wallace" Veronica joked.

Logans eyes widened. "Huh?"

Shaking her head, Veronica replied. "Nevermind. So, how did it go with Duncan?"

Frowning, Logan said. "It didn't. But I'm heading over to his place now, figure I'll be able to stir things up a bit."

Nodding approvingly, Veronica responded. "If anyone can, it would be you."

Placing a hand to his heart, Logan grinned. "Oh, you sweet talker."

Veronica pushed him away. "Tell me how it goes!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I win again." Logan said sarcasticly, throwing his controller to the floor infront of him. "Shocker."

Duncan shrugged, staring blankly at the T.V. screen. Running his fingers through his hair, Logan resisted the urge to strangle his practically catatonic best friend. Duncan had barely uttered a word since Logan had arrived two hours ago.

Logan had tried to draw him out with outlandish comments but that plan was quickly put to rest when Celeste came into the room and didn't leave. She kept sending side ways glances at them as if she was afraid they were doing something wrong. Logan was ready to inform her that he stopped needing babysitters when he was ten.

Standing up, Logan informed an unresponsive Duncan. "I'll be right back, man."

Celeste watched Logan carefully before asking coldly. "Do you need anything?"

Rolling his eyes, Logan replied politely. "I was just going to get something to drink."

"Well, you know where the kitchen is." Celeste said dismissively.

"That I do." Logan muttered under his breath, walking quickly out of the room.

Quickly grabbing a soda from the fridge, Logan leaned against the counter and sighed. He really didn't think he could go back out there without losing his mind.

As his eyes drifted around the kitchen, Logan suddenly grinned to himself.

Memories of Lilly excitedly informing him of Celestes favorite hiding spots filled Logans mind.

According to Lilly, there was a kitchen cabinet Celeste assumed no one bothered with, and that was where she kept the good stuff hidden.

"Fuck, if I'm going to get through another hour of this, I might as well be buzzed." Logan mumbled to himself, opening the cabinet.

His eyes widened when he saw the contents of the cabinet. Various prescription bottles were organized in rows. What caught his attention though, was the name on all the bottles. They were all prescribed to Duncan.

Frowning, Logan picked up the closest one and read the label. It was an anti-deppressant that had been filled the day his and Veronicas plan went into effect.

Logans eyes widened as he read the dosage. It seemed Duncan was taking enough medication to sedate a small elephant.

"No wonder he barely opens his mouth anymore, he's probably afraid pills will fall out." Logan said bitterly.

Looking at the bottle in his hand, Logan came to a snap decision. Quickly placing the bottle into his pocket, Logan closed the cabinet and walked casually out of the kitchen.

Celeste narrowed her eyes as Logan walked into the room. "Is everything okay? You took awhile in there."

"Oh, my mom called. She wants us to have dinner as a family so I have to go." Logan lied smoothly.

Logan grinned to himself as he watched Celeste sigh in relief. "Well, it was nice of you to come over. Tell your mother I say hello." Celeste said as she ushered Logan to the door, practically shoving him forward in her haste to be rid of him.

"Bye." Logan waved as Celeste shut the door in his face.

Glancing down at his ringing cellphone, Logan smiled. It was Veronica, she expected an update on his day with D.K., but that could wait; he had something more important to do.

* * *

Wallace grinned as he watched Veronica slam her cell phone down. 

"Damn him! I told him to keep me updated! He won't even answer the phone!" Veronica shouted.

"You know, I don't think this counts as quality time." Wallace said playfully.

Veronica instantly calmed. "Sorry, no more. The rest of tonight is BFF fun, promise."

Grabbing an orange soda, Veronica downed it in one gulp. "The night of BFF bonding has officially begun."

"Is our goal to put ourselves in sugar comas?" Wallace smiled as he watched Veronica chew a handful of skittles. "Girl, you better slow down if you don't wanna have one hell of a sugar hangover tomorrow.

Grinning, Veronica reached for another pack of candy. "Come on, live a little. A little sugar never hurt anyone."

* * *

Dick felt like a stalker. He had been sitting in his truck outside of Macs house for over two hours. He was seriously toeing the line to creepy weird guy. 

Before driving over, he had prepared a little speech, but the second he parked, it was forgotten. Now, he was staring at the steering wheel, debating with himself on whether or not he should leave.

The choice was taken from him when someone knocked on his window. Looking up, Dick came face to face with the source of his current dilemma.

Rolling down his window, Dick grinned. "Hey."

"Ham sandwiches." Mac said, handing him a plate piled with small sandwiches.

At Dicks questioning look, Mac continued. "My mom thought you might be hungry." She explained with a small grin. "You know, cause you've been out here for a while."

Shrugging sheepishly, Dick replied. "You noticed that, huh?"

Mac nodded. "Kind of hard to miss."

"Get in." Dick blurted out.

Smiling, Mac moved around the truck and climbed in. Once the door closed, an awkward silence surrounded them.

"You have a girlfriend, Dick." Mac said, breaking the tense quiet.

"Yeah, well you have a boyfriend." Dick retorted.

Macs eyes widened. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do!" Dick said forcefully.

"Do not!" Mac cried indignantly.

Shaking his head, Dick said. "Do too!"

"Dick, I think I would know if I had a boyfriend!" Mac said, exasperated.

"Then who's the guy that brought you home today?" Dick asked sullenly.

"A friend, nothing more. Besides, it doesn't matter. This- whatever it is, needs to stop." Mac said flatly.

Dick frowned. "Why?"

"You have a girlfriend, Dick." Mac repeated.

Running his fingers through his hair, Dick stated firmly. "I'll dump her."

Mac stared at him incredulusly before responding. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Dick asked, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Because…you just can't. What would everyone say?" Mac said softly. "I don't care but I know you would."

"I don't care." Dick said quickly. "Besides, no one is going to want to piss me and Veronica off. That would just be dumb."

Mac smiled as she thought of Veronica and Dick scaring people.

Tentatively, Mac asked. "Are you sure?"

Dick nodded hastily. "Completely."

Mac questioned, laughing a little. "Okay. When are you going to do it?"

"At school tomorrow." Dick suddenly frowned before hitting the steering wheel repeatedly. "It's her birthday on Wednesday."

Mac sighed. "You can do it next week."

"What about homecoming? It's this weekend." Dick questioned.

"We'll figure something out." Mac reassured. Glancing at her house, Mac frowned. "I better get going before my dad insists on giving you 'the talk'."

Dick looked over and saw Macs father on the porch, glaring at them. "See you tomorrow."

Nodding, Mac smiled. "Bye."

* * *

The next morning, Veronica woke with a groan. Wallace had been right, she should have stopped on the seventh bag of candy. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt grainy. She stood up and dragged herself into the shower. Through the sound of the showers spray, she thought she heard someone knock on the door. Deciding it was her imagination, Veronica closed her eyes and let the water soothe her tense muscles. When the water began to turn cold, Veronica jumped out and wrapped a towel around her body. As she walked out of the bathroom, she heard her phone ring. Running into the kitchen she answered it. "Hello." 

"Don't be mad." Wallace said quickly.

"Why?" Veronica asked tense.

"You'll see." Wallace answered cryptically before hanging up.

"Damn! What the hell was that about? I'm the mysterious one in this friendship, not him!" Veronica muttered as she walked to her room, still clutching her phone. "Damn him! I'm not talking to him." Veronica shut her door and leaned her forehead against it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Veronica screamed and dropped her phone. Sitting on her bed was Logan, looking way too comfortable for her peace of mind.

"Why the fuck are you in my bedroom? How did you get in here?" Veronica yelled, clutching her towel closer to her body.

Logan smirked and held up a key.

"For a family full of P.I.s, one would expect the hiding spot for your spare key to be more original than under the welcome mat."

"You do know when no one answers the door that doesn't give you the right to barge in, right? Why are you here?" Veonica asked.

"You're the one who wanted me to tell you how things went with D.K." Logan said as he patted Backup.

Veronica glared at Backup. _So much for loyal guard dog!_

"You couldn't have called? Just get out and let me get dressed." Veronica cringed.

_Great, mention the fact that you have no clothes on. Good idea, Mars!_

Logan leaned back onto her pillow and let his eyes rake over her body. Veronica glared at him and pointed to the door.

"Out!"

Backup immediately stood up and trotted out of the room.

"Now that he's gone, you can continue." Logan motioned his hands toward her towel.

"Logan! I'm not dressing infront of you! Now get out of my room!" Veronica yelled.

"And miss an opportunity like this? I think not." Logan grinned.

Veronica huffed and went into her closet to change.

When she came out, she saw Logan going through one of her drawers.

"Does privacy mean anything to you?" Veronica said, slamming the drawer shut.

"Nope, but that's probably because I've never had any."

"Yeah, being the son of famous movie stars must be really hard on you." Veronica said sarcasticly. "How did things go yesterday? I tried calling but no one picked up."

"Yeah, I had something important to do." Logan said evasively.

"What aren't you telling me?" Veronica asked, genuinely puzzled.

Logan smiled sheepishly and got off the bed. "Time to go. Don't want to be late for school."

Unease washed over Veronica as she watched Logan fidget.

"Logan, what did you do?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I know I said I would update earlier, but I had finals which is also why this chapter is kinda short. Sorry! Also, Ch. 18 will be up on Mon./Tues, most of it's already written so I'm leaning towards Mon.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Why do you think I did anything?" Logan asked defensively.

"Because I know you." Veronica replied, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me."

Logan frowned and crossed his arms, refusing to speak.

Sighing, Veronica thought about her next words carefully. She knew how to play this game, if she pushed too hard Logan would shut down and she would never get answers. She had to get Logan to tell her on his own time.

"Fine, how did it go with Duncan?" Veronica asked, trying to sound casual.

Eying her suspiciously, Logan asked cautiously. "That's it? No interrogation?"

"You said you didn't do anything." Veronica shrugged. "Back to Duncan, how did it go?"

Logan groaned. "Terrible. The guy's a fucking zombie! Nothing I said got a reaction out of him."

"Maybe he was in shock. I mean this" Veronica motioned between them. "was completely out of the blue. It'll probably take some time to digeste, that's all." Veronica suggested.

"No, that's not it." Logan grinned.

Frowning at his conviction, Veronica questioned. "How can you be so sure?"

Rolling on the balls of his heels, Logan replied. "I went to the kitchen to get a drink and decided to go through the cabinet where Celeste hides the liquor." Logan stopped and glanced at Veronica.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica motioned for him to continue.

"When I opened the cabinet I found something even better. There were tons of medicine bottles, all prescribed to Duncan. Fuck, they could open their own pharmacy with all those pills."

"Did you get the names of the drugs he's on?" Veronica asked, hopefully.

Logan shook his head.

"Logan, we could've used that information!" Veronica said, exasperated. "Did you do anything helpful?"

Logan looked meaningfully at Veronica, waiting for her to comprehend what he was trying to tell her.

As understanding dawned on Veronica, her eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't."

Glancing down, Logan said. "It was the only way."

Running her fingers through her hair, Veronica said quickly. "We can fix this. First tell me, what exactly did you do?"

"I replaced his drugs with placebos." Logan mumbled.

Veronica stared at Logan, shocked. "Logan! How could you do something like this? Do you realize how irresponsible that was?"

"I had to do something!" Logan shouted.

"What if he needs those? You said yourself there was more than one type of medication. What if they're dependent on this? Do you have any idea what this could do to him?" Veronica asked, close to panicking.

"He'll be fine" Logan said firmly.

"How the hell do you know? You're not a doctor! God, Logan! How could you do this?" Veronica hissed.

"I just want my best friend back!" Logan exclaimed in a defeated voice.

Veronica instantly softened, knowing that she would do anything if she had the chance to get her best friend back.

Veronica took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I know you do."

Forcing an overly chipper voice, Veronica chirped. "We should get going. Don't want to be late!"

Logan looked at her before smiling softly.

"After you." Logan waved his hands infront of him.

* * *

Mac frowned as she walked through the parking lot, towards the school. She had hoped to stay home today but her mother insisted that she go and spend time with 'that cute young man'. 

Mac silently prayed that she could avoid Dick for the entire day. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, in fact that was the one thing she wanted most, it was just that she didn't think she could handle seeing Madison hanging on him. On today of all days, Mac hoped that things went her way, after all, it was her birthday.

Mac smiled when she spotted Veronica and Logan in what seemed to be a heated discussion. Shaking her head, Mac walked over to them.

* * *

As they walked towards the school, Veronica suddenly stopped. She had tried to ignore the hundred questions floating around in her brain but one question in particular had been bothering her. 

"Okay, this is really bugging me. I have to know, how did you manage to get identical pills?"

Logan looked down at her and grinned. "When you have enough money, you can get anything done."

"Don't I know it." Veronica muttered bitterly.

Sensing her change in mood, Logan quickly continued. "I just called a friend of my dads and asked for a favor. Two hours later, I went back to the Kanes and switched them out. The rest is history."

Veronica snorted. "You wish. I have this bad feeling that things aren't going to be as easy as you seem to think."

"Why are you always so pessimistic?" Logan frowned.

"I'm just being realistic. One of us has to be." Veronica reasoned.

Before Logan could respond, Mac ran up to them. "Hey Veronica, Logan."

Logan nodded, while Veronica said happily. "Hey, how does it feel being one year older? Feel any wiser yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Mac grinned as she walked into the school.

"Any big plans?" Veronica asked.

Mac shook her head. "Just traditional family stuff."

"Bummer." Logan mumbled.

"Ignore him." Veronica smiled.

"It's okay really. My mom makes a cake and my dad tells stories about my childhood." Mac sighed. "It could be worse. At least my little brother doesn't spit on my cake anymo…"

Mac trailed off as she saw Madison walk into school, pressed up against Dick. Growling, Mac stormed away, leaving a confused Veronica and Logan in her wake.

"Did your friend just growl at us?" Logan questioned.

Staring in the direction Mac ran, Veronica replied. "Yeah, I think she did."

* * *

Watching the minutes slowly drag by, Dick silently went through the check list in his head. Everything was planned. The only thing that posed a problem was ditching Madison who had seemingly super glued herself to Dicks side. Frowning at the thought of his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Dick tried to think of ways to distract Madison as he slipped away later today. He would have to come up with something that would catch Madisons undivided attention. The only thing that seemed to entertain Madison for long was herself, Logan or insulting Veronica. Dick suddenly smiled, a plan already forming in his mind. 


	18. Chapter 18 pt 1

**A/N:** Part 2 of chapter 18 will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I'd post it right now but I have to get to work.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 (part 1)**

Logan grinned down at Veronica as she spoke. "It's stupid! I don't see why I have to be partnered with Carrie Bishop! I told Mr. Vallen that I was willing to work alone but no, we have to have partners!"

Veronica had been complaining for the past five minutes, much to the amusment of Logan.

"This is so unfair!" Veronica huffed.

"It'll be fine." Logan said with a grin.

"Easy for you to say! She's not your partner!" Veronica said in annoyance. "I should get to class."

She had been hoping for a little sympathy not obvious amusment by her pain. Wallace would have made her feel better but as Veronica had found out in third period, Wallace was out sick today.

A loud noise caught the attention of every student in the hallway. A girl was on the floor surrounded by her books glaring at the boy that had knocked her down. As the boy raced towads the bathroom, Veronica and Logan caught sight of a familiar face before the door closed. The unmistakable sound of Duncan retching could be heard from their spot.

Logan stared at the closed door, a guilty look marring his handsome features.

Veronica slipped her hand into his. Logan looked down at her with gratitude shining in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Veronica reassured, gently squeezing his hand.

* * *

Dick smiled as he went over his plan once again. He had come up with the perfect timing to ensure Madison would be completely distracted while he slipped away. Spotting Madison, Dick walked over with slumped shoulders, hoping she would buy his act.

"What's wrong, baby?" Madison cooed when she spotted his frowning face.

Dick shrugged. "I dunno. I'm worried about Logan."

Intrigued, Madison asked. "Really, why?"

"I think Veronica's cheating on him." Dick lied.

"Why would you think that?" Madison asked excitedly.

It was no secret that Madison had a major thing for Logan and hated Veronica.

"That Vandergrauff kid kept saying things about how him and Veronica are really close. It just sounded like something was going on." Dick lied. "I feel bad for Logan. He's going to be heartbroken."

"Oh, I just remembered I have to talk to Shelley. Bye." Madison said unconvincingly, hurrying down the hall.

Dick smiled to himself, satisfied things were going according to plan. He walked off in the opposite direction of Madison, keeping an eye out for Mac.

* * *

Logan frowned as he sat at the lunch table that was quickly filling with 09ers. Lunch had started more than five minutes ago and Veronica still wasn't at the table. Usually she was one of the first people here because of her paranoia that one of the 09ers would try and pull something. Logan nodded absent mindedly to Luke as he scanned the crowds once again for Veronica. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in sight of Duncan walking slowly towards the table, looking as though he was preparing for another jaunt to the bathroom.

A shadow fell on Logan and he looked at the person atanding infront of him. Madison smiled superiorly at Luke as she interrupted his little tirade.

"Logan, I have something important to tell you" Madison simpered.

Rolling his eyes, Logan replied sarcasticly. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."

With a confident smirk, Madison said simply. "It's about Veronica."

Logan instantly stood and walked away from prying eyes. "Fine."

Grinning, Madison followed him.

Once Madison reached him, Logan spoke. "What about Veronica?"

Seeing that Logan was in no mood for games, Madison replied. "Well, I have it on good authority that she's cheating on you with Troy."

Smiling slightly, Logan asked. "You do?"

Frowning at his calm demeneor, Madison tried again. "Yes, I do. Troy has been telling anyone who will listen that he and Veronica are going to be an official couple in afew days. That they're already practicly a couple."

Logans hands balled up. Rage filled him at the thought of Troys lies. Clenching his jaw, Logan strode towards the school angrily.

Grinning to herself, Madison watched Logans retreating form. She would bet good money that he and Veronica would be over by the end of the day, all thanks to her little lie.

* * *

Walking into the almost empty classroom, Mac took a deep breath. Approaching Veronica who was gathering her books, Mac gathered her courage and suppressed her guilt.

No matter how she reasoned what she was about to do, she still felt that nagging feeling of guilt.

"Veronica?" Mac said hesitantly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sit down." Veronica motioned for the chair next to her.

Once Mac sat down, Veronica leaned towards her. "What did you want to talk about? The oh-so-not-secret crush of yours?" Veronica asked, grinning.

Mac smiled slightly. "No, although things are definitely going better with that. I kinda wanted to talk to you about…well…I heard you were digging up dirt on 09ers parents."

Veronica looked at her quizzically. She had no idea where Mac was going with this.

"Yeah, as sort of a side thing. Why?" Veronica asked curiously.

Mac looked down. "Well, there are just somethings about my folks…"

"You want dirt on your parents?" Veronica asked, slightly shocked.

She had never taken Mac as the type to dig up the past to use against her parents.

"No, it's just they don't get me. Their Nascar and nachos and I'm… falafeles and fellini." Mac ran her hand through her hair. "It's not that they're bad parents, I just sometimes wonder how they could have had had a daughter like me."

"You think you're adopted." Veronica stated.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like I don't belong with them. I guess I just want to know if I'm justified in feeling that way."

Veronica smiled sympatheticly. She completely understood what Mac was going through. The wondering about your parentage, then feeling as though you're betraying your family for even thinking such thoughts.

"I'll do it, free of charge." Veronica said quickly.

"Thank you." Mac smiled.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my troublesome boyfriend." Veronica said as she stood.

"Okay, see you later." Mac watched Veronica walk away then placed her head in her hands.

She hoped this guilt would go away soon. Standing, Mac walked out of the room and towards her locker.


	19. Chapter 18 pt 2

**Chapter 18 (part 2)**

As Mac passed a nearby classroom, arms surrounded her and pulled her through the door. Before Mac had the chance to scream, she heard a familiar voice.

"It's me." Dick said, loosining his hold of her.

Mac squinted and looked up into his face. "Can you turn on the lights?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Dick said, sheepishly, hitting a nearby switch.

Instead of the harsh overhead lights, white christmas lights that had been hung on the walls turned on, bathing the room in a soft, warm light.

For the first time, Mac looked at her surroundings. Purple and silver balloons filled the small classroom, white irises were on every available surface. In the middle of the room was a small round table covered in a white table cloth. The room had a magical feel to it.

Tears filled her eyes as she took it all in.

Dick watched the awe and delight cross Macs features and felt his heart jump. She looked beautiful.

Without taking her eyes off the beautiful room, Mac softly touched one of the white irises on a nearby desk.

"How did you know my favorite flower? And my favorite colors?" Mac asked in awe.

Smiling, Dick answered. "I asked your mom."

Mac turned to face Dick, watching curiously as he pulled out a key to lock the door.

Mac raised her eyebrow. Shrugging Dick explained. "To keep away uninvited guests."

Nodding, Mac smiled. "Great idea."

With a huge smile, Dick took Macs hand and led her towars the table. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"I sure am. What's on the menu?" Mac sat down and watched Dick walk over to a desk sitting by the wall.

Grabbing two coverd plates, Dick smiled. "Your favorite."

Mac gasped as he uncovered her plate. Nori, Makizushi, and rice covered her plate.

"I love japanese food." Mac said, smiling.

"I know." Dick stated. "It looks good."

Mac was shocked once she realized Dick planned on eating the same as her. She hadn't taken him as the japanese food type of guy.

Picking up a piece of Makizushi, Dick popped it into his mouth. Mac had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter at the expression on Dicks face.

Swallowing the food quickly, Dick grabbed his glass of water and took huge gulps.

"Not your thing?" Mac asked, grinning.

Shaking his head, Dick lied. "It was great."

Mac felt her heart warm at the fact that Dick would do all of this for her, even eat Sushi.

"This is so amazing, how did you manage to do all of this?" Mac asked, glancing around the room.

"I have my ways." Dick answered mysteriously.

"Which are?" Mac asked curiously.

"Don't you know a man can never reveal his sources?" Dick asked mock seriously.

"This is truly amazing, Dick. I'm speechless. You're a really great guy." Mac gushed.

Dicks face reddened as he ducked his head bashfully.

"I can't believe you asked my mom about me." Mac laughed.

Mac smiled as his face became visible once again. "Hey. What's up with the kidnapping routine?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Dick blushed, waving his arm to the classroom.

"It was. Definitely one of the best I've ever received." Mac said softy. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

Dick looked at her intently. "You're worth it."

"I think you're worth it too." Mac replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

Feeling her mouth go dry at the look in his eyes, Mac quickly took a drink of her water.

"I bet you do this for all the girls." Mac joked.

"Only you." Dick said seriously, looking straight into Macs eyes.

Mac felt her stomach flutter as he placed his hand over hers.

* * *

Logan stormed into the school and spotted the person he was looking for. 

"We need to talk." Logan called harshly.

"Really? Why would I want to talk to you?" Troy asked bitterly. "Tell me, how did you manage to make me look like the bad guy in all this? I'm just really curious what lies you've been telling Veronica."

Logan laughed mirthlessly. "I'm the one telling lies? What about you? You really think you have a chance with her? You're nothing, not even a blip on her radar."

Troy smirked. "Maybe right now, but you're bound to prove to her what a complete fuck up you are and when you do I'm going to be there. You're just going to be another regret. In fact-"

Troy was cut off by Logans fist hitting his jaw.

Before the fight could escalate, Vice Principle Clemmons appeared, grabbing Logans shoulder.

"Mr. Echolls, come with me."

* * *

Veronica walked around the quad, looking for Logan, he was no where in sight. After her talk with Mac, she had rushed out here to meet him but she couldn't find him. Sighing, Veronica decided to go to his locker. As she walked inside, she caught sight of John Enbom. 

"Hey, John." Veronica called out.

Smiling, John walked over to her. "Hey, Veronica. What's up?"

"Have you seen Logan? I can't find him." Veronica said with a frown.

John bit his lip, debating whether to tell her the truth. "He's in Clemmons office. He punched Troy right in front of Clemmons."

Veronicas eyes widened. Even when Logan was being a complete dumbass, he still knew enough not to do those things in front of teachers. Unless he hadn't seen Clemmons there.

"Thanks." Veronica said, already walking towards the Principals office.

She abruptly stopped when she saw Logan sitting on a bench outside of the office, head against the wall.

"Why Logan?" Veronica asked as she reached him.

"He was being a jackass." Logan said angrily.

Before Veronica could respond, Clemmons walked out of the office and glanced at Logan before frowning at Veronica.

"I've called you parents. Your father will be here in about half an hour to take you home." Clemmons was already walking away, he failed to notice the look of terror that settled over Logans face.

Veronica frowned at such a reaction. Sure, it was scary to face a parents wrath but not that scary. A small voice in her head screamed that something was not right. She just didn't know what.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Veronica asked gently.

As if just realizing he wasn't alone, Logan quickly schooled his features into boredom.

"Fine and dandy." Logan said sarcasticly.

Sitting down beside him, Veronica took Logans hand in her own and held on tightly. Logan glanced at her before turning back towards the wall.

* * *

Mac giggled as she walked out of the classroom hand in hand with Dick. 

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Mac asked, stopping to look at him.

"Nope, I've got people." Dick said in a fake british accent, drawing out another round of giggles from Mac.

"Of course you do." Mac grinned.

"I'll walk you to class before lunch ends." Dick said, dissapointed.

"Okay." Mac said, matching his tone.

Perking up slightly, Dick said with a grin. "I forgot to give you your present."

Mac smiled brightly. "Oooh, presents!"

Dick chuckled before responding. "I'm going to give it to you after school. Meet me in the library after the last bell."

Mac pouted. "Why can't I have it now?"

"This way you'll be thinking about me for the rest of the day." Dick said, smiling at his own brilliance.

"Aw, you Mr. Casablancas are too adorable." Mac said playfully.

"I know, it's my curse to bear." Dick said, mock seriously.

As they walked down the hall, neither noticed a person turn the corner and watch them with a frown.

Looking down the hall, Madison thoughtfully glanced at the closed door of the now abandoned classroom.

* * *

Veronica and Logan stared ahead of them at the wall, holding hands tightly. 

"Logan." A deep voice caused them to startle.

Veronica looked up into the face of Aaron Echolls and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"Veronica." Aaron said with a charming smile. "It's nice to see you."

"You too." Veronica said politely.

Logan reluctantly let go of Veronicas hand and stood.

"I hope to see you again." Aaron said warmly to Veronica before looking at Logan. "Lets go"

Veronica watched father and son walk down the hall, frowning. She saw Logan jump slightly when Aaron placed his hand on his shoulder. Something was going on and Veronica intended to find out what it was.


	20. Chapter 19 pt 1

**Chapter 19 (part 1)**

**A/N:** Part 2 of chapter 19 will be posted on Mon./Tues. I know this part is kinda short but it was the best place in the chapter to cut off. I promise the next part is longer!

* * *

With a frown, Madison tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the cloth covered table. 

It was beyond comprehension that Dick would do something this romantic, this sweet. Dick Casablancas, the guy who once gave her crotchless panties as a birthday gift had made a grand romantic gesture- for someone else! Madison couldn't wrap her brain around it.

Looking around the beautifully decorated classroom, she inwardly seethed.

Years of dealing with his asanine comments and constant groping and she had never, not once, received anything considered even remotely romantic from him. Then some girl shows up and Dick is a changed man. Gone was the immature, perverted boy Madison had been forced to tolerate. Now, he was romantic and considerate.

It was as though he was a competely different person.

He no longer followed her around like a dog in heat. He had refused all her attempts at seduction. Also, he no longer placated her by agreeing with everything she said.

Eyeing a vase of Irises, Madison suddenly grabbed it and threw it acoss the room. With a satisfying crash, the glass shattered against the wall.

* * *

Walking quietly to the back of the library, Veronica scanned the tables for a familiar face.

"We need to talk." Veronica whispered harshly, unaware that Logan had spoken the same exact words only hours earlier.

Troy cocked his head to the side. "What can I do for the lovely lady today?"

Ignoring his playful tone, Veronica asked seriously. "What happened with Logan earlier?"

"I should have figured that's what this would be about." Troy muttered under his breath.

Veronica stared at Troy, waiting for him to explain.

Troy sighed. "He ran up to me and started screaming about me being your friend then he attacked me for no reason. Clemmons came by and took Logan to the office."

Veronica frowned, only two weeks ago she would have believed anyone if they told her Logan did ritual sacrafices in the boys bathroom, now she couldn't bring herself to believe the simple story Troy was telling her. She couldn't help but wonder if Logan had valid reasons for going after Troy.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Veronica smiled slightly. She had been spending too much time with Logan if she was actually starting to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Mistaking the smile as one of acceptance, Troy leaned closer. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't." Veronica said, standing up. "See y- Is that Dick?" Veronica asked, shocked.

She was actually willing to bet good money that he had never stepped foot in the library before today. Watching the blonde stalk straight to one of the back rooms, Veronica couldn't supress the snort that came out. She should have figured the only reason Dick would enter the library of his own free will, would be a girl. Veronica just hoped that whatever bimbo he was meeting was smart enough to steer clear of Madison Sinclair.

* * *

Dick was practicly bouncing on his heels as he waited for Mac to arrive. In his eagerness to see her, he had forgotten to be discreet. Dick shrugged off the posibility anyone had seen him come in.

"Hey." Dick said hapilly as the door opened.

"Hi. I got out of class early." Mac smiled.

Dick nodded. "Me too."

"My present?" Mac asked coyly.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Dick joked.

"Of course. You didn't really think I came to see you?" Mac asked playfully.

Pulling a small wrapped box from his pocket, Dick fiddled with the bow. "I don't know if you'll like it. I can return it if you don't."

Mac gently took it from his grasp and smiled. "Can I open it before deciding if I'm going to return it or not?"

As Mac slowly pulled at the delicate paper, Dick shifted uncomfortably. "Your mom said you love computer stuff so I jut figured… I can get you something else if this is the wrong program or whatever."

Mac looked up from the opened box. "I love it! How did you get this? It's not due to come out for another three months!"

"You like it?" Dick asked hopefully.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Mac squealed. "Thank you! It's perfect!"

With a sigh of relief, Dick returned the hug.

Pulling back, Mac laughed up into Dicks face. "Definitely my best birthday ever."

* * *

Walking into the office, Keith paused at the sight of his daughter. Veronica was pacing while mumbing under her breath, her cell phone clutched angrily in her hand.

"Sweetie, everything alright?" Keith asked, worry lacing his words.

Stopping abruptly, Veronica plastered on a fake smile. "Fine and dandy."

Keith eyed her for another moment before walking to his desk. Veronica sighed and sat down. It wouldn't do any good to worry her father, hell even she didn't know the reason why she was so agitated. All Veronica knew was since Logan had left with his father earlier that day, she had been on edge. Worry filled her gut at the mere thought of Logan. Something was wrong and Veronica couldn't do anything about it, mainly because she didn't even know what the problem was. Veronica had tried calling Logan repeatedly but he didn't answer. After leaving four messages telling him to call her back, Veronica had given up and started working on Macs case.

Groaning at the complications involving Macs life, Veronica dropped her head on the desk. _How do you tell someone who has the potential of being a close friend that their life is a lie?_


	21. Chapter 19 pt 2

**Chapter 19 Part 2**

After watching Veronica circuit the small living room for the third time, Wallace had finally had enough.

"V? You okay?" He asked curiously.

Veronica stopped and shrugged. "Fine. Lets go."

Wallace glanced at her, amused. "You sure?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Veronica asked in annoyance.

Wallace grinned. "You're still in your Snoopy pajamas."

Looking down, Veronica realized Wallace was right and rushed to her bedroom.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Veronica huffed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Wallace called through her bedroom door.

Veronica rubbed her eyes and sighed. She had been up most of the night worrying about Logan and then about how to break the news to Mac about what she had discovered. All in all, it had been a restless night. It didn't help matter that only mere hours after she had finally fallen to sleep, the ringing of her phone had woken her up an hour before she actually had to be awake. It had been Logan, informing her in a listless voice that he wouldn't be able to bring her to school today. Before she had been able to question him, he hung up.

"I'm fine, Wallace." Veronica lied.

After running three red lights, Veronica and Wallace jumped out of the LeBaron with two minutes to spare.

Sighing, Veronica ran to class, she would have to talk to Logan later.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Veronica was a ball of nervous energy. After every class she had waited for Logan for at his locker, he never showed. Veronica had caught sight of him several times only to lose him once more as he managed to slip into a crowd each time. It didn't take a P.I. to realize Logan was avoiding her. 

Walking outside, Veronica spotted Logan across the quad surrounded by his lackeys. As she made her way over to the table her eyes roamed over him, searching for any signs of distress. She found none. The only thing different today was the stiff way in which Logan seemed to hold himself.

Veronica rolled her eyes as Dick eagerly joined the small group around Logan, slapping him on the back. Narrowing her eyes as Logan winced before pasting on a brittle smile, Veronica watched him thoughtfully.

Pausing, Veronica's eyes widened in horror as pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. His stiff and awkward movements. The way he seemed to wear long sleeve shirts even in the middle of summer. Then there were all those pale, barely noticable scars that ran across his back, Veronica had discovered the other night. At the time, she had even thought they looked as though they had been made from a belt or whip. How had she not figured this out sooner?

Luke's voice pulled her out of her disturbing thoughts. "Veronica? You coming or what?"

Looking at him with a blank expression, Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch, Veronica." John supplied helpfully. "You coming?"

* * *

Madison snorted, watching Luke and John trail behind Veronica like pathetic puppies. The social order in Neptune high was changing, and not for the better. Shrugging off the distasteful notion of Veronica Mars being popular, Madison turned her thoughts to her wayward boyfriend. Not a minute after she had shown up at the table, he ran into a nearby crowd, not even sparing the time to say goodbye to Logan and his other friends. 

Glancing around the quad, Madison scanned the crowds for her boyfriend. As if on que, Dick seemed to appear out of thin air and sat beside her.

"Honey, where were you?" Madison cooed.

Dick shrugged and shoved a small velvet box into her hands. "Happy Birthday."

Opening the box slowly, Madison gulped. In smooth silk lining, sat a pair of beautiful pearl earings.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the expensive jewelry in her hands. Even though it was obvious Dick had spent a great deal of money on the earings, it felt like a slap in the face when compared to what he did for _her_.

Madison wasn't so naive to think expensive gifts meant anything. Being born in high society, she knew all Dick did was say he wanted something nice and the store had done all the work for him. The fact that he had been as thoughtful to create a romantic wonderland for that other girl meant something far more than any other gift he could have given.

Trying to supress the urge to cry, Madison refused to show weakness to the school. It wasn't fair. She was the one that had spent hours upon hours listening to Dicks stupid ramblings. She was the one that was forced to deal with his drunken groping, not that girl, Mac! Why should Mac be the one to reap all the benefits of the new and improved Dick?

She would be damned if Mac was going to get him when she didn't even have to suffer through a relationship with the ass!

She would not let that girl ruin her life, all she had to do was figure out a way to get rid of her. With a determined smile, Madison looked at Dick with glassy eyes.

"I love it!" She lied.

* * *

Veronica watched as Logan stubbornly refused to make eye contact with her. Veronica wondered if he was afraid she would be able to find out the truth by just looking into his eyes. 

If the situation was different, it would have been funny that he was trying so hard to keep something from her that she had already figured out. But the situation wasn't different and there was no humor to be found. Veronica closed her eyes briefly, hoping that when she opened them this would turn out to be some vivid, disturbing dream. As she opened her eyes, disappointment washed over her. It seemed so surreal, these thing weren't supposed to happen in real life. They were reserved for those overly dramatic Lifetime movies her mother used to watch.

Shaking her head, Veronica tried to clear her head. She didn't know why her mind couldn't seem to process this piece of information. After all, it wasn't like these things never happened in the world Veronica knew. Her best friend had been murdered, so what was a little child abuse added into her life?

As the bell rang, Veronica gently placed her hand on Logan's hand, effectively stopping his retreat from the table. "Are you okay?"

Logan smirked. "Worried about me?"

"I called you last night but you never answered." Veronica explained.

"I was busy." Logan bit out. "I better get to class."

As Veronica watched Logan lift his chin proudly and walk into the school, she knew Logan wouldn't appreciate the fact that she knew what was going on. Most likely he would end up resenting her and denying anything she claimed to know.

With a flash of insight, Veronica realized what she had to do. First, she wanted to get a good look at the damage done to his back. Then she somehow had to figure out a way to stop the abuse without Logan ever finding out that she knew. Maybe one day he would tell her of his own free will.

Sighing, Veronica stood and began her search for the other source of her developing headache.

Veronica took a deap breath before approaching Mac.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Veronica asked softly.

Looking up from her locker, Mac smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I have to get to class."

"I thought this was your off period." Veronica said, with a furrowed brow.

At Veronica's confused expression, Mac explained. "I did, but now I have a completely new schedule." Mac crinkled her nose at the thought. "Mr. Clemmons didn't think I had enough extra curricular activities so he decided I should be in year book."

Laughing, Veronica responded. "He did the same thing to me! Did you get the lecture over not having enough school spirit?"

Shaking her head, Mac grinned. "No, but I did get the" Changing her voice to sound like Mr. Clemmons, Mac continued. "with a girl as bright as you it's a shame you're not more out going"

"Who do you have now?" Veronica asked curiously.

Mac cringed. "Mr. Vallen, but at least I have my off period right after so I can de-stress."

"Hey, Wallace is in that class!" Veronica said brightly.

Mac grinned. "At least I won't be alone. See you later."

With a little wave, Mac strolled down the hall.

* * *

As Mac entered the classroom her eyes landed on the friendly face of Wallace. Handing her new schedule to Mr. Vallen, she took the opportunity to scan the class for any other friendly faces. 

As her eyes landed on a familiar blonde, dread filled her stomach. Anger was clearly written across Madisons face as she glared at Mac. Mac turned her attention to the taecher as he began to speak to the class. "Miss Macenzie seems to have come on the perfect day. Since no one seems to be getting any work accomplished, I've decided you all need new partners."

As Mr. Vallen proceeded to pair students together, Mac silently prayed she wouldn't be partnered with Madison. Mr. Vallen had a habit of pairing people who despised each other, like Veronica and Carrie Bishop.

Mac quickly looked to see who else didn't have a partner yet. Wallace, Corney, Madison and Weevil, and Cassidy were the only people left. Mac was hoping she would be partnered with Corney, Wallace or Cassidy.

Her hopes began to die as Corney was placed with Cassidy.

"Miss Macenzie your partner will be…" As Mr. Vallen thought, Mac's stomach dropped. "…Mr. Fennel. That leaves Miss. Sinclair with Mr. Navarro."

Madison stared at Weevil in horror as Mac and Wallace shared a look of satisfaction.

"Definitely my worst birthday ever!" Madison grumbled to herself.

* * *

As students filtered out of the classroom, Veronica caught sight of Mac and Wallace. Before she could speak, an angry blonde stormed out of the classroom, hissing at anyone who dared get in her way. 

Watching Madison angrily stomp down the hall, Veronica asked curiously. "What's her deal?"

Mac giggled as Wallace grinned.

When neither responded, Cassidy answered. "Her new partner is Weevil."

"Poor Weevil." Veronica shook her head.

Corney walked out of the classroom in time to hear Veronica's comment. "Why? What happened?"

Veronica smiled. "We were just talking about how Madison is his new partner."

Corney looked confused. "Why do you feel bad for him? I would love to be partnered with a smokin' hottie like her. That girl's a goddess."

When no one replied, Corney shrugged and walked off.

As the group watched him amble down the hall, Cassidy asked seriously. "Is it just me or did Corney really just call Madison Sinclair a goddess?"

Veronica shuddered. "That's disturbing."

"Those drugs really fried his brain, huh?" Mac said.

Everyone nodded their agreement, before the conversation could continue, Veronica looked at Mac. "Can we talk?"


	22. Chapter 20 pt 1

**A/N:** Part two will be up sometime before Thursday. This whole two part chapter thing seems to be a recurring theme with me these days, sorry but I just can't help it.

**Chapter 20 (Part 1)**

Staring across the table at her friend, Veronica frowned. When she had prepared herself to reveal this huge secret about the Sinclairs and the Mackenzies, she had gone over various scenerios of how Mac would react to the shocking news. She just hadn't prepared for this. Mac sat calmly, staring down at her hand, if Veronica didn't know better she would have thought Mac hadn't heard her. The only response Veronica had received after informing Mac of the truth was a slight widening of eyes and a quick intake of breath, that was all. Now minutes later, Veronica was waiting nervously for Mac to say something, anything.

Smoothing down her hair, Veronica tentively began. "Mac? You okay?"

Idly picking at her chipped nail polish, Mac contemplated the difference between which color polish to use next. Berryblue or Oceandeep. By all rights the colors should be different since they had completely different names, but they weren't. In all honesty, if you put the two little bottles side by side, they they would look identical. Mac sighed, did a name make a person who they are? What about the people that raised you? Would she still be who she was today if she had been raised by the Sinclairs or would she have turned out as Madison had? Shuddering at the thought of being like Madison, Mac stood up quickly. "I have to go."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "If you want to talk about it…I'm here."

"I just need to be alone." Mac replied, rushing out of the library.

* * *

Veronica racked her brain, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a way to broach the subject with her father. What was she supposed to say_? Dad, how can I stop a rich and famous movie star from beating the shit out of his son, who just so happens to be my pretend boyfriend? Oh, and by the way, it has to be kept a secret._ Veronica didn't think that would go over too well with her father and it would probably raise more questions. 

"Second time this week I've walked in on you pacing. What's wrong?" Veronica spun around to face her father.

"Do you remember the Andersons case from a few years back?" Veronica blurted out.

"Yes, why?" Keith remembered the case quiet clearly in fact.

He had still been Sheriff at the time when it had started. There had been allegations of child abuse in a very prestigiousfamily in Neptune. Keith had looked into the case and found an overwhelming load of evidence against the Andersons. The Sheriffs department aggressively pursued the case only to be informed by a judge a month later that all charges had been dropped. When Keith had demanded an explanation, he was quickly sent away. In the end, the Andersons moved from Neptune with a sparkling reputation, even though there was a pile of evidence to support the allegations. Money and power could get anyone off in Neptune and that's just what had happened. To this day he still wished those children could have gotten the justice they deserved.

Ignoring her fathers question, Veronica continued. "If you could go back, what would you have done differently?"

Keith sighed. "Nothing, sweetie. I did everything I could do but it just wasn't enough."

"So, you're saying that no matter what you did they were always going to get off?" Veronica asked, outraged.

"They were wealthy and had a lot of influence over this town. We may not like it but that's the way this town works." Keith said bluntly.

"That's not fair!" Veronica yelled.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell me what this is about and we'll figure it out, okay?" Keith suggested gently.

Sighing, Veronica looked down at the floor.

Keith looked down at his daughters slumped shoulders and felt his heart break, this was obviously important to her. He didn't know what was going on but he knew enough to guess what this was about. Keith searched his memory for clues. Nothing Veronica had said in the past few days had even hinted at this. The only thing that was different this week was Veronicas two new friends, Logan and Mac. His eyes widened as he remembered Veronica mention off handedly that she was working on a case for her new friend.

Hoping Veronica might be willing to share more with him, Keith prodded. "Does this have anything to do with your friend, Mac?"

Veronica snorted. "No, although her family's secrets are kinda twisted but nothing terrible."

Keith sighed in relief, he was glad that there were no deep dark secrets involving his daughters new friend. When he realised he wasn't any closer to figuring out what Veronica was talking about, Keith frowned.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Keith asked seriously.

Shaking her head, Veronica looked down. "It's nothing, really. I was just wondering."

Sensing that Veronica was no longer willing to share, Keith kissed her head and walked into his office.

Once the door to her fathers office closed, Veronica flopped onto a nearby couch with a groan.

Out of all the ways to get information out of her father, suddenly blurting out a random question was not one of them. She had hoped that he would inadvertently give her an idea about what she could do with Logans situation, instead all she got was her hopes going down in flames. Her father was right when he said that in Neptune the wealthy could get away with anything they wanted, especially if the victim was unwilling to report the crime. Somehow, she had to formulate a plan to protect Logan without anything going public

The incessant buzzing of her cell phone pulled Veronica from her thoughts. Scrambling across the room, Veronicaansweredbreathlessly. "Hello?"

Without bothering saying hello, Mac said quickly. "I need a favor."

* * *

Veronica grabbed Logans wrist to look at his watch for the tenth time that evening. It had only been two minutes since she last checked but it felt like an eternity. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed to this, besides the fact that she felt bad for Mac. At least she wasn't alone in this torture, she had somehow managed to convince Logan to come with her. Actually, Veronica hadn't really had to convince him, all she did was mention her conversation with Mac and he jumped at the idea.

"She'll be here, just calm down." Logan said, amused.

"I know that! I'm just tired of waiting!" Veronica hissed back.

Before Logan could respond, Mac bustled up to them. "Sorry I'm late! You know how dads can be, he wanted to have the 'don't do anything stupid talk'."

Veronica noticed that both Mac and Logan winced at the word 'dad', although for very different reasons.

Breaking the tension, Veronica asked. "Ready?"

Nodding grimly, Mac followed Logan and Veronica to the front door. Knocking on the door, Logan glanced at Veronicas tense figure.

The door promptly opened to reveal Madison smiling brightly when she saw Logan. "Logan! Come on in."

Faltering slightly as her eyes landed on Mac and Veronica, Madison pasted on a brittle smile.

Leaning close, Mac whispered to Veronica. "I'll meet up with you later."

"So, what do you want to do?" Logan asked Veronica who was busy watching Mac disappear into the crowd.

"My choice?" Veronica smirked.

Taking the decision away from her, Logan wrapped his arm around Veronicas waist. "Lets mingle."

* * *

Looking around the expensive house curiously, Mac pushed through the crowd of tipsy teenagers. She paused when she heard a familiar voice by her side. "Mac?" 

Dick lightly grabbed Macs arm and pulled her into an abandoned hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh..um, Veronica didn't want to come alone, so she dragged me along." Mac lied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Madison's already acting crazier than usual." Dick asked worriedly.

Flinching at Madisons name, Mac suddenly needed to be alone. "Can you get me some water?"

Nodding, Dick replied. "Sure, just make sure to steer clear of Madison."

Watching Dick slip back into the crowd, Mac sighed in relief. Being in the house that should have been her home was overwhelming, Mac needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Slipping into a nearby room, Mac gaped at the shelves of books covering each wall. Pictures covereing a side table caught her eye. Envy filled her as she looked at pictures of Madison in Egypt, Paris, Italy and Japan.

"Are you here for my sisters birhtday party?" Mac turned to see a young girl sitting in an expensive leather sofa, a book opened in her lap. She was startled to see how much the girl looked like herself.

"I'm Lauren." The girl said with a smile.

"I'm Mac."

"Cool name. I like your hair."

Mac smiled at the sweetness of Lauren. "Thanks. What's that you're reading?"

"Utopia. It has some interesting theories." Lauren said enthusiastically.

"Wow, I can't believe you're reading that. I waited until I was fifteen to try that one." Mac said, impressed.

Lauren bushed before answering excitedly. "You've read it? What did you think?"

Mac smiled down at Lauren, feeling a pang in her heart. This sweet girl who was a complete stranger was her little sister. A sense of betrayal filled her as she looked around the room again. This was all stolen from her, she should have been able to have these kinds of conversations with Lauren every night. Instead she had an annoying little brother and parents that didn't understand her. How much easier would her life have been if she could have had a family that was like her?

"What are you doing? Nobody's supposed to be in here." Madison said angrily from the doorway.

"Relax, she's here for your party." Lauren said with an eye roll.

Throwing her arms in the air, Madison hissed. "Fine, talk to this complete freak for all I care! Just make sure she doesn't steal the crystal!"

The door slamming echoed through the room. "Sorry about her but maybe you should leave." Lauren said, looking at the door warily.

Unable to talk past the lump in her throat, Mac merely nodded before walking out of the room quickly.

Dick spotted her the second she left the library and rushed towards her. "Hey, where did you go?"

Mac looked up at Dicks curious face and felt tears threaten to fall.

"You okay?" Dick asked, concerned.

Watching tears fill Macs eyes, Dick glanced around the hall, wondering what transpired in the short time he had been away from her side.

"No, not even close." Mac said tearfully.

Unsure of what to do, Dick held the bottle of water towards her. "I got you water."

Ignoring the offered water, Mac grabbed the bottle of JD from his other hand and began to chug.

"Hey, hold on." Dick reached for the bottle but Mac jerked away. Before he could make another attempt to get the bottle away from her, Mac had already slipped into the nearby crowd.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly stupid your friends are?" Veronica asked, leading Logan through the kitchen to the back doors. After conversing with Logans drunk half-wit friends for half an hour, Veronica was in dire need of fresh air and blissful silence. 

"Yeah, this annoying little blonde used to point it out to me on a daily basis." Logan grinned down at her.

"Don't you mean clever?" Veronica retorted. "Whatever happened to this girl? She sounds amazing."

"Oh, well she met this charming, handsome man and fell madly in love with him." Logan replied playfully. "She now dotes on him and does anything he wants."

Veronica laughed. "In your dreams."

"Of course, where do you think I got the idea from?" Logan smirked.

Veronica cursed herself as she felt her cheeks start to turn pink. "What are those guys doing?" Veronica asked quickly, trying to direct his attention away from her blushing face.

"Looks like a drunken game of football but without the football." Logan explained, amused.

"Suddenly I feel the need to mention once again how stupid you friends are." Veronica said dryly.

"Hey, at this point I'm right there with you." Logan said seriously.

As Veronica opened her mouth to respond, something inside the house caught her attention.

"Oh, no! Mac!"


	23. Chapter 20 pt 2

**Chapter 20 (Part 2)**

Quickly grabbing Logans hand, Veronica ran towards the house as fast as her legs would allow. After shoving her way through the gathering crowd, Veronica stopped to take in the spectacle that was her friend.

Dancing wildly on the expensive marble table, Mac captivated the entire crowd. Cat calls and whistles echoed around the large kitchen as she slowly inched her shirt up.

Eyes widening in horror, Veronica struggled to push past a group of giggling girls, yelling harshly for Mac to stop. Either no one could hear her over the boisterouscrowd or no one cared, Veronica figured it was a mixture of both. Frowning, she looked around the room, searching for a way to put an end to this impromptu strip tease. Before she could formulate a plan, a loud shout came from an unexpected source. Dick shoved through the crowd roughly, getting to Macs side in an instant. "Get down!"

Mac giggled drunkenly as she evaded his seeking hands. Laughing, she began to pull her shirt over her head but stopped when it became tangled around her head. Losing her balance, Mac crashed to the floor in a heap. Without waiting for her to recover, Dick scooped her into his arms and yelled at the crowd. "Show's over."

As the crowd grumbled over the loss of their entertainment, Veronica rushed towards Mac.

"She come here with you?" Dick asked angrily, glancing down at Mac as she stuggled to free herself from her shirt.

"Dick, carry her to my car." Logan said, walking out of the room.

Before Veronica could even speak, Dick was following Logan to the front door, Mac nestled securely against his chest.

"Damn, who was that little hottie?"

"I've never seen her before, she must be new."

Rolling her eyes as she heard a nearby group of guys talking about Mac, Veronica rushed after Dick, watching in amusement as Mac pulled on Dicks hair. "Lemme go! Ica walk!"

Placing her on her feet, Dick struggled to keep Mac from falling.

"Dick." Mac giggled. "Tha's dirty!"

Smiling down at her, Dick replied. "Only if you have a dirty mind."

When Mac spotted Veronica, she clapped her hands together. "Verinoca! My frined! These's Dick! He's is cute!"

Veronica smiled at her friends pronunciation of her name but it quickly faded as she processed the rest of Macs words. Mac called Dick cute, Veronica quickly shrugged it off, it was obviously the alcohol talking.

Stepping away from her, Dick smiled at the look of disappointment that crossed her face. As a new song filled the air, Mac perked up. "I love this song!"

Swaying to the music, Mac began to lift her shirt. With a groan, Veronica grabbed Macs arms before this strip tease could get out of hand.

With an amused chuckle, Dick leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Lets try and keep our clothes on tonight, okay?"

Dick frowned at the words that had just come out of his mouth. He didn't think he had ever heard himself say those words. Judging by the look if complete shock on Veronicas face, he didn't think she had either.

As Mac sang loudly to the song, Veronica glanced nervously at the door, hoping that Madison didn't come looking for her boyfriend. With the state Mac was currently in, it would be a disaster if they were to come face to face. The only thing that seemed to be in their favor tonight was the fact that Madsion had been too busy entertaining the masses in the other room to have witnessed Macs little performance. That didn't mean she wouldn't hear about it later though, Veronca just prayed it would be after they were gone. Looking down the street, Veronica wondered what was taking Logan so long. As if on que, Logans X-terra pulled infront of the house. Veronica grabbed Macs arm, ready to lead her away from Dick.

"Wait! I hava say Dick bye!" Mac slurred, stumbling out of Veronicas grasp.

With a loud squeal, Mac jumped at him. Catching her with ease, Dick grinned down at her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mac leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Instead of hitting her intended target, her lips crashed into Dicks eye, leaving a smear of cherry lip gloss in its wake. When she realized her first attempt didn't succeed, she leaned up again only to be pulled away by Dick, who was wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "Lets try this sometime when you're sober, huh?" Dick whispered in her ear.

Nodding enthusiastically, Mac replied. "Yeah! Lotsa kisses!"

Grinning, ear to ear, Dick kissed her cheek. "That's a deal."

Dick laughed as he saw the horrified look on Veronicas face. With a frown, Veronica quickly ushered Mac to the x-terra and strapped her in, desperate to get away from the Sincalir house before anything else could happen.

"I didn't take her for a big drinker." Logan said off handedly, steering the car away from the party.

"She's not, thus the reason she can't hold her liquor." Veronica replied, rolling her eyes.

Logan looked worriedly to the backseat. "She better not puke in my car!"

"Wow, your concern for my friend is overwhelming." Veronica replied sarcasticly.

Rolling his eyes, Logan changed the subject. "Where are we taking her anyway?"

Brows furrowing, Veronica stared at Logan.

"We can't take her home like this." Logan explained. "So where are we supposed to take her?"

"My dad's home…" Veronica trailed off.

Coming to a decision, Logan made a quick u-turn, before speeding in the opposite direction of Veronicas house.

"My place it is then." Logan grinned.

Chewing her bottom lip, Veronica asked. "What about your parents?"

"There's a party in LA, anyone who's anyone will be there. They won't be back until tomorrow." Logan explained with a shrug.

"Oh…" Veronica looked around the car awkwardly, not sure what to say.

Ignoring the suffocating silence that seemed to have taken over the car, Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed Macs number. After informing Mrs. Mackenzie that they had decided to have a slumber party at their friend Megs house, Veronica called her father to tell him she would be crashing at Macs house tonight. Hanging up the phone, Veronica glanced out the window and saw they had just pulled into the Echolls driveway.

"They all seemed to believe me so we're in the clear." Noticing the impressed look on Logans face, Veronica smiled smugly and hopped out of the car.

Leaning into the backseat, Veronica managed to coax a very stubborn Mac out from between two large surfboards. Stumbling towards the house, Mac pushed off every one of Veronicas attempts to steady her. With a frustrated huff, Veronica gave up and watched as Mac tripped repeatedly on her own feet.

Logan chuckled to himself as he watched the entire interaction between the two friends. "She can stay in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs." Logan informed Veronica when she began to look around the entryway questioningly.

Cringing slightly, Veronica glanced at the large staircase. Before she could even suggest helping, Mac got on her hands and knees and began to crawl up the stairs.

Laughing outright, Logan looked at an annoyed Veronica. "Still feel that your friends are better than mine?"

"She's not usually like this. There are just some family issues she's dealing with right now." Veronica defended.

"Aren't we all." Logan muttered under his breath, walking over to Mac and hauling her up to her feet.

Half carrying her, Logan managed to get Mac into the guest bedroom without a problem.

"Of course, she would follow him without so much as a word." Veronica grumbled to herself, following close behind.

Mac pushed away from Logan and fell face down onto the bed, sighing contently.

Staring down at Mac sprawled across the bed, Veronica frowned. "Should we stay with her so she doesn't drown in her own puke?"

"Wow, thanks for the mental image." Logan said sarcasticly.

"Seriously, I think we should stay here with her. I mean, what if she wakes up alone in the middle of the night with no memory." Veronica shuddered, thinking of her own personal experience that paralleled her words.

Seeing how important it was to Veronica, Logan relented. "Fine, we'll stay."

Covering Macs prone form with a blanket, Veronica smiled.

"What the hell are we supposed to do while we wait? Watch her sleep?" Logan asked dryly.

Putting her finger to her lips, Veronica shushed him.

"She's out cold, Veronica. I could scream at the top of my lungs and jump on the bed and she wouldn't wake up." Logan pointed out truthfully.

Veronica laughed when she saw a thoughtful look cross his handsome features. "No! We're not doing that!"

Pouting, Logan looked at her. "I'm bored!"

"You're such a baby!" Veronca rolled her eyes. "It hasn't even been five minutes! It's not that hard to find something to do!"

"Fine, you get to come up with something to entertain me for the rest of the night." Logan said smugly.

* * *

**A/N:** I only planned for this chapter to be two parts but I really wanted this chapter to have Veronica and Logan goodness, which is now in part three. 


	24. Chapter 20 pt 3

**Chapter 20 (Part 3)**

"This sucks!" Logan exclaimed.

Looking up from her textbook, Veronica pointed out. "You agreed to it."

"You tricked me!" Logan accused, pointing his finger at her. "You know this wasn't what I had in mind!"

"What did you think I meant?" She asked innocently, a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I didn't think you meant reading our stupid english assignments!" Making his voice high pitched, Logan mimicked her question from earlier. "Logan, want to delve into the world of sex, lies, and scandal with me?"

Rolling her eyes at his impersination of her, Veronica waited for Logan to continue his rant.

"Those stupid poems aren't even that good!" Logan growled. "And they definitely aren't sexy!"

Veronica laughed. "It's called symbolism. If you actually listened in class you would understand just how _sexy_ these poems really are."

Logan watched her for a minute before smirking. "Wait a second, you're trying to seduce me!"

At Veronicas incredulous look, Logan continued. "Why else would you want to read naughty poems aloud with me? Now that I think about it, the signs were everywhere. I mean, you suddenly wanting to go to an 09er party…"

"Oh, no! You've finally caught onto my master plan!" Veronica gasped, placing her hand to her forehead with dramatic flare. "Whatever will I do?"

"I could suggest a thing or two." Logan leered at her.

"Right, how about you keep those suggestions to yourself." Slamming the englsh book in her lap closed, Veronica looked at Logan. "So, what do you want to do now?"

At Logans smirk, Veronica narrowed her eyes. "I meant like a game or something!"

Looking her up and down, Logan chuckled. "Games? I never knew you were so kinky."

"Logan!" Veronica cried, exasperated.

"Fine, how about a friendly game of…" Logan tapped his cheek with a finger before grinning widely. "Spin the bottle!"

Quirking her eyebrow, Veronica asked. "You do realize we're the only people here, right?"

"See, then we don't even need the bottle!" Logan said enthusiastically.

"So, pretty much, you're suggesting a game of spin the bottle between two people, without the actual bottle?" Veronica shook her head. "That's called making out, Logan."

Grinning, Logan shrugged. "Your point being?"

Ignoring his question, Veronica let her eyes wander around the room. "Does Trina still store unwanted stuff in the guest rooms?"

Without waiting for an answer, Veronica jumped up and ran to the closet. "I have an idea!"

"Seven minutes in Heaven?" Logan asked hopefully, watching as she disappeared from view.

"Not gonna happen!" Veronica called out.

Logan smiled to himself as he heard a loud crash and a long string of curses come from the closet. "You okay in there?"

"Yup! Found what I was looking for!" Veronica bounced out of the closet, stppping in front of him with a grin.

"You're a real party animal." Logan said sacasticly when his eyes landed on what she was holding.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Veronica coaxed.

"This is pathetic, we can come up with better than" Logan looked down at the box in disgust. "_Scrabble_!"

"Logan, it's eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night. Even if we could leave Mac alone, which we can't, there wouldn't be anything to do!"

"Whatever, but I'm not playing Scrabble with you." Logan grumbled. "You cheat!"

"Hey!" Veronica cried. "I do not!"

Rolling his eyes, Logan let the subject drop. They had been having this same argument for five years now. It always seemed to end with Veronica proclaiming herself victor and forcing him to buy her some sort of dessert.

"How about a movie?" Veronica asked, already scanning the movies kept on a nearby shelf.

As her eyes caught sight of a familiar title, Veronica grabbed the movie and turned to Logan with a grin. "Is there something you want to tell me? Like that fact that you've turned into a girl?" Veronica mocked.

Eyes widening as Veronica held the movie case up to his face, Logan groaned. "It's not mine! If you haven't noticed this is the guest bedroom!"

"Really? Then why is it open?" Veronica jabbed.

"Hey, my mom loves this movie and figured we should have a copy in every room." Logan grumbled defensively.

Grinning, Veronica asked. "Every room?"

Snatching the movie from her hands, Logan placed it in the DVD player without looking in her direction.

With a laugh Veronica plopped down on the floor and leaned against the bed. Her laughter died abruptly as she watched Logan gingerly sit down beside her, taking extra care to avoid touching his back to the bed.

"I love this movie!" Veronica said with a with a smile she no longer felt.

As the opening credits rolled, Veronica jumped up and dimmed the lights.

"You can't watch The Notebook with the lights on. That would be wrong!" She explained as she sat down again.

As the movie played, Veronica let her mind wander over the events of the party. Mac was going to be mortified by her behavior. Veronica didn't know how she was going to explain to Mac that she did a strip tease on her real parents dining table or that she had hit on Dick- repeatedly. Veronica frowned as she thought of Dicks odd behavior tonight. He hadn't encouraged Mac to strip and if Veronica really thought about it, he seemed angry by the whole incident. He had even helped keep Mac fully clothed. It wasn't that Veronica didn't appreciate the help, it was just so unexpected. Something was going on with the eldest Casablancas brother and Veronica wanted to know what it was. "Did Dick seem strange tonight?"

Logan glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't he always a little strange?"

"I mean more so than usual. He actually told Mac to stop stripping. How weird is that? I never thought I would live to hear the words 'keep your clothes on' come out of his mouth. I thought he lived for hot chicks stripping."

"How little you know of him." Logan clucked at her. "He also lives for cars, booze, video games and parties."

"Wow, he's such a well rounded guy." Veronica said sarcasticly. "Is he planning something? I'll hurt him if he's planning a prank on Mac!"

"I'm sure he was just having an off night." Logan assured. "If I hear anything, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Thanks." Glancing behind her to the bed, Veronica checked to see if Mac was still asleep. "Speaking of the Casablancas family, I know something about a certain someone!"

Rolling his eyes, Logan replied. "You do realize I'm not Mac or Wallace, right? I don't do girl talk."

"Logan, you're like a seventh grade girl when it comes to gossip, so just drop the act already."

Placing a hand to his heart in an offended manner, Logan said dramaticly. "I do not gossip! I'm just intruiged by fact sharing between classmates."

"Uh huh." Veronica laughed, unconvinced.

"Okay, fine! What is it?" Logan scooted closer, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone!" Veronica stated.

"Swear! Now tell me!" Logan urged.

"Okay, we'll it seems that a certain Casablancas has a blossoming romance with a certain someone. They're trying to keep it low key so Dick doesn't find out and act like a jackass and ruin eveything." Veronica said in hushed tones.

"Beaver's getting some action? Who's the girl?" Logan placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, waiting for her answer.

Practicly bouncing, Veronica told him. "Mac!"

"Seriously? Mac?" Logan asked incredulous.

Nodding, Veronica said. "I know! I was like that at first too! It's kinda cute though."

Glancing at the movie, Veronica groaned. "Oh, this is the worst part! She should have told her parents to go to hell and run away with Noah!"

Logan smiled as he watched Veronica mumble angrily about the movie. "You know, when I've pictured you and me in a bedroom late at night, this wasn't what I expected."

Veronica grinned at him. "Have many fantasies about me, do you?"

Ignoring her question, Logan turned back to the t.v., causing Veronicas grin to widen. "I'll take that as a yes."

When Logan refused to glance in her direction, Veronica tapped his shoulder. "Tell me one of them!"

With wide eyes, Logan stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me one of your many fantasies about me!" Veronica said with a smile. "Come on, I'm curious!"

Relenting, Logan sighed. "Fine, there's one of you where you're wearing that short jean skirt and…"

Blushing, Veronica leaned forward to catch the end of his sentence. "…you straddle me in the quad…"

Jumping at Logan, Veronica placed her hand over his mouth. "That's enough!"

As she moved her hands from his mouth, Veronica realized in her haste to stop Logan from finishing his story, she had jumped onto him. Looking down her face turned bright red as she noticed she was now straddling Logan. Veronica began shift away when strong hands on her hips stopped her quick retreat. Staring into intense brown eyes, Veronica felt herself lean forward slightly. Slowly, Logan moved his hands into her soft blonde locks, massaging small circles along her neck. Arching her neck, Veronica shivered at the new sensations his fingers were creating.

The soft rustling of sheets followed by a low groan slammed into Veronica with full force. Scrambling out of Logans embrace, Veronica rushed to her friends side.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cringing at the sounds being emitted from the nearby bathroom, Logan rubbed his temples while he waited for Veronica to leave her self-appointed post as nursemaid.

"The cabinets are filled with extra stuff. Help yourself." Logan said, peeking around the door.

Smiling gratefully, Mac looked at him. "Thanks."

"You also have your choice of flavored toothpaste. Mint, cherry, or cotton candy." Logan added cheerfully.

Mac gulped, paling suddenly. "Oh. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Again? Seriously, I doubt there's anything left in your system." Logan said, wincing as Mac leaned further into the toilet with a groan.

"Kill me now." Mac groaned into the toilet.

Smiling sympathetically, Veronica pulled Macs hair from her face. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Standing slowly, Mac tossed Veronica a shaky smile. "I'll be fine."

Understanding Macs unspoken request, Logan grabbed Veronicas hand and lead her to the bedroom. "That's our que to leave."

"You know, it seems like whenever I spend the night with you, someone always ends up puking. Think that's a bad sign?" Veronica asked thoughtfully.

"Twice, it's only happened twice, Veronica. I think to truly test this theory, you should spend as many nights with me as possible." Logan suggested, leering at her.

"Or maybe lock all the alcohol away?" Veronica quipped.

Grinning at her question, Logan replied. "As long as you have something else in mind to keep me entertained, I'm fine with that."

Laughing, Veronica opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"I think I'm okay." Mac gingerly walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

Speaking softly, Veronica moved to Macs side. "You should get some sleep."

Eyes landing on several bottles of water on the night stand, Mac smiled gratefully and twisted the cap. Chugging the water quickly, Mac let the cool water soothe her sorethroat beforeclimbing into bed."Night guys."

"Night Mac." Veronica whispered, smiling at her already sound asleep friend. "I think she's out."

Nodding slightly, Logan motioned towards the television. "Want to finish the movie?"

Arching her eyebrow, Veronica asked. "For someone who claims not to like this movie, you sure are eager to finish it, why is that?"

Switiching the light off, Logan winked at her. "Maybe I just want to get to the sad part so you'll be all over me."

Eyes glued to the screen, Veronica laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that."

Shaking his head, Logan sat down beside Veronica, careful to avoid bumping his back. From the corner of her eye, Veronica watched Logan sitting with his back completely straight, it didn't seem like a comfortable position. With a smile, Veronica moved to lay on her stomach, grabbing Logans hand along the way to encourage him to join her.

Holding in his sigh of relief, Logan followed her lead.

* * *

Shifting restlessly, Mac tried to avoid the dim light filtering through the curtains. With a groan, she gave up on her futile struggle and sat up to look around the unfamiliar room. It was elegent, more so than all of the rooms in her house combined, although it seemed cold and aloof. Mac smiled suddenly as her eyes landed on the floor, her friends looked so at peace cuddled on the floor together. Logan had his arms wrapped tightly around Veronica, his whole body wrapped protectively around her smaller frame. Their legs were tangled together and Veronicas arms were wrapped possesively around Logans waist. Mac watched with amusement, positive that if she ever mentioned the soft vulnerability they were displaying, she would face their whole hearted denial, followed by their wrath. With a cheeky grin, Mac pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. Just because she couldn't tell them about this didn't mean she couldn't show it to them, and Wallace. Maybe Dick if he asked really nice. At the thought of Dick, Macs eyes widened. She vaguely remembered bumping into him last night at the party. She could clearly picture his concerned face as she chugged a bottle of JD…then things got blurry. Jumping from the bed, Mac knelt beside Veronica and shook her shoulder.

"Mac?" Veronica asked blearily. "You okay?"

"What did I do last night?" Mac asked, panicked. "What happened?"

Trying to disentangle herself from Logan, Veronica mumbled. "Hold on a sec."

When Logans arms wrapped tightly around Veronica and pulled her closer, she smiled. "I swear the boy loves to cuddle."

Once she managed to pry herself from his tight grasp, Veronica pulled Mac over to the bed. "You might want to sit for this."

Eyes widening, Mac asked cautiously. "Is it really that bad?"

"It really depends on how you look at it." Veronica tried to console.

"Just tell me." Mac said gravely.

"The strip tease you did on the dining table was embarrassing but the bright side is no one knew who you were. " Veronica said, with a strained smile. "See, silver lining and clouds and all that crap."

"Oh, god!" Covering her face with her hands, Mac groaned. "Please tell me that's all I did."

"Pretty much. Besides the part where you decided that hitting on Dick repeatedly was the best course of action. Then Logan and I took you home." Veronica decided Mac didn't need to hear about her second attempt at stripping or crawling up the stairs. Those were unimportant facts that would only humiliate her further.

"Thanks. If my parents knew about this… " Eyes wide with horror, Mac whispered. "My parents are going to kill me!"

Smiling, Veronica assured. "No, they won't. They think we had a slumber party at Megs house. You're in the clear."

Smiling gratefully, Mac hugged Veronica. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you. I better get home. Could you take me to my car?"

Cringing, Veronica answered. "We left it at the party. I'll get Logan to drive you over."

Shaking Logans shoulder, Veronica spoke loudly. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Groaning, Logan pushed her hands away. Veronica sighed and tried again. "Wake up!"

Opening one eye, Logan glanced at the clock. "I don't know what world you're living in, but two hours of sleep just doesn't do it for me." He grumbled while closing his eyes in an attempt to find sleep once more.

"Mac needs a ride to her car." Veronica explained. Ignoring her, Logan nestled his face into his arms. "Fine, I guess I'll just Mac over there-in your precious x-terra."

When Logan made no protest, Veronica squealed. "Lets go before he realises what I just said." Veronica grabbed Macs hand, quickly pulling her out of the room.

As the door shut with a loud bang, Logan mumbled into his arm. "Where are they going?"

Shrugging, Logan decided he would find out later. Right now, sleep was much more important.

* * *

Mac jumped out of the x-terra with a smile. "Thanks for the ride, Veronica."

"No problem." Veronica smiled. "See you at school."

With a wave, Veronica hit the gas and was down the street in an instant. Rubbing her tired eyes, Mac hopped into her little green car. Starting the engine, she looked up and froze at the sight across the street. With a smile, Mr. Sinclair waved to his wife as he walked to his car. Mac gasped at the obvious similarities between herself and the couple. Her parents. This couple that looked kind and cultured were the people who had given her life. These were the people she should have know better than anyone else in her life but instead they were complete strangers. People she hadn't even know existeduntil yesterday.

Mac dropped her head against the steering wheel and began to sob. With tears streaming down her face, she began the drive towards a family that never belonged to her.

Pulling into her driveway, Mac quickly wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. It was doubtful anyone in her house was awake this early but she couldn't take the chance. With a fake smile plastered to her face, Mac walked into her childhood home quickly and quietly.

Frowning when the muffled sound of the television reached her ears, Mac followed the noise into the living room. Sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the t.v. screen was her little brother, Ryan. "What are you doing up so early?"

Putting his finger to his mouth, Ryan pointed to the movie playing on the sceen. Mac smiled slightly as she recognised the scene. It was a foreignfilmconsisting mainly of subtitles, involving a little boy on the quest for a crystal or some such. He had seen it so many times, he didn't even need to read the words on the screen. Since the first time Ryan had seen a movie like this, he had been addicted. It was one of the few traits of hers that had rubbed off on her little brother. It completely disturbed her mother that a five year old little boy would enjoy subtitled foreign films, but Mac felt a sense of satisfaction. As hard as her mother tried to discourage him, Ryan would always end up back to one of these 'freakball' movies. Mac grinned to herself as she thought of all the other 'freakball' things she would introduce to her little brother. As quick as the grin appeared, it was wiped off her face.

In all honesty, those moments never should have belonged to her. He wasn't her bratty baby brother. She wasn't his cool although wierd big sister, Madison Sinclair had that honor.

Would Madison have looked out for Ryan so fiercely? Would she have sat with him patiently, helping him read the subtitles on the screen? Would she have made up bedtime stories of ninjas that hunted dragons or playfully flicked pieces of pancake with him when their parents weren't paying attention? Looking down at her little brother, Mac seriously doubted it.

In a rare moment of sibling bliss, Ryan smiled at her and scooted over, offering his bowl of grapes to her in the process. Mac suddenly felt her heart lighten as moved to sit beside him on the floor. Memories of laughter and tears filled her mind as she looked at the bane of her existence and she knew that given the choice she wouldn't give this family up. For every harsh word there had been a hug, for every fight there had been a moment of laughter. For every flaw her family had, and there were many, there was also unconditional love. She wondered if Madison felt the same about the Sincalirs.

* * *

Groaning, Veronica picked up her pace. It did no good when her pursuer caught up with a growl. "I can't believe you took my baby for a joy ride."

"Joy ride? All I did was drop Mac off, go to my apartment and pick you and Wallace up for school." Veronica exclaimed, letting the school doors fall shut behind her.

Narrowing his eyes, Logan caught the door before it could hit him. "Don't act like you didn't have the time of your life."

"Oh yeah, it was a real riot." Veronica muttered sarcasticly, flinging her locker open.

Logan watched students filter through the crowded halls. Eyes widening when he caught sight of an unusual occurrence. "You said that Mac and Beav have a thing?"

Veronica glared, whispering. "Yes! It's supposed to be a secret so keep it down!"

With an arched eyebrow, Logan asked. "Are you positive?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica spoke. "Yes, they really like each other! It was obvious, what with Mac staring at him with googly eyes constantly. "

Logan watched Dick glance and wink covertly at Mac who blushed before smiling shyly back at him.

Grinning, Logan said crypticly. "You're right. Her and a certain Casablancas really are into each other."

Throwing Logan a weird look, Veronica continued to sort through her locker.

"You really are blind, Veronica." Logan laughed before walking away.

With a bemused frown, Veronica watched Logan walk down the hall.

"Checking out your boy?" Wallace asked, amused.

"Like hell." Turning to face him with a glare, Veronica replied. "I was just thinking."

With a grin, Wallace watched her carefully.

"What?" Veronica asked defensively.

"You're clueless, you know that?" Wallace chuckled.

Gaping at her best friend, Veronica struggled for words. What was with people saying that to her today? First Logan and now Wallace. How could they even think such a thing? She was one of the most observant people around. She was P.I, it was her job to notice things that no one else did.

Catching on to his unspoken implication, Veronica shrugged. "We're acting. It's just pretend."

Wallace eyed her. "Where does the fantasy end and reality begin?"

Veronica laughed but couldn't help feeling that there was more than a little truth to that statement.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter didn't go at all like I planned. I was actually aiming for angst with Mac but it just came out this way and I didn't have the heart to change it. I just love Ryan and the idea that even though him and Mac aren't related, he still has some of her traits. As for the reason I didn't have an V/L kiss in the last chapter, it just wouldn't have worked with future chapters. Okay, my rant is now over. 


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mac sighed in relief as she managed to narrowly avoid a group of 09er boys. She wasn't even sure if they had been at Madison's party last night, but she refused to take any chances. So far, it was a very short list of people who knew she was the stripper girl, as the 09er boys had dubbed her. No one else seemed to recognise her and she intended to keep it that way.

Keeping her head down, she walked quickly into the restroom, waiting for the crowds to disperse before sneaking into the computer lab to spend her lunch.

Groaning to herself as an achingly familiar voice sounded outside of the bathroom, Mac quickly ran to a stall and locked the door.

* * *

"You throw such great parties!" Shelley chirped. 

"I know." Madison commented snidely, opening the bathroom door. "My parties are always the best."

Madison inwardly growled at the thought of last night. Today should have been filled with awed whispers of how beautiful she had been at her own party, instead all anyone could talk about was the mysterious stripper girl. It was bad enough that freak, Mac, had crashed her party but then some little slut decided to do a strip tease on her dining table and steal everyone's attention. If she ever came face to face with the little attention whore, there would be hell to pay.

Sensing her friends darkening mood, Shelley quickly changed the subject. "I can't believe homecoming is tomorrow!"

Smirking, Madison said. "It's definitely going to be the best night of Dick's life."

"What do you have planned?" Shelley asked curiously, fluffing her hair.

"I have a little surprise for him, after the dance." Madison confided. "It's going to blow his mind."

Laughing, Shelley re-applied her lip stick before responding. "That good, huh?"

"He's not going to be able to remember anything but my name for a month." Madison stated confidently.

* * *

"Would you just drop it already?" Veronica asked annoyed. 

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Wallace said. "Don't kill the messenger! I'm only trying to open your eyes a bit!"

"Yeah, I got that! It was kind of sweet the first hundred times but after the second hundred, it's just getting old." Veronica snapped.

Ever since his little comment about reality and fantasies blurring, Wallace just wouldn't let the subject go. He seemed to think being a best friend meant pointing out the significance of every little thing her and Logan had ever done. He even went so far as to draw a line chart of how their affection had grown within the last week. Her friend was seriously getting way too interested in her love life.

"Fine, if you don't want to face the truth then I guess-" Wallace stopped abruptly, nodding to the boy approaching them. "Logan"

"Hey, man." Logan greeted, instinctively placing a kiss to Veronica's temple. "You guys coming to lunch?"

"I promised the guys I would sit with them today." Wallace informed Logan.

"Hurry up, man!" Casey called to Logan as he walked by. "The pizza's going to be here any minute!"

"On my way." Logan laughed.

Taking advantage of Logan's diverted attention, Wallace leaned towards Veronica, gesturing towards Logans arms wrapped possesively around her waist with a raised eye brow. "Got to keep up appearances right?" Wallace whispered, amused.

Logan turned his attention to Veronica who was busy staring daggers at her best friend. "You okay?"

Smiling, Veronica pulled Logan down the hall. "Yup."

With one last glance behind her, Veronica glared at Wallace as he grinned smugly.

Once they were out of Wallace's hearing, Logan looked down at Veronica. "You mad at Wallace?"

"No. Just annoyed. Very, very annoyed." Veronica replied.

Logan grinned but didn't question her further. With the mood she seemed to be inching towards; she was probably itching for a fight. Most likely she would find one at lunch, considering the people she despised most would be sitting with her.

* * *

Sitting down beside Madison, Dick scanned the crowds for Mac. "Beaver, stop lurking and sit already!" Madison snapped. "Or you could leave altogether, it's not like you would be missed, Beaver." 

Seeing his brother flinch at the nic name, Dick suddenly remembered Mac's words about how much his little brother hated being called that.

Sending a glare to Madison, Dick said. "You can sit by me, Cassidy."

Watching his little brothers face light up with a huge although rare smile, Dick suddenly realized that he never really paid attention anymore to what his brother wanted.

Witnessing the whole exchange, Veronica narrowed her eyes at Dick. She had deemed it a fluke when he convinced a very drunk yet willing girl to keep her clothes on, but now that he was actually showing respect to his little brother, Veronica could only conclude one thing; something was going on with Dick- something big. Suddenly, Casey's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "What are your plans for homecoming?"

"I'm going with Logan." Veronica said, stifling a yawn.

"Wallace and his date are going with us." Logan added.

At the mention of her best friends name, Veronica perked up slightly.

"He might have other plans." Veronica pointed out, although she was touched by his willingness to include Wallace in their plans.

"Nope, we already taked about it." Logan stated. "I rented a limo that would impress his date, Georgia."

Veronica was stunned by this new information. When the hell did Logan and Wallace start talking to each other? They had already planned homecoming night, Logan even knew the name of Wallace's date!

"When did you two talk about this? Where? Was that all you talked about?" Veronica asked flustered.

Ignoring her many questions, Logan looked at Dick. "What about you, man?"

"Oh…um…I haven't really planned anything yet." Dick replied, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Madison.

"You guys can ride with us." Logan offered. "The more the merrier."

Veronica stared incredulously at Logan, ignoring Madison's squeal of delight. "That would be great!"

Dick nodded, pasting on a fake smile. "Fine by me."

Smiling mischievously, Logan looked down into Veronica's furious face. "Hey, while we're making a party out of it, you should invite your friend, Mac."

"That's a good idea." Veronica replied, ignoring the feeling of fatigue that was slowly taking over her body.

Eyes widening in horror, Dick shifted nervously at the thought of Mac and Madison in the same limo. "Uhh… does this chick even have a date?" Dick asked, hoping Veronica could be persuaded out of this idea.

Yawning, Veronica shook her head.

Feigning disappointment, Dick replied. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe she can come next year."

"I'm sure we can find her a date." Veronica stated, staring directly at Beaver.

Logan grinned as he noticed Veronica trying to supress yet another yawn. Obviously, the lack of sleep last night was starting to catch up to her. "Tired?"

"Yes! Why aren't you?" Veronica glared at him. "You were up all night too!"

"Yeah, but I got a nice little nap in during English." Logan explained.

"So what? I'm being punished because I'm a good student?" Veronica huffed. "So not fair!"

"Don't get mad at me!" Logan said defensively. "It was your choice to spend the night with me!"

Veronica opened her mouth to respond but noticed the interested stares from everyone at the table. Sighing inwardly, Veronica realized the conclusions her classmates would come to.

Lacking the energy to deal with the situation, Veronica stood up. "I'm going to the library."

Jumping to her side, Logan announced. "I'll come too."

"God, I'm exhausted!" Veronica groaned, leaning on Logan for support.

"See, this is exactly why I don't help people!" Logan muttered. "It just drains the energy right out of you."

Veronica rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to respond but all that came was a loud yawn.

"My point exactly." Logan said, smiling smugly.

Entering the library, Veronica quickly walked to the back, finding a nice secluded corner.

"You came in here to sleep, didn't you?" Logan asked amused.

Too tired to reply, Veronica slumped down onto a nearby chair.

Sighing, Logan pulled off his sweater and placed it in front of Veronica, on the table. With a small sound of appreciation, Veronica balled it up and dropped her head into the soft material, watching Logan from the corner of her eye.

With a small shrug, Logan figured he might as well work on that history paper that was due tomorrow. Glancing at Veronica affectionately, Logan walked to a nearby bookshelf and reached up to grab a book, not realizing his shirt was being pulled up by his action. Veronica gasped as she saw the extensive bruising and healing welts that covered the lower potion of his back. Hearing her gasp, Logan turned to her, a questioning look covering his face.

"I forgot my book at the table." Veronica lied quickly, standing abruptly.

Feeling bile rise up in her throat, Veronica shook her head slightly. It still baffled her how someone could do that to their child. Feeling her resolve harden, Veronica knew that she was somehow going to put an end to this.

Walking towards the front of the library, Veronica rested her head against his shoulder, rubbing her hand soothingly down Logan's arm.

As they passed a nearby classroom, the end of the student announcements reached their ears. "…attend the tribute and celebrate the memory of one of Neptune High's most beloved students, Lilly Kane."

Veronica froze, a frown forming on her lips as she came to a complete stop, distancing herself from Logan in the process. Logan kept his eyes on the floor, an odd look on his face.


	27. Chapter 23 pt 1

**A/N: **Part 2 should be posted by next Wed/Thurs., earlier if I can manage it. This isn't my fav. chapter but it was needed to explain a few things and to get the fic moving towards homecoming. I know it took me forever to update but everytime I started to write somehow L and V ended up going at it, against the lockers, in the quad, on a desk…my mind was so in the gutter.

* * *

**Chapter 23 (part 1)**

With a deep, heartfelt sigh, Veronica allowed her head to fall back against the wall. This was the fourth time in less than two hours she had been forced to dash through the closest door in order to avoid Logan. Although it wasn't as hard as she had originally thought it would be, mainly because he seemed to be avoiding her too, it was still a nusaince.

It was kind of worth the inconveniencethough, when she was graced with the amusing sight of Logan's version of being stealthy, which seemed to be nothing more than knocking other students out of his way as he abruprtly turned the other direction and ran once he spotted her, cursing loudly the entire time.

Glancing out of the classroom, Veronica saw that Logan was nowhere in sight. She could have just saved herself the energy and let Logan continue to make an ass of himself. Still, it was easier for them both if they mutuallyevaded each other.

Sighing, Veronica thought of the awkwardness that had enveloped them after the announcements. They hadn't spoken since and neither seemed willing to take the first step to change that fact.

Shaking her head slightly, Veronica pushed all thoughts of Logan into the back of her mind. Right now, she had things that needed to be taken care of.

Spotting the person she had been searching for, Veronica made her way across the hall to him. "Hey Bea…Cassidy."

Smiling at her use of his real name, Cassidy nodded. "Hey, Veronica."

"So, any big plans for homecoming?" Veronica asked casually.

"Actually, yeah. This freshman from my art class, Beth, asked me to go with her." Cassidy replied, smiling goofily. "She's pretty cool. We're even riding in a limo with all her artsy friends."

Veronica frowned, how could Beaver do this to Mac. He was supposed to be the sensitive Casablancas brother. He should have known that Mac would probably be looking forward to going to homecoming with him or at the very least, that she would be upset about him going with another girl! Given the circumstances, he should have been a little more understanding of Mac's feelings. Veronica almost slapped her forehead as she came to a realization. Of course Beaver had a date, he had to keep up the pretense of being single. They had probably planned this whole thing. Veronica grinned at the cleverness of her friends.

"Well, I should get going." Veronica smiled. "Bye."

Veronica walked down the hall with a thoughtful smile on her face. Just because Mac couldn't go to the dance with Beaver didn't mean she couldn't go at all.

"You know, if I were you, I would be worried about how interested this whole school seems to be by your life." Wallace said, moving to lean against a row of lockers.

Smiling, Veronica turned to face him. "Why is that?"

"I swear, these people just get more creative each day. The rumors flying around about why you and Logan are so tired and are now obviously avoiding each other, are totally bizarre and freakishly kinky." Wallace shuddered at the thought of the things people were saying about his best friend and her boyfriend.

Veronica laughed at the disturbed look on her best friends face. "Would it help if I told you that half the rumors are probably false?"

Eyeing her, Wallace couldn't resist asking. "What about the other half?"

"Way to make a girl blush, Wallace!" Veronica gasped.

Wallace shook his head, muttering to himself. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me." Veronica teased. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear Wallace, I have things that must be done!"

With a smile, Veronica waved to Wallace and approached Mac. "Hey."

"What's up?" Mac asked, rummaging through her locker.

"Nothing, really." Veronica smiled. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Not much." Mac sighed, looking up with a confused frown. "Why? Aren't you going to homecoming?"

With a sly smile, Veronica replied. "Yes, and so are you."

"No, I'm not." Mac stated firmly, refusing to let her resolve waver.

Resisting the urge to smile, Veronica almost felt bad for Mac, the poor girl had no idea what she was up against. Veronica knew every trick in the book for getting what she wanted. After all, she had the two best teachers in the world when it came to the art of manipulation, her father and Lilly Kane. Their technique's added in with her own special brand of Veronica charm was a lethal combination.

"Oh." Veronica uttered softly. "I thought we had become good enough friends to do this kinda stuff with each other."

"We are!" Mac quickly assured. "I've never gotten the appeal of the whole homecoming thing."

"You've never even been? Everyone should go at least once!" Veronica reasoned."I mean, how do you know it's not your thing? You might love it!"

Mac inwardly cursed herself, knowing she had walked right into this trap. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Deciding she wasn't against using a little guilt to get her way, Veronica frowned. "I just figured you might be willing to help me by coming along. You know, since I helped you?"

Becoming desperate, Mac blurted the first excuse that came to her mind. "Veronica, I don't even have a date!"

A plan already forming in her head, Veronica persisted. "So, if you had a date, you would go?"

Frowning, Mac nodded slowly, unsure of which answer would end this unbearable conversation sooner.

"Great!" Veronica exclaimed. "If you have any trouble finding a dress, call Meg Manning. She's great at that stuff." Without waiting for a reply, Veronica took off down the hall, in search of a date for her friend.

Mac stared at Veronica's retreating form, mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't believe she had just let Veronica coerce her into going with a complete stranger to homecoming. If that wasn't bad enough, she was going to be sharing a limo with her quasi-boyfriend and the whore that seemed to be permanently attached to him.

Feeling the panic quickly rising within her, Mac slammed her locker shut. She had to find Dick before things managed to get even worse.

* * *

Watching a group of Junior boys from across the hall, Veronica cringed. She was really getting desperateif she was even considering these guys for Mac. 

Since all the acceptable guys in the school either had dates or opted to skip the dance in favor of actual parties, the list of available guys was quickly dwindling.

Silently berating herself for her possible failure, Veronica began to go over the short list of prospects.

A voice suddenly sounded from behind her, pulling Veronica from her daunting task. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Just a penny?" Veronica turned, brows raised. "My thoughts are worth much than that."

Troy smiled. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"How have you been?" Veronica smiled slightly. "You pulled a disppearing act for the past few days."

Troy looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I figured you might want some space."

"That was thoughtful, but completely unnecessary." Veronica sighed. "You're still my friend."

Looking up quickly, Troy met her eyes. "I know."

Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the awkward silence between them. "Are you going to homecoming?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, with Chloe Stevens."

"I guess I'll see you there." Veronica said, glancing around the hall, wishing she could find an excuse to abandon Troy.

A brilliant smile lighting up his face, Troy asked. "Save a dance for me?"

Ignoring the feeling of unease that washed over her, Veronica agreed. "Of course."

Troy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Veronica roughly yanked him around the corner.

At the shocked look on Troy's face, Veronica hastily explained away her actions. "I need to get to class."

Ignoring his dubious look, Veronica continued. "I have to talk to my teacher before class starts. Bye."

Veronica waved before making a hasty retreat. She had absolutely no desire to explain to Troy, of all people, that she had been hiding from her boyfriend.

With a thoughtful smirk on his lips, Troy watched Veronica expertly navigate through the crowds, effectively shielding herself from Logan's view. Apparently, there was trouble in paradise, and he intended to make sure it stayed that way.

He was Troy Vandergraff and it was common knowledge that a Vandergraff could be sneaky and quite effective in regards to what they wanted.

* * *

Dick frowned as he watched Mac barrel down the hall towards him, oblivious of the stares she was receiving. Before curious eyes and busy mouths could connect, Dick pulled her into a nearby classroom. 

Shutting the door, Dick turned to face a pacing Mac.

"I'm going to homecoming with you guys!" Mac spoke with feigned enthusiasm. "Isn't that the best? Now, I get a close up view of Madison pawing all over you!"

Understanding dawning, Dick groaned. "Veronica got to you already?"

He had thought he would have time to warn Mac before Veronica could ambush her. Obviously, he had been wrong.

"You knew about this?" Mac cried indignantly. "Well, thanks for the warning!"

"Who's your date?" Dick asked, trying to keep her ire off of himself.

"I don't know." Mac bit out. "Veronica's in charge of that."

Brows furrowed, Dick thought of all the possible guys Veronica could enlist in her plan.

Mac's panicked voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I don't think I can stomach the idea of you and _her_ together!"

"You think I like the idea of you going with another guy?" Dick retorted. "I hate it!"

"You sure as hell could have fooled me!" Mac hissed.

"I can't get out of this!" Dick angrily ran his fingers through his hair. "Believe me, I want to!"

"Then why don't you?" Mac yelled. "If you really wanted to, you would!"

Becoming frustrated, Dick shouted. "If I do, Madison will make it her personal mission to destroy you!"

Laughing bitterly, Mac replied. "She already hates me! No matter what we do, she's going to go after me!"

"That's not true." Dick sighed, tired of fighting with her. "If we could get Logan to support us, all the 09er's would follow his lead and accept you. Then Madison would be forced to leave you alone."

Nodding at his logic, Mac asked. "Have any idea how we can do this?"

"I'll figure something out." Dick said softly. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Now you can see why it's not my fav. chapter but it's necessary! 


	28. Chapter 23 pt 2

**A/N:** I know I promised this by Wed/Thurs, but I've been packing! My boyfriend decided that our cute little apartment was too stifling, so now we're moving. In case no one figured it out, I'm rolling my eyes right now. Chapter 24 should be up sometime next week if nothing needs serious attention in my new place.

Once again this part is mainly explaining some things and to get us moving along. Although, I think one part is very important. Also, mbrooker suggested that I post my original naughty version of ch. 23. I'm still deciding if I should add it in this story somehow, use part of it in a different story or just post the sucker.

**Chapter 23 part 2**

****

Shifting anxiously from foot to foot, Logan quickly banged his fist against the door. After several loud barks and a shout to hold on, the door swung open. Face to face with the surprised blonde, Logan seriously began to doubt his sanity. "Logan?" Veronica asked, brows raised in shock.

He wasn't sure how he ended up here, when he had hopped in his car earlier, his only goal had been to clear his mind. After driving aimlessly through town for two hours, he had somehow found himself standing at her door, nervously tapping the small box in his hands. 

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, eyeing the box.

Logan shrugged, unsure of how to broach such a sensitive topic with her.

When it became apparent Logan wasn't going to answer her, Veronica stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. Logan quickly brushed past her and stood motionless in the center of the room, seeming lost.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica repeated gently.

"Lilly." Logan blurted out.

Veronica's eyes widened at the use of the taboo word. There had always been a sort of unspoken rule about their departed friend, it was fine to allude to her but to outright speak her name was wrong, forbidden. There were too many bittersweet memories that came with it, reminding them of better days that were forever lost.

Unwilling to face such a painful subject, Veronica had spent half the day and all of her energy avoiding Logan and vice versa. She had assumed they would just breeze over everything tomorrow but now after a day of denial, Logan had sought her out, ready to reminisce. Their efforts for the day had obviously gone to waste. Veronica was sure Wallace would have gleefully pointed out the irony of the situation had he been here.

When Logan noticed Veronica's deer-in-the-headlights look, he further explained. "Mr. Kane asked me if I could finish the memorial video since Duncan's been" Logan put his fingers up, using air quotations. "_sick_ for the past few days"

Now that she thought about it, Veronica realized she hadn't seen Duncan since Tuesday morning. She had been so preoccupied with other issues that she hadn't spared a thought for Duncan's well being in days.

"Okay…" Veronica said, unsure of why he was telling her this.

"I need help with it." Logan continued, as if reading her mind. "What I have so far is just…just _wrong_."

Jupming up with restless energy, Logan quickly put in a dvd and pressed play.

Watching the video with disdain, Veronica understood what Logan had meant by 'wrong'.

None of the footage was of the real Lilly, the vibrant and troublesome girl that had stolen their hearts. The Lilly they had all known and loved was being hidden under water colored memories of ballet recitals and horseback riding competitions.

"Lilly as a long distance commercial." Veronica murmured, earning a sad nod of agreement from Logan.

"Wait here." Veronica exclaimed, a determined look in her eyes. "We can fix this."

Watching Veronica run to her bedroom, Logan whispered to himself. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

With a small groan, Veronica rolled onto her back, wincing as her body protested the sudden movement. The dull ache in her neck a punishment for sleeping at such an odd angle. Slowly turning her head, Veronica found herself peering into the face only inches from her own. Veronica glanced down at the strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and sighed. She wasn't sure how they had ended up spooning on her couch, it had been such a natural progression throughout the night, that she hadn't noticed. Anxiety washed over her as she realised this was the third time, in less than a week, they had ended up asleep in each others arms. Their little impromptu sleepovers were becoming too frequent for her peace of mind. Especially since each time they ended up wrapped around one another. Hoping to avoid any awkwardness, Veronica attempted to slide out of his arms but her struggle proved useless. With a quick jerk, Veronica pulled her body from his embrace and felt the couch slide out from beneath her.

Huffing slightly, Veronica landed on the floor with a soft thud. Glancing at her unresponsive bedfellow, a small smile tugged Veronica's lips at the adorable scene before her. Rumpled hair fell over Logan's serene face, his hands balled up under his cheek. Every few seconds his lips would twitch, as if he was preparing to smile in his dream state.

Kneeling beside the couch, Veronica gently brushed his hair away from his peaceful face. It amazed her that someone so jaded and bitter could look so innocent and trusting in their sleep. Pulling herself from her musings, Veronica took a deep breath and gently pushed on Logan's shoulder.

"Wake up!" Veronica shoved Logan's shoulder a little harder, eliciting a small grunt of annoyance in reply. Sighing, Veronica gave up and wandered to her bedroom. Logan could sleep for a little longer, she wasn't ready to deal with him at the moment anyway. Her mind was still coming to terms with the new found peace they seemed to have found with one another last night.

No matter how hard she wanted to deny it, last night there had been a monumental shift in their relationship. Hours had been spent watching and editing footage of Lilly. Little or no words had been spoken as a year of pain and loss was thrusted into the forefront of their minds. At some point during the night though, the atmosphere of the room had altered, the tension and guilt seemed to evaporate, replaced by quiet forgiveness and reluctant acceptance. Gone was the hint of bitterness and repressed anger that seemed to always simmer between them, underneath the surface. Now, they had to figure out what this new feeling brewing between them was.

* * *

Logan glared at the teenage boy smiling cockily at him. Realizing the mistake he had made in pissing off the leader of the 09er's, the boy quickly stammered a hasty apology before running into a random classroom.

Looking down the hall, Logan spotted his girlfriend coming towards him, her friend Mac in tow.

"Just tell me!" Mac whined, distressed by Veronica's reluctance to reveal her homecoming date's name.

"You'll find out tonight." Veronica replied with a grin. "Be ready by eight."

With a dark glare, Mac walked across the hall to her locker, grumbling about stubborn blondes and stupid mystery dates.

"I see Duncan's absent once again." Veronica noted with a bitter upturn of her lips. "Celeste must think the citizens of Neptune are complete idiots." Continuing with her rant, Veronica remained unaware of the odd looks Logan was throwing at her. "Granted a lot of them are, but she should at least consider the possibility that not every…"

Veronica trailed off as she finally took notice of Logan eyeing her intently. "What?"

"Care to explain why random guys keep coming up to me this morinig and saying that my girlfriend asked them to homecoming?" Logan asked with a raised eye brow.

"That would be because it's the truth." Veronica shrugged, unapologetic.

At Logan's incredulous look, Veronica explained. "Mac didn't have a date so I was in charge of finding her one."

"Which I did." Veronica said smugly, inwardly patting herself on the back for a job well done. It had been difficult to find her friend a suitable date on such short notice but Veronica had managed to do it with a little faith and a lot of determination.

Glancing across the hall, Logan watched Dick hover protectively by Mac's side. Logan frowned, wondering how Veronica could overlook something so obvious. It was there for all willing to see, a small smile, a slight touch of hands. For someone who made their living piecing together the most insignificant facts, Veronica was quite dense when it came to the people in her life. Sighing, Logan decided it was time to put an end to Veronica's complete lack of intuition. "Do me favor. Look at Mac, really look."

Humoring him, Veronica turned to watch her friend. After a minute, she began to become frustrated. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was that Logan wanted her to notice. Mac was only pulling books from her locker.

Looking quizzically at Logan, Veronica asked. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Logan grinned, using a bad accent he whispered in her ear. "Patience, young grasshopper."

Veronica frowned, as she saw a boy bump into Mac causing her to drop everything in her arms. Moving to help her friend, Veronica was stopped by a hand lightly gripping her arm. With an annoyed huff, Veronica yanked her arm from Logan's grasp and continued to watch her friend.

Mac kneeled on the floor, picking up scattered textbooks and pieces of paper as Dick casually leaned down, handing her a book that had skidded towards his feet. With a grateful smile, Mac pushed the hair from her face and met Dick's dazzling blue eyes.

Eyes widening in horror, Veronica stared as Dick's hand lingered atop Mac's as he handed her the book, causing Mac to blush slightly.

"No!" Veronica yelped. "Eww!"

Grinning smugly, Logan looked down at the appalled blonde. "I think you've finally figured out what everybody else already has."


	29. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry it's a few days late, but better late than never, right?

**Chapter 24**

"This is wrong on so many levels!" Veronica muttered under her breath, debating the proper way to start the conversation.

Upon hearing Veronica whisper to herself, Mac looked across the table at the grim face of her friend and shuddered. Whatever it was Veronica wanted to say wasn't going to be pleasant. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mac decided to put an end to this prolonged torture. "Veronica? What did you want to talk about?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Veronica asked, almost casually. "Maybe something along the lines of you having a secret affair with the eldest Casablancas brother?"

Still holding the slightest bit of hope that she was wrong, Veronica waited nervously for Mac's response.

"Things are going okay, I guess." Mac answered, missing the undertone of Veronica's words. "It would be a lot better without Madison though."

Reigning in the disappointment that she hadn't been wrong in her assumptions, Veronica sighed. "Are you sure dating _him_ is a good idea?"

"Where is this coming from?" Mac asked, confusion written on her face. "You've been nothing but supportive since the beginning."

Sighing, Veronica decided to hold onto her pride and breeze over her little misinterpretation of their previous conversations. "I'm just worried."

"You don't need to." Mac's face softened. "He does the sweetest things just to make me smile. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Blushing, Mac realized she sounded like a love sick school girl.

Veronica sat still, gaping at her friend. "Seriously? Dick Casablancas?"

"My parents even love him, although I think my dad just likes the fact that we haven't even kissed yet."

In a rare moment of weakness, Mac had found herself confiding this very fact to her mother when her father had walked in the room, overjoyed that his little girl's virtue was not being threatened.

Knowing that her argument that Dick was only after sex was now out of the question, Veronica stared at her friend, completely baffled. Were they even talking about the same person? Frowning, Veronica tried to picture a sweet, considerate version of Dick Casablancas, instead her mind kept conjuring images of the jackass that seemed to follow Logan around like a puppy. It was insane to even think of Mac and Dick as friends much less a couple. How was it even possible that somone as smart and clever as Mac could fall for someone as shallow and brain dead as Dick?

"My head hurts." Veronica complained, rubbing her temples while wondering what she was supposed to do about this entire situation.

* * *

Tears threatened to fall as the once vibrant girl's laughter filled the night air. Crazy antics of teenage youth played across the large screen.

Smiling a watery smile, Veronica watched her best friend moon a passing car, much to the delight of the audience. When a warm hand engulfed hers, squeezing slightly, Veronica glanced to her side, seeing Logan in his own battle against oncoming tears.

Veronica looked around and smiled at all the people who had come to honor the memory of Lilly. As Veronica's eyes scanned the crowd, her gaze collided with Duncan's. Suddenly his eyes flashed, making his whole face come to life. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving Veronica confused as to what she had just seen. Taking a step forward, Veronica searched his face for any trace of that spark she had seen a moment ago. Doubt began creeping into Veronica's mind as she studied his once again dull eyes. The thought that she had imagined the whole thing passed through her mind, it could have just been a trick of the light added with the air of nostalgia, but she shrugged it off. She didn't think her mind would ever allow her to become that delusional.

"She would have loved it." Logan whispered gently in Veronica's ear, pulling her from thoughts of Duncan. Veronica laughed, knowing he was right.

With one last glance at the Kane family, Veronica grabbed hold of Logan's hand, making her way towards the parking lot, Logan trailing slightly behind her.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Veronica spoke. "By the way, my dad wants to have a little talk with you before the dance."

Relishing the panic that filled Logan's eyes, Veronica laughed delightedly.

* * *

With a hard glare, Troy watched Veronica lead Logan through the diminishing crowd, the pair lost in their own little world. It shocked him that they could overlook all the suffering they had put each other through. It wasn't more than two weeks ago that the battle lines had been clearly drawn and now they were fast becoming one of those sickeningly glued at the hip couples.

Huffing to himself, Troy looked to his side and realized he wasn't the only one watching the happy couple. Grinning, a plan began forming in his mind.

"Duncan?" Troy asked, schooling his features into concern.

A chill passed down his spine as his eyes met the dead, listless ones of Duncan. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Duncan smiled dimly. "What's up?"

* * *

Logan wiped his sweaty palms against his dark suit, waiting anxiously for the door to open. Rolling his eyes as he realized this was the second time in less than 24 hours he had been in this same position, Logan took a deep, calming breath.

Keith Mars swung the front door open and critically eyed his daughter's date for the evening. "Logan, come in."

With a hesitant step, Logan slowly entered the small apartment, feeling as though he had just walked into the Lions den.

With an intensity only a father of a teenage girl could have, Keith watched Logan shift nervously, allowing the tension in the room to escalate.

Logan gulped, watching Mr. Mars slowly approach him, grace in his every movement. The vision of a Lion stalking it's prey quickly flashed through Logan's mind. It was shocking that a short bald man who was good humored most of the time could be so intimidating. "Sit."

Nodding, Logan plopped down onto the couch behind him, avoiding any unnecassary eye contact. Silently praying that he would survive his talk with the eldest Mars, Logan waited for the first question.

Moving into sheriff mode, Keith began his line of questioning. "Where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"The dance?" Logan answered, curing himself when it came out more like a question.

Keith nodded, keeping his firm gaze on the boy seated in front of him. "After the dance?"

Racking his brain for the correct response, Logan spoke. "Straight back here?"

Feeling the tension in his chest ease when Keith nodded approvingly, Logan smiled.

Deciding to have a little more fun with Logan, Keith began a series of questions. "Where is the dance? When is Veronica's curfew? Who are you going with? Who's driving?"

Logan listened to rapid fire questioning, waiting for his opportunity to answer.

Once Mr. Mars closed his mouth, Logan promptly answered. "At the school. 1am. Dick, Wallace, Mac and their dates. We rented a limo."

Smirking to himself, Logan inwardly patted himself on the back at the impressed look that briefly crossed Keith's face.

"Anything else you want to say?" Keith asked.

"Uhh…" Logan floundered for words, unsure of what Mr. Mars wanted to hear.

As Mr. Mars tapped his foot, Logan began to panic, blurting the first thing that came to his mind. "Sex!"

At the startled look on the older man's face, Logan elaborated. "There will be no sex, drugs, or alcohol!"

Calculating the sincerity in Logan's words, Keith nodded, assured that his daughter would be in safe hands for the evening.

"I'm glad we both agree on how this evening will go." Keith said, satisfied with the answers he had received.

Logan gave a sigh of relief, grateful his interrogation with Mr. Mars was over.

Smiling pleasantly, Keith leaned against the wall. Logan frowned, recognising the stance as one of the infamous moves Keith had used during his time as sheriff, right before he would cleverly crack the unsuspecting criminal.

"Oh, and Logan, you will not be sharing a bed with my daughter ever again, do you understand? If I ever hear otherwise or even suspect it, I can assure you, they'll never find a body." Keith said seriously. Logan gulped, having no doubt the older man would succeed in carrying out his threat and getting away with it too. "Also, from now on, make sure to keep your pants on at all times around my daughter. I would hate to find them again."

Logan choked, doubling over in a coughing fit as his throat began to close, his eyes watering.

Pleased with himself on scaring the boy so thoroughly, Keith happily called out to his daughter. "Sweetie, you ready yet?"

"In a minute." Veronica's voice sounded from her bedroom.

The sound of a door opening caught Logan's attention, making him jerk to attention while casually wiping the moisture from his eyes. Logan's mouth went dry as Veronica entered the room. His eyes sowly trailed up her lithe body, encased in a tight, flowing red dress. A cough pulled him from the lecherous thoughts taking over his mind. Looking up, Logan's eyes clashed with the cold hard stare of Mr. Mars. Taking pity on her nervous and oddly watery eyed date, Veronica grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him out the front door.

"Bye dad." Veronica chirped. "Be good!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Keith called out after them.

Quickly ushering Veronica into the limo, Logan signaled for the chauffeur to start the engine, eager to be away from the prying eyes of Keith Mars.

"How did the talk with my dad go?" Veronica asked curiously, looking around the interior of the extravagant limo.

Veronica laughed at the pained expression on Logan's face. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"V, you have no idea how scary your dad can be when he wants." Wallace pointed out with a chuckle. Six nodds of agreement confirmed his statement.

* * *

Flashes of light blinded Veronica as the front door opened. "Say cheese!" A cheery feminine voice chirped. Before Veronica could find her bearings, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the chaos.

"They're a little excited." Mac explained, smiling at what a total understatement that was.

Her household had been in an uproar since the moment she had tonelessly announced her plans of going to Homecoming. Mac's mother had instantly sprung to action, gathering everything necessary to fix her hair and make up while chattering about the nice boy who had swept her baby girl off her feet. Since her mother had been thrilled with the idea of Dick being her date, Mac didn't have the heart to correct her assumptions.

Although her father had been just as excited as her mother, he had been slightly disturbed by the idea of his daughter going out with a boy. Earlier that evening, Mac watched her father slide a small container of mace into her small clutch purse, saying sternly. "No means no."

Glancing over her shoulder, Mac laughed at the sight of her father standing proudly beside her misty eyed mother on the porch, both waving enthusiastically. Smiling, Mac began to make her way to where Veronica had joined Georgia on the side walk.

Stopping mid stride, Mac self consciously smoothed down the navy blue silk of her dress, running her hands over the material gently. After many reassurances from Meg that it was the perfect dress, Mac felt a confidence she didn't know she had flow throughher.

It had taken hours at the mall with Meg Manning to find a dress that captured her attention but she felt assured it had been worth the effort. Mac resisted the urge to play with her hair which cascaded down her back in gentle waves, brushing softly against her shoulders. She had never felt so girly before in her life and was a little suprised by the fact that she didn't entirely hate it.

Although, she did hate that she was achingly aware of the fact that she would be in competition with Madison tonight, even if Dick didn't seem to realize it. She was prepared to hold her own against her bitter rival.

Taking a confident step towards the limo, Mac felt her step falter as she took in the sight of Georgia dressed in a purple taffeta dress, doubts began creeping into her mind, second guessing whether she should have gotten one of the pink frlly dresses Meg had suggested instead of the dark elegant dress she now wore.

When Veronica saw doubt flash across Mac's features, she rushed towards her. "You look great."

Linking their arms together, they slowly made their way to the limo.

"Your mystery date awaits." Veronica whispered with a smile.

At Mac's look of panic, Veronica laughed.

"Tonight is going to be amazing." She promised. "I guarantee it."

Hiding her skepticism, Mac held her breath as the limo door opened, revealing her date. "You've got to be kidding me!"


	30. Chapter 25 pt 1

**Chapter 25**

A deafening silence had descended upon the group, only the whisper soft sounds of expensive material rubbing against the equally expensive leather seats could be heard. For what seemed like hours, but could only have been mere minutes, no one spoke a word or even moved in fear of the chaos that might follow.

Veronica decided it was time to put an end to the quiet when it started to become suffocating, draining the vibrancy out of the air with each passing moment.

"I hope the student council nixed the whole 'under the sea' theme." Veronica stated loudly, hoping to start a good old fashioned anti-lame dance discussion.

As if she hadn't said a word, no one looked in her direction, each to caught up in their own silent activities. The only indication Veronica received that anyone had heard her was the small chuckle from her date.

When her attempt to ease the unbearable tension failed, Veronica frowned and leaned back against an overly amused Logan. Sighing dejectedly, Veronica began to study the faces of those around her, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the heated stares and awkward glances that ricocheted between three of the limo's occupants.

Tugging at his collar forcefully, Dick sent apologetic looks to Mac, much to the displeasure of a scowling Madison.

Mac stared down at her lap, tracing small swirls on the silky material with her fingers, pretending she didn't feel the heat of two sets of eyes watching her every move. Occasionally, she would glance at her oblivious date only to lock eyes with a snarling Madison while Dick looked on helplessly.

Every few minutes, they would start this process over, each cycle lasting a little longer than the time before.

Looking away from the real life drama that seemed to be unfolding in front of her, Veronica turned her attention to her best friend and his date. Smiling, she noticed Wallace lean down to whisper in Georgia's ear, making the girl giggle as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. The couple seemed lost in their own private world, oblivious to the mounting tension. Mouth falling open in shock, Veronica watched as Wallace began to use one of Logan's old signature moves on Georgia, the exact same move that had landed Lilly years ago.

Veronica's eyes widened in realization. Obviously, her boys had been talking about a lot more than just limo arrangements when she wasn't around.

Silently catching Logan's attention, Veronica sent a pointed frown in her best friend's direction.

Grinning smugly, Logan nodded in silent approval of Wallace's actions before turning his attention to the more entertaining threesome on the other side of the limo.

With a smirk, Logan leaned against the leather seat and watched with amusement as Dick became more distressed with every look exchanged between his two girlfriends.

Suppressing the laughter that was building inside of him at the look of panic covering his friend's face, Logan leaned down to whisper in Veronica's ear. "He even made sure they were color coded."

Confused, Veronica looked in the direction that Logan indicated. Taking in the sight before her, she realized what Logan had been referring to. Some odd twist of fate had seen to it that although both Madison and Mac were wearing different shades of blue, they both matched the colors of Dick's shirt and tie.

Covering her mouth as a giggle tried to escape her throat, Veronica hid her face in Logan's shoulder as the sight became more than she could bear.

* * *

The sound of muffled giggles pulled Dick from thoughts of his most current dilemma. Looking up, Dick sighed at the happy scene in front of him. Logan was chuckling softly into Veronica's curly blonde hair as she pressed her face into his shoulder, both fighting off new waves of laughter. 

Turning his head away from the disgustingly giddy pair, Dick inwardly groaned as he caught sight of another couple in the limo, snuggled against each other as they whispered excitedly.

Envy welled up inside of Dick as he watched the two happy couples flirt and giggle, ignoring the painful silence that had taken residence no more than a foot away from them. With resignation, Dick looked at the two women he was squished between and sighed.

Madison seemed close to spitting fire while Mac looked as though she was ready to throw herself out of the moving vehicle, danger be damned.

In a moment of sheer desperation, Dick blurted the first idea that came to his mind. "Let's play a game!"

Wincing as two pairs of annoyed eyes landed on him, Dick gathered his courage and continued weakly. "It could be fun…"

"Truth or Dare?" Wallace suggested, taking pity on Dick.

"No!" Dick yelled, cringing as his mind filled with images of horrible possibilities that playing such a game could bring forth.

"What about…I never?" Asked Dick, smiling at his own brilliance.

Tensing, Logan glanced at Veronica who was emphatically shaking her head no.

"Let's pass on that game too." Logan said through clenched teeth. "Any other ideas?"

"Oh, I know!" Georgia clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "How about I'll bet?"

At the blank stares she received, Georgia elaborated. "It's kinda like 'I never'. For example, I'd say 'I'll bet that Veronica's favorite game is baseball. If I'm right then she drinks and it's my turn again, if not then I drink and it's her turn. See, it's all about getting to know the people around you."

At everyone's nod of consent, Dick asked. "Who's first?"

"Who cares?" Wallace smirked, pulling a chilled bottle of champagne from the mini fridge and holding it up triumphantly. With a skill no one knew he possessed, Wallace quickly opened the bottle, filling the tall flutes with the bubbly substance before handing them to various outstretched hands.

"I'll go first!" Madison announced, grabbing the proffered flute from Wallace. "I'll bet…"

Madison paused, as her cold eyes pierced Dick, dread filled his stomach. "…none of you have ever received lingerie as a birthday present from your boyfriend" Madison smiled bitterly. "three months after your actual birthday."

Holding her drink up, Madison took a large gulp.

"My turn again, lucky me!" She cried with mock enthusiasm when no one took a sip of their drink. "Okay, hmmm… I'll bet Georgia's never watched her boyfriend drunkenly grope her best friend in front of the entire school."

Watching as Georgia shook her head no, Madison chugged her champagne. "Must be my lucky night!"

As Madison continued, Dick kept his head down, shame creeping it's way up his throat as many of his misdeeds were laid bare for all to judge. Fear of Mac's reaction kept Dick frozen in place, unable to interrupt Madison in all of her bitter glory.

Knowing that almost every accusing word from her mouth was true, guilt began to flood Dick's mind.

Madison glanced around the limo at her captive audience, thinking of what her next words should be. With a calculating look in Mac's direction, she smiled cruelly. "I'll bet…

* * *

Tuning out the voices around her, Mac forced her mind to focus on something other than the harsh words being hurled in her direction. 

Looking to her left, Mac held in a sigh as she once again took in the sight of her date dressed in jeans and a black tuxedo t-shirt. She still couldn't believe he was the guy that Veronica had been so proud of coaxing into being her perfect escort. Mac snorted softly, she could have found a better date at the local Sac n'Pack. Actually, by the look of his suspiciously orange smoothie colored lips, that was probably where he spent alot of his time.

Mac rolled her eyes as her date began to hum loudly, the tune of the Brady Bunch theme paired with his rapidly drumming fingers, gritting on her already frayed nerves.

"Corney!" Mac hissed, placing her hand on his bouncing knee. "Stop it!"

Stopping almost immediately, Corney took a large gulp of his champagne and turned his fascinated gaze to the dim overhead lights.

Gritting her teeth as Madison aimed yet another insult her way, Mac silently prayed that they would reach their destination soon.

Mac frowned, realizing what was usually a fairly short ride seemed to be taking a lot longer than normal. With a curious glance out the window, she saw that they were on the PCH strip, moving in the opposite direction of the school. Opening her mouth to point this out to the other passengers, Mac stopped as she noticed a steely determination cross Veronica's face.

* * *

"Well, this is a real blast." Logan murmured to Veronica, as everyone listened, wide eyed, to Madison's angry tirade. 

Veronica rolled her eyes at the bombardment of poorly veiled insults toward Mac, who remained unresponsive. Deciding Madison had vented more than enough, Veronica picked up her champagne flute and jumped from her seat to the one beside Wallace, pouring her drink on Madison's lap in the process.

Squealing, Madison looked down at the large wet spot on her dress.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at Veronica. "You little slu-"

At the angry warning look Logan sent her way, Madison cut off her sentence, her mouth setting into an angry line.

With genuine concern, Georgia grabbed Madison's hand, pulling her to a corner of the limo, farthest away from everyone else.

Dabbing at Madison's dress, Georgia began to speak comfortingly. "We can get this out. No one will even know."

"It wouldn't even be an issue if some people could control themselves." Madison complained, sending a pointed glare in Veronica's direction.

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Madison was occupied, Veronica leaned toward Mac to whisper. "You okay?"

"I've been better." Mac tipped her head to the side. "A lot better."

"Don't worry." Veronica assured. "Tonight's going to be perfect."

"What about Madison?" Mac raised her eye brow. "I highly doubt she's just going to step aside while I go to the dance with her boyfriend."

"I think she's going to be a bit preoccupied." Veronica whispered, a wicked grin lighting up her face.

Mac frowned, confused as to what was her friend was talking about. A quick glance in Logan's direction verified she wasn't the only one wondering what was going on.

"Just trust me." Veronica said with a smug grin.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter may have seemed a bit fillery but it's truly needed, you'll see why later ;) 


	31. Chapter 25 pt 2

**A/N:** Here's the next part, hope you all enjoy it! Also, all Madison parts are integral to the story, sorry about that! I'm aware that Duncan doesn't have brown eyes but in this fic he does. I feel like it'll add a bit of intensity to his character. I'm sad to say that this fic only has a few more chapters left. I'm not quite sure how many, but I'm thinking no more than four. I could probably make it last another ten chapters but I hate when writers drag the story past it's initial premise and make up a heap of new problems just because they refuse to end it. That said, I've already decided on the end of this fic and it's on it's way.

* * *

**Chapter 25 (part 2)**

Walking away from the booming music, Meg turned the corner while searching for the face she adored. Her step faltered when she spotted two familiar figures whispering heatedly in the abandoned hall. Hoping to slip away unnoticed, Meg took a step back, keeping her wide eyes glued to the pair.

Suddenly, silence filled the hall as the argument was cut off abruptly, two pairs of eyes settling on the intruder.

In an attempt to act casual, Meg plastered a bright smile to her face. Ignoring the trickle of unease sliding down her spine, she returned to her previous concern. "Have either of you seen Cole?"

"No, but I'm sure he wouldn't leave a beauty such as yourself alone for long." Troy charmed, winking for emphasis.

Meg smiled uncomfortably at the flattery while turning to Troy's silent counterpart for confirmation that Cole had not been seen recently.

Looking into the chocolate brown eyes boring into her own, Meg unconsciously took a step back at the frightening intensity shining through. Mumbling a hasty excuse, she quickly turned on her heel and walked down the hall, pausing when the conversation resumed, the hushed words reaching her ears.

Shuddering at the cool, calculated tones filling the dark hall, Meg silently prayed that fate would find a way to keep Logan and Veronica far away from the sinister workings of the two over privileged boys.

* * *

When the sleek limo pulled to a stop, five confused faces glanced at each other questioningly, each wondering where it was they had ended up.

Staring out the window, Madison broke the silence. "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere along the PCH strip." Veronica answered dismissively. "We're here to take pictures."

"What idiot came up with this idea?" Madison demanded, huffing loudly.

Sensing another angry rant about to begin, Logan quickly intervened. "My dad did, he thought the beach would make a great background."

At the mention of the famous Aaron Echolls, Madison sent a simpering smile to Logan. "That's a great idea! He's such a smart man!"

"Yeah, he figured it would be good press." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Logan continued. "Remind everyone he's a family man."

Madison's eyes sparkled at the mention of possible media coverage. With barely contained glee, she swung the door open and hopped out, not bothering to check if anyone was following her.

Sharing a secretive grin with Veronica, Corney climbed over Mac and Dick in his haste to be by Madison's side.

Before anyone else could make a move to exit the limo, Dick slammed the door shut and shouted for the chauffeur to 'hit the gas'.

* * *

Madison looked on in muted horror as the limo started up with a screech and raced down the winding road, leaving two of its passengers alone on the deserted stretch of highway. A cold chill swept across her body as realization began to set in that Dick, the guy she had been dating on and off for years, had ruthlessly betrayed her.

Watching the lights of the sleek limo fade into the distance, Madison let out a frustrated scream.

"Don't say a word to me." Madison hissed. "I'll just call my dad to pick _me_ up."

Sticking her hand into her small purse, Madison quickly riffled through it only to come up empty handed. With wide eyes, she recalled Veronica casually admiring her phone only minutes earlier.

Looking at the goofy grin on the only other peson within miles of herself, Madison threw her purse to the ground, cursing herself for falling for such a stupid ploy, cursing all the limo's occupants, but most of all cursing Veronica Mars and Dick Casablancas.

* * *

Laughter resonated through the spacious limo as everyone embraced the now relaxed atmosphere.

Catching Dick's eye, Veronica nodded approvingly as they shared a look of accomplishment. Gratitude pouring off him in waves, Dick mouthed a silent 'thank you' in her direction.

Fingering the expensive phone in her hands, Veronica glanced at Logan. "I have to say, Echolls, I almost believed that little story of yours."

Grinning smugly, Logan leaned back. "I am a man of many talents."

"Yeah, lying being on the top of that list." Veronica teased, tossing the phone into Madison's empty seat.

"Hey, don't bash my natural abilities! I don't belittle that head tilt thing you do!" Logan argued.

* * *

Smiling tightly at the couple's antics, Dick watched Mac from the corner of his eye, wondering what was going on in that whirlwind mind of hers.

Letting go of the breath she had been holding since the start of the awkward ride, Mac felt the tension that had taken residence in her chest fade away.

She had never considered the possibility that Dick would somehow find a way to keep his promise and fix everything. Yet he had, even though he knew he would incur the wrath of Madison Sinclair for his treachery.

Sending an adoring smile to Dick, Mac allowed herself to forget the painful reality that would crash into them on Monday and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"I swear if you don't shut the fuck up this moment, I'm going to make you!" Madison threatened her over talkative companion.

Holding her heels in one hand while stomping through the sand, Madison was far past her boiling point. The only problem was that nothing seemed to faze the stoner walking by her side. He insisted on blathering away the entire time they had been abandoned. Reaching the end of her sanity, Madison decided she was going to to get rid of this nuisance, even if it meant someone was going to get hurt.

"Woah, you're hot when you're pissed." Corney grinned, completely ignorant of the anger aimed in his direction.

As Madison was contemplating which act of violence would silence Corney the fastest, the low hum of a motorcycle making it's way closer could be heard.

Biting her lower lip anxiously, Madison looked into the distance, hoping it wasn't the PCH bikers.

Sighing in relief as only one motorcycle made it's way into her line of vision, Madison continued walking, Corney happily following behind her.

When the biker stopped a few feet ahead of them, Corney and Madison shared an apprehensive look and walked forward cautiously, wary of the newcomer.

Quick efficient hands pulled off the shiny black helmet, revealing the smirking face of Weevil Navarro. Gracefully hopping off his bike, he chuckled at the open hostility rolling off the pair in waves.

Ignoring the glaring boy standing protectively by her side, Weevil let his eyes roam over the spoiled 09er.

"Now what in the world is an 09er princess like you doing with this stoner?" Weevil mocked, leaning casually against his bike. "In the bad part of town no less. Princess trying to live dangerously?"

"I don't talk to the help." Madison sniped. "Unless I want something, of course."

"And here I was going to offer my uptight lab partner a ride." Weevil replied, unaffected by her words.

"Like I would ever get on that _thing_." Madison sneered, eyeing the shiny chunk of metal distastefully.

Opening his mouth to defend his prized possession, Weevil's eyes grew wide as a voice sounded behind him. "Well, what do we have here?"

The three teenagers turned, shock apparent in their jerky movements.

* * *

Meg scanned the crowd, panicked. She had to find Veronica before Troy did something everyone would regret. Catching sight of Veronica laughing at something Logan was saying as he helped her out of a long sleek limo, she hiked up her fluffy pink dress and ran.

Veronica looked up and spotted Meg rushing towards her, seeing the worried expression on Meg's face, her heart dropped.

Grabbing Veronica's hand, Meg yanked her away from Logan's curious stare.

"Leave." Meg panted once they were out of Logan's hearing range.

Veronica frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'll explain everything later, just go." Meg insisted, pushing Veronica back to the limo.

Debating whether or not to postpone the inevitable interrogation of the perky blonde, Veronica sighed.

Knowing that patience wasn't her friend's strong suit, Meg added. "I'll call you later and explain. Just go."

With a reluctant nod, Veronica glanced at Logan talking animatedly with Casey, Luke and Cole, wondering how she was going to explain such a hasty departure to her date.

"I want the full story." Veronica reminded Meg, turning in time to see Duncan striding purposefully toward Logan.

"D.K!" Grinning at his friend, Logan called out happily. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"Change of plans." Duncan replied flatly.

Clapping his hand on his best friend's shoulder, Logan chuckled. "Celeste forced you to come, huh?"

With a strained smile, Duncan shrugged, effectively forcing Logan's hand to drop away.

Smiling as she joined the group of boys, Veronica laid her hand on Logan's chest and whispered softly into his ear.

Visibly flinching at the intimate contact between the couple, Duncan suddenly leapt at Logan.

Quickly pushing Veronica out of range of any rogue limbs, Logan attempted to duck the fist being aimed at his nose. Instead of the punch landing on it's intended target, knuckles clipped Logan's eyebrow causing his body to stumble backwards.

When Duncan moved to pounce on the unsteady 09er king he found himself pinned between two boys, their arms locked around his waist, holding him back.

After regaining his balance, Logan wiped the blood from his eyebrow. About to taunt Duncan's poor fighting skills, Logan snapped his mouth shut as he registered the pure rage simmering in the dark brown eyes.

Mouth agape, Veronica watched in stunned silence as Luke and Casey struggled to keep a hold of an angry Duncan. The sight of Vice Principal Clemmons jogging towards the disturbance pulled her from her shock.

Looking around her, Veronica found herself thankful for the cover that the large crowd provided.

Catching Casey's attention, Veronica motioned meaningfully with her head in the direction of the approaching Vice Principal. Nodding in comprehension, Casey began to haul Duncan away from the authority figure to the dark parking lot with the aid of Luke and Cole.

Pulling Logan by the arm, Veronica shoved her way through the gawking crowd and threw open the limo door. Unceremoniously pushing Logan in, Veronica followed closely behind.

* * *

Watching the chaotic scene with barely contained fury, Troy slammed his fist against a nearby car. His plans for Logan were now irreparably damaged, all because Duncan couldn't manage to keep his cool for two minutes. The only thing Duncan had to do was lead the arrogant prick away from Veronica and Troy had guaranteed he would take care of the rest. Now, all his careful planning had gone to waste.

* * *

Wrapping his large hand around Mac's delicate fingers, Dick pulled her away from the various groups of excited teenagers mingling outside. When they reached the edge of the parking lot he stopped, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

Before Mac could open her mouth to question him, the sight of a large crowd gathering nearby caught her attention.

Upon further inspection, Mac realized a fight seemed to be taking place. Unsurprisingly, her friend appeared to be in the middle of the growing commotion.

Tearing her gaze away from the group of students, Mac looked into Dick's frowning face.

"Dick, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

At his somber expression, Mac realized Dick had barely spoken a handful of words the entire evening.


	32. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I know it's been forever since I last updated but Finals were really kicking my ass! Thankfully, they're over now so I was able to finish this chapter! There's less love in this chapter since I feel like in the next one there will probably be a LoVe overload. This chapter is also a little shorter since I have a feeling next chapter is going to be pretty long.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Turning her head slightly towards her date, Veronica gently laid her hand on Logan's bouncing knee, calming him instantly. Neither spoke as the sleek limo made its way along the coast, both wondering what would result from the events that had occurred only minutes earlier.

Before the limo had even come to a complete stop, Logan swung the door open and grabbed Veronica's hand, pulling her out with him.

The balmy night air greeted them as they stepped onto the deserted beach. Sighing happily, Veronica released her feet from their strappy, high heeled prison and eagerly walked on the cold, grainy sand.

Watching in amusement as his date hapazardly tossed her shoes into the open window of the limo, Logan followed suit, shedding himself of his own shoes before following her down the moonlit beach.

"Once again, I've managed to miss the actual dance." Veronica stated ruefully, glancing at Logan over her shoulder.

"But you keep getting closer!" Logan pointed out enthusiastically as he reached her side.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica spoke. "Ah, yes. Maybe next year, we can make it past the doors."

"You're so goal oriented, that's what I like about you, Ronnie!" Logan teased.

Laughing, Veronica suddenly remembered the thought that had been running in the back of her mind all night.

"I saw that you taught Wallace one of your old moves." Veronica commented.

Logan blinked at the sudden change of subjects before waving his hand dismissively. "The guy has skills but he needed a few pointers."

"Really?" Veronica furrowed her brow. "Since when are you two best friends?"

Shrugging, Logan smirked, refusing to answer the question.

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, Veronica asked another question. "So, when did you two do all this bonding and how the hell was I unaware of it?"

"Something Veronica Mars doesn't know?" Logan grinned, tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I could work with this…"

"I'll figure it out." Veronica retorted, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I always do."

"How do you do that anyway?" Looking at her thoughtfully, Logan asked. "Or is this one of those Veronica Mars mysteries that I'll never understand?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Veronica replied cryptically. A puzzled grin spread across Logan's face at her words.

Ignoring her date's questioning look, Veronica bent down to pick up a smooth seashell. Busy admiring her new toy, Veronica was shocked when nervous laughter met her ears. "Logan, are you okay?"

"Your dad is going to kill me." Logan chuckled. "I was under extremely strict orders that we were to go the dance- with absolutely no detours."

Veronica felt her mouth go dry, knowing this was the closest she was going to get to the perfect moment for her to voice the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the past half hour.

Glancing out at the crashing waves, Veronica took a deep breath, preparing herself to broach the subject they had both been avoiding since their abrupt departure at the school.

* * *

The sight of the arrogant Sheriff smirking widely as he casually ambled closer with one of his mindless deputies trailing behind filled the three teenagers with unease. 

"What do we have here?" Lamb drawled.

The small group remained silent, too preoccupied with silently berating themselves on being so intent on the bickering match that had been taking place to have been completely unaware of the loathed Sheriff's arrival.

Narrowing his eyes at the continued sience, Sheriff Lamb took a step forward.

"Maybe, I should just take you three down to the station." Lamb dangled a pair of cuffs in front of him, letting the teenagers know he was serious on carrying out his threat.

Feeling panic begin to take over her at the possibility of being locked in a cell with a stoner and the leader of a biker gang, Madison desperately tried another tactic.

"Sheriff." Madison purred. "Can't you just send us on our way with a little warning?"

Lamb raised his brow at the curvy blonde leaning into him.

"A man as important as you doesn't need to waste time on such a silly little thing." Madison lightly ran her finger down his chest. "I promise we'll be on our best behavior. Pretty please?"

Rubbing his hand lightly over the one pressed to his chest, Lamb smirked. "Sacs, radio Dematto and tell him to clear a cell for our three _friends_."

"We did nothing wrong!" Madison screeched while puttting distance between herself and the older man, livid that her seduction attempt had not worked.

"On what grounds?" Weevil asked angrily, stepping to Madison's side.

"Looks like underage drinking to me." Lamb replied with a cocky grin. "Public disturbance too."

"You can't prove anything!" Corney shouted.

"You lying son of a bi-" Madison hissed, ready to inform anyone within hearing just what she thought of bastard standing in front of her.

Before the blonde could get them into more trouble with the slimy Sheriff, Weevil cut in. "Listen, we don't want any trouble."

"A bit too late for that, huh Navarro?" Lamb taunted.

"You can't hold us for long without proof." Weevil smiled knowingly, confident he was right.

"We'll think of something." Smacking his gum, Lamb breathed into Weevil's face. "Sacs, book 'em."

* * *

Mac watched as her _almost_ boyfriend restlessly paced back and forth, muttering to himself under his breath. 

"Seriously Dick, what's wrong?" Mac asked, worry lacing her words.

Stopping abruptly, Dick turned to face her with a grim expression marring his handsome features. "Everything she said was true."

Mac's eyes widened as she realized what this was all about; Madison Sinclair.

"I kinda figured." Mac spoke gently. "But Madison shouldn't have humiliated you like that!"

Shaking his head, Dick spoke quietly. "She was actually taking it easy on me. I've done things that I'm not proud of, but I was at the time. Now though, it's different."

"She was just being her usual mean, vindictive self." Mac soothed.

"She has the right to be." Dick stated flatly. "There was a lot that she left out. Mac, I wasn't the best boyfriend, hell I'm not even in the running for an _okay_ boyfriend."

Not knowing what to say, Mac kept her mouth closed and waited for him to continue.

"I hurt her and honestly, I never even thought about her feelings except when I wanted to get laid and even then it was _only_ about what she wanted to hear." Dick confessed, eyes cast downward.

Wincing at the honest words coming from his mouth, Mac ran an unsteady hand over her dark locks. She wasn't sure why he was telling her all of this but she was absolutely positive she didn't want to hear anymore.

"I'm sure she wasn't the best girlfriend." Mac argued, refusing to allow him to punish himself any longer. "She probably did her fair share of hurtful things too."

"Yeah, she did." Sighing, Dick responded. "But she was there when my parents divorced and my mom left without a second glance."

Mac's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to picture a softer version of the Madison Sinclair she knew and despised.

Understanding her reaction, Dick continued. "She may not have held my hand and listened to me but she made sure that anyone who even mentioned it became persona non grata."

"Okay…" Mac trailed off, confused as to what she was supposed to say.

Dick roughly ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I'm not a good guy, Mac!"

Processing his words, Mac frowned, a cold feeling sweeping over her. "Dick, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"We can't do this- whatever _this_ is." Dick replied, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm not the kind of guy you should be with!"

* * *

**A/N:** I felt like for Mac and Dick to truly be able to have a healthy relationship that Dick's character needed to grow and in order for that to happen, he had to face his past; aka: Madison. 


	33. Chapter 27 pt 1

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer was stupid and lost all of ch. 27 so I had to rewrite it. Moral of the story: Do not let you boyfriend install 'improvements' in your already functioning laptop.

Since it would have been another week or two for me to post this if I didn't split the chapter into two parts I decided just to do it so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27 -Part 1**

Loud music mingled with teenage laughter, drifting into the cool night, achingly reminding the silent couple of the happiness such a night was intended to bring. Instead, they were standing in a dark parking lot, both overly aware of the painful conversation that was in progress.

Barely registering the noise of her happy classmates, Mac stared speechlessly at the ground. Dick's words still ringing in her ears.

_We can't be together_.

It felt as though time had stopped. All that existed was her and the solemn man standing before her watery eyes.

Sheer panic built up inside of her chest before denial overcame it. They couldn't end this already. It had barely even begun. He hadn't given them a real chance to explore whatever it was that had developed between them.

As Mac's mind fervently tried to process what was happening, Dick's other words finally made their way into her thoughts, clearing the haze of confusion from her head.

_I'm not the kind of guy you should be with!_

His words caused something to click inside of her, finally allowing her to understand what was going on in Dick's mind. All of this was about his insecurities that someone like her could ever fall for a guy like him. He thought that she was too good for him because of their obvious differences.

How could he truly believe such a thing?

Fierce defiance bubbled up inside Mac's chest. She wasn't going to allow him to end this _thing_, just because of a few insecurities and fears. And Mac had no doubt that's what this whole conversation was really about; his fear of messing up, of making her hate him.

Deep down Mac knew that given the chance, they could be amazing together. The proof of that had been in the long awaited moments when it was just the two of them. Without the rest of the world's expectations pressing in on them, they had been able to be themselves. It was almost shocking at how great they were together. Her strengths complimented his weaknesses and vice versa. It was as if they were made for each other, a perfect match. She just had to make him see that.

"You don't mean this." Mac said, desperation tinging her words.

"It's better this way." Dick said softly, refusing to meet her eyes. "Trust me."

Suddenly anger replaced all the denial and hurt she had been feeling. How dare he tell her what was good for her-especially if it didn't include him.

"So, what? We're just going to pretend this never happened? You're going to go back to Madison and I'm going to go back to ignoring the world? I'm just supposed to act like I don't even know you?" Mac shouted, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Yes." Dick answered gruffly.

Determination filled Mac until it felt as though it was pouring off her in waves. If Dick refused to fight for them, for everything they could be, then she would have to do it. "No."

Startled by her firm refusal, Dick met her eyes.

"Mac…" He began imploringly.

"No." Mac stated louder. "I'm not giving up on us."

Trying to reason with her, Dick said. "It has to be this way."

"Why?"

"It just does." Dick gritted out.

"You want to end us on the grounds of _it just does_?" Mac asked, incredulous. "Sorry, but that's not good enough for me."

"Fine, you want an answer?" Frustrated at her refusal to accept his decision, Dick gave in. "Because no matter how hard I try not to, I'm going to end up hurting you!"

"Dick, that's not true." Mac protested.

"Stop being so naive." Dick sneered. "How long do you think it's going to be before I cheat on you?"

"You wouldn't let that happen." Mac stated with conviction.

Laughing mirthlessly, Dick spoke. "Obviously, you don't know me that well."

Flinching, Mac took a deep breath before responding. "I think I do and that freaks you out."

Angry, Dick did the only thing he could think of, he lashed out. "You think you know me so well? Fine, do you know how many times I cheated on Madison? How about the number of girls I fucked and never called after, even though I swore I would?"

_He doesn't really mean it_, Mac repeated to herself. Those five little words were quickly becoming a silent mantra in her head.

"I'm not going to hold your past against you." Mac assured him.

"What about when I screw up in the future?" Dick sneered. "Are you going to forgive me then?"

"How do you know you're going to scew up? Just because you did in the past doesn't mean you will in the future. People change, Dick! Since meeting you I've changed. Never in my life have I carried on a secret affair or gone to a school dance." Hesitating slightly, Mac added softly. "Or felt this way about anyone."

Instead of the desired effect Mac had been hoping for, Dick had the opposite reaction to her words. If it was possible, he seemed more agitated than before. "That's what I'm trying to avoid!"

Raking his hand through his hair roughly, Dick continued.

"Barely even two weeks of knowing me has already changed you. Think about how you're going to be three months from now. I'm only going to end up turning you into an angry bitch who's bitter at the world! If you don't believe me, just look at Madison!" Dick shouted. "She wasn't always that way. I made her like that!"

Rolling her eyes, Mac decided his guilt trip was getting old fast.

"How stupid can you get?" Mac hissed. "You two started dating-what, in _eighth_ grade?"

Before Dick could answer, Mac charged on. "Everyone's different than they were at that age. Hell, I'd be scared if they weren't!"

"Mac." Dick said tiredly. "You're missing the point."

"Which is?" Mac asked, refusing to let him take the easy way out of this conversation.

"This thing between us is over."

Hearing him once again dub what was between them a thing made Mac's temper boil.

"So help me god if you call us a _thing_ one more time I am going to hurt you!" Mac screeched. "It's called a _relationship_!"

Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, Mac waited impatiently for his response.

"There is no relationship." Dick whispered. "Not anymore."

"This can't be over." Mac whispered shakily, a single tear slipping from her eye.

Unable to watch her cry, Dick turned his back to her.

"Then how come it is?" Dick asked, defeated.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Veronica watched Logan as he tilted his face towards the cool ocean breeze. She smiled sadly at the content look on his face, knowing her next words would make that rare calmness vanish in an instant. 

Inwardly cursing her hesitation, Veronica bit her lip.

She had always known it was inevitable for this moment to come. Honestly, she had dreamed of the day when she could state with gleeful conviction that their charade was over. Only now, there was no satisfaction in the words she forced herself to say. "I guess our plan worked."

Watching Logan's now blank face for any reaction, Veronica continued softly. "It looks like Duncan's back to his old self."

It was true, Duncan was back. Their plan had worked.

Bile rose in Logan's throat as he thought of just what that truly meant. Their 'relationship' was no longer needed. Tonight, they would figure out a way to gracefully and believably terminate their couple status. Then, they would be free to go their separate ways.

It was what they had both wanted from day one.

Logan painfully allowed himself to wonder how long it would take for Troy to hear the _happy_ news. Maybe Veronica would tell the little bastard herself once she got home. The sniveling little prick would undoubtedly jump at the chance to be with her.

Logan's fist clenched as he thought of Veronica walking into school Monday attached to Vandergraff's arm. There was no doubt that it would happen. After all, it was what she had said she would do from the beginning.

As for him, Logan decided he would spend his free time basking in the success of his scheme while making sure that his best friend didn't revert back to his zombie-like ways. He would also have to accept one of the numerous offers from any of various girls around school. It wouldn't do to allow the school to think he was pining over Veronica Mars- even if it was the truth.

Questions plagued his mind of how he was supposed to treat Veronica after their 'break-up'. Would he be expected to call her a whore and insult her mother? Were things going to go back to the way they had been simply by default?

Pushing the complicated questions away from his mind, Logan frowned and shook his head at his reaction to the words he been praying to hear for so long. He had thought when this moment came, he would be celebrating. Instead, his temple stung and the only thing on his mind was the small blonde standing by his side, studying his face intently.

"How do you want to do this?" Logan choked out around the lump in his throat.

When Veronica merely looked out at the crashing waves, he sighed in resignation.

"We should probably figure out a way to break this-" Logan moved his hand in a jerky wave between them. "-off, huh?"

She had been expecting him to say something along those lines, Logan could be fairly predictable at times. The only thing that was a complete surprise to her was the sharp stab of despair in her chest.

Judging by the dread written across his face and the sorrow in his eyes, Veronica knew Logan felt the same way.

"Probably." Veronica agreed. Taking a deep breath, she made a quick decision before continuing. "Still, where would the fun be in that…"

Watching her with guarded eyes, Logan motioned for her to continue.

"I mean, just think of all the other people we could piss off if we stayed together." At Logan's questioning and disbelieving look, Veronica sent him a cheeky grin. "Are you really willing to give that up?"

Biting her lip nervously, Veronica waited for his answer, hoping her assumptions about his feelings had been correct.

Skepticism battled against hope in Logan's head. He had never even considered the possibility that Veronica would decide to be with him. It seemed to good to be true, which in his life usually meant that it was. Still, even as pessimistic thoughts flooded his mind he couldn't help the spark of joy that was slowly filling his heart.

Without conscious thought, Logan stepped closer to Veronica. Relief and warmth filled Veronica as she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waist, holding her against a muscular chest. Burying her nose in his neck, Veronica inhaled the unique scent of spicy cologne and earthiness that could only ever belong to Logan.

The feeling of Veronica snuggling against his chest made Logan's heart soar. Closing his eyes, Logan allowed himself a moment to savor the feeling of comfort surrounding them. It had been so long since anyone had held onto him with such a soothing trust.

In all the scenarios Veronica had imagined for tonight, hugging Logan Echolls on a moonlight beach was not one of them.

Logan forced his eyes open when Veronica pulled away slightly. Reigning in the overwhelming urge to pull her comforting presence back into his arms, Logan slowly retracted his arms from around her.

Meeting her eyes, Logan gently took her hand in his, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

"So…" Veronica grinned, glancing down at their adjoined hands. "What now?"

Not bothering to answer her, Logan smiled and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Raising her eyebrow, Veronica waited curiously as Logan turned away and began whispering into the phone. Snapping it shut with a loud click, Logan turned to her, a satisfied air surrounding him.

Puzzled by his behavior, Veronica asked. "Well?"

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Logan practically giggled. "I've got a surprise."

Veronica smiled in amusement at the twinkle in his eyes. It was clear to her that Logan was ready to burst with suppressed excitement.

When he didn't elaborate, Veronica opened her mouth to question him. Reading the hint of confusion in her eyes, Logan spoke before she could.

"Wait for it…" Logan held up his finger, indicating it would only be a moment before something happened. "…wait for it."

As if on cue, the soft tones of Savage Garden reached her ears. Realizing that the song was none other than Truly, Madly, Deeply, Veronica gaped at Logan in astonishment.

Looking into her awe-struck eyes, Logan stated. "Now it really is our song."

Opening and closing her mouth, Veronica couldn't find words to express just how much the gesture meant to her.

"I have to warn you though," Logan stated firmly. "I refuse to cry."

Laughing, Veronica mock pouted. "Spoil-sport."

Grinning, Logan held his hand out. "Dance with me?"

Without any hesitation, Veronica placed her hand in his, allowing herself to be gently pulled into the confines of Logan's arms.

The rhythmic sound of the crashing waves blended with the soft music in perfect harmony, adding to the already intimate feel of the night.

Swaying gently to the music, Veronica couldn't suppress the girly sigh that escaped her lips. She was positive tonight would forever be classified as one of the most romantic nights of her life.


	34. Chapter 27 pt 2

**Chapter 27 (part 2)**

When the last strains of the soft music reached her ears, Veronica reluctantly pulled out of Logan's embrace, sending him a dazzling smile as another slow song began it's soft melody.

Grinning from ear to ear, Logan let his arms drop and casually walked past her, his eyes scanning the sand. Before Veronica could question him, Logan stopped, crouching down to rummage through an intricately woven picnic basket.

With a start, Veronica realized their chauffeur must have brought it over while she had been completely lost in the romantic moment.

Pulling two delicate champagne flutes from the basket, Logan glanced in her direction. "Thirsty?"

Smiling at his cool confidence, Veronica nodded as she watched him pull out an expensive bottle of champagne, trying to figure out how to open it without putting the flutes down. Moving to his side, Veronica smiled widely at his predicament.

"Here, let me help." Veronica grabbed the bottle from his tight grasp, pausing as her eyes landed on the label. Cocking her head to the side, she laughed incredulously. "Sparkling cider?"

Narrowing his eyes, Logan yanked the bottle away from her.

"Sparkling cider? Logan Echolls, king of drunken debauchery, brought _sparkling cider_?" Veronica repeated, mulling over the odd turn of events. Looking down at the ground in mock astonishment, Veronica quipped. "Wow, I think there's ice-skating in hell."

"I figure I've already broken one of your dad's major rules tonight so I shouldn't push my luck." Logan explained, puffing out his chest indignantly. "I can be responsible."

"Yeah you can, but you never have been." Veronica teased.

Ignoring her playful words, Logan smirked, handing her a flute. "What should we toast to?"

Staring out at the crashing waves, Veronica thought of everything that had happened in the past year to get them to this moment. All the pain they had endured, the friendships that had once been so unbreakable, but now only seemed like a distant memory. Her mind filled with images of the people that should be here, that had been at one time but never would be again. Holding up her flute, she toasted softly. "To remembering all we've lost."

In a silent salute, Logan held his glass to the star filled sky.

As the moment of remembrance passed, Logan grabbed Veronica's free hand, entwining their fingers.

Gazing into Veronica's warm eyes, Logan gently tapped his flute against hers, producing a clear tinkling noise, and whispered. "To getting back what we thought was lost forever."

Smiling, Veronica squeezed his hand in silent acknowledgement. With a small tug on their linked hands, Veronica pulled him down with her as she sat on the cool sand.

Holding out her now empty flute, Veronica laughed as she asked. "Have any more of that _sparkling cider_?"

* * *

A stagnant pause loomed in the air, threatening to choke its heartbroken companions. With each passing second it felt as if the chasm between them was getting larger. Mac sighed, if she waited any longer to reply she knew that the distance between them would soon be to large to ever get beyond.

Dick listened to the sound of Mac's hitched breathing, his heart aching with each watery hiccup that escaped her lips.

It killed him to know that he was the reason behind those tears, behind all the pain she was feeling at the moment. Still, it was better to end things now, before she became too invested in their relationship and was hurt even worse when he inevitably broke her heart. He only hoped that she could see that he was doing this for her.

Unable to listen to her soft sobs, Dick drew in a deep breath and made a move to walk away from her once and for all.

The sight of Dick leaving her snapped Mac out of the anguish induced haze surrounding her brain.

"You're a coward." Mac whispered hoarsely, ignoring the tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't believe you're so scared of what might happen that you're not even willing to take a chance that things could work out."

Stiffening at her accusations, Dick stopped his silent retreat and turned to her disbelievingly. How could she say those things to him? Leaving her was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life and yet she didn't seem to realize that.

"I can't stand the thought of hurting you." Dick said resignedly. "If that makes me a coward then so be it."

"You honestly think you're not hurting me now?" Mac asked bitterly. "God, you're delusional."

"Mac…" Dick began pleadingly.

Ignoring him, Mac continued, anger coursing through her veins. "Am I just supposed to stand by and watch you with a new bimbo hanging off your arm every week? Or are you planning on crawling back to Madison?"

Dick shifted restlessly from foot to foot, avoiding her eyes. "I don't know."

"Well figure it out!" Mac snapped. "If you don't even know what you're going to do, then how the hell am I going to deal with this? Do you have any idea how it'll tear me up to see you with those sluts pawing all over you?"

Mac waited with abated breath, hoping she was making her point clear to him. She knew all she had to do was make him see reason, make him understand he was hurting her more now by not even trying than he could ever hurt her in the future.

When Dick finally responded, his voice was devoid of any emotion. "You'll get over it."

Gasping, Mac stumbled back, feeling as though she had been sucker punched in the gut. Resentment warred with heartache while her mind painfully tried to accept that he had just dismissed her feelings so easily. Wiping any trace of tears from her face angrily, Mac folded her arms in front of her chest protectively.

Not caring if her voice betrayed her turbulent emotions, she replied. "I hope you feel the same way when I start dating someone else."

A brief flicker of satisfaction filled Mac as she watched Dick's jaw lock in anger, clearly the idea of her with another guy was unsettling.

"Did you think I was planning on pining away for you?" Mac ruthlessly continued, hoping her words would snap some sense into his thick skull.

Tensing his shoulders, Dick shook his head slightly, refusing to allow Mac to see the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"You should know me better than that-" Letting out a caustic laugh, Mac added bitterly. "-or maybe you just never knew me at all."

Dick kept his eyes glued to the ground as he nodded mechanically.

Reeling from his quiet acceptance of her accusations, Mac's heart plummeted to the ground. It was suddenly very obvious that he had already given up on them and nothing she said would change his mind.

"Oh…" Mac's voice wavered as she finally acknowledged defeat in the futile battle she had insisted they prolong. "Uh…okay."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mac vainly attempted to hold back a fresh onslaught of tears. Before they could make an appearance she turned on her heel and rigidly began to walk away.

"Wait…" Dick reached out his hand helplessly, unsure of what he was going to say when she turned her watery eyes on him. All he knew was that he needed to help ease the pain she was feeling.

Mac paused in her quick strides away from him, but refused to turn around and face him. "I'm too tired to keep doing this-" Rubbing her temples tiredly, Mac whispered dejectedly. "-fighting for what we never even were and could one day be."

"I…I'm sorry about…" Dick trailed off, words failing him.

"Yeah, me too." Mac stated truthfully, thankful that he couldn't see the tears now streaming freely down her face.

Straightening her slumped shoulders, Mac surreptitiously wiped the tears from her face as she continued her lonely departure. As she moved to turn the corner, a thought passed through her mind, demanding an answer. With a new spark of determination, Mac stopped and spun around, marching to stand in front of Dick once more.

Knowing she would hate herself later if she didn't ask him the one question that was plaguing her mind, Mac took a shuddering breath. "Was it all just a game for you?"

* * *

"Okay, you go next." Veronica demanded happily, trying to control her previous burst of laughter.

Logan rolled his eyes at her eagerness, but couldn't suppress a happy grin from taking over his face. "I think that's the only option; considering you just went and I'm the only other person here."

Sending him a glare, Veronica continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Make it a good one too!"

What had originally started as a guilt ridden confessional over various misdeeds spanning the past year had quickly degenerated into telling funny anecdotes and was now an impromptu game of 'while we hated each other…'

"Okay. While we hated each other I…" Logan paused, looking away from her to the crashing waves. "…never stopped missing you."

Following the rules of their private little game, Veronica brought her glass to her lips, tipping it upward with a flourish as she quickly drained it. "Good to know I wasn't the only one."

At her softly murmured words, Logan turned his head to study her, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her staring at the ocean. The breeze was gently playing with her hair, moving loose curls against her cheeks, which were tinted with a light pink from her earlier uncontrollable mirth.

Veronica frowned when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Glancing at Logan, she allowed her frown to be replaced by a soft smile as she was pulled into the intense orbs that were focused solely on her.

"Yeah, good thing." Logan agreed softly, reaching out and pushing her silky hair away from her face, his knuckles brushing her cheek. Gathering all the strength inside of himself, Logan pulled his hand away from her face. "Man, what a night."

Watching his departing hand silently, Veronica smirked as she thought of all that had happened in the past few hours. "Yeah, it's been… _eventful_."

Logan let out a small snort as the image of Duncan stalking toward him, an inferno of hate in his eyes, flashed through Logan's mind. Eventful certainly was one way to describe the chaotic mess that had become their evening.

As if reading his mind, Veronica placed a consoling hand on Logan's arm and smiled suddenly as a thought came to her.

"Hey, even though things didn't turn out like you planned-" Veronica tilted her head to the side, grinning at her realization. "-at least you got what you wanted."

Gazing at Veronica thoughtfully, Logan smiled enigmatically. "That I did."


	35. Chapter 28 pt 1

_**A/N:**__ I said a while back that this fic is coming to an end and it's almost that time. After part 2 of Ch. 28, there should only be one chapter left. Just thought I should give everyone a heads up. _

* * *

**Chapter 28 part 1**

Floundering for words, Dick's mouth opened and closed uselessly as Mac pierced him with glassy eyes, anger simmering in the dark pools.

"Well?" Mac demanded, impatiently awaiting his answer. "Was it?"

At Dick's hesitant look, she continued. "Obviously, I didn't mean that much if you can just watch me walk away so easily. So I want to know if this- us, was just a game? A way to pass the time and amuse yourself."

"Don't- don't think that. I've never-" Dick broke off and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "…I care about you."

For a moment it had almost felt as though Dick was going to trust her with his true feelings, then he seemed to retreat into safer territory. Shaking her head in frustration, Mac gritted her teeth. "Then why? If you care about me so much, why?"

"Please." He whispered, his eyes silently begging for her understanding. Moving slowly to Mac, Dick cupped her cheek, his heart breaking when she pulled away.

"No. I want-" Mac spoke softly, shaking her head. Seeing Dick's reslove falter, she tredged on. "-_need_ to know!"

With wide eyes, Dick stared at the pleading expression on Mac's face, resisting the urge to turn and hide from her.

Focusing his gaze on the ground, his voice so soft Mac had to strain to hear it, Dick whispered. "I can never be what you want me to be."

Suddenly, Mac felt lightheaded, his uncharacteristic vulnerability making her heart ache; clearing the fog of anger and hurt from her mind while she rapidly processed the meaning behind his words.

This entire time she had assumed Dick was being motivated by his many insecurities over their relationship; that he had decided she was too good for him after he had compared his less than savory misdeeds of the past to her relatively innocent lifestyle.

Mac sighed as she finally saw every arguement he had made tonight for what it actually was. His firm belief that he would end up hurting her and his insistence to take all the blame for his disfunctional relationship with Madison was simply one thing; an excuse. A way for him to walk away intact before he began to depend on her, before he became attached to her mere prescence- if he wasn't already. Judging by the soft looks he had been giving her from their first meeting, Mac doubted he was so lucky.

Cupping his face in her hand, Mac forced him to look at her and was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier the abject fear clearly displayed in his eyes. Speaking softly, Mac asked him curiously. "What is it that I want you to be?"

Shrugging, Dick sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but I know I can't be it."

Frowning, Mac let her hands drop from his face. "When have I ever tried to change you?"

Shrugging her question away, Dick mumbled incoherently. He couldn't bring himself to look into her shining eyes, knowing that the softness he would find there would soon enough be replaced by nothing more than disappointment.

It was how it had always been.

Those he loved most inevitably expected something from him, only to be hit with the harsh truth that he could never live up to their expectations. Dick felt his stomach turn as he remembered all the looks of regret and disappointment his family had sent him throughout the years.

He could still remember the first time he hadn't been around to be the protective big brother he was meant to be for Cassidy. As the blood from his little brother's bloody nose mingled with fresh tears, Dick had been filled with shame and regret. He had vowed to never let it happen again but was stunned silent by the look of cold acceptance in the younger boy's eyes.

The same look had filled his mother's eyes on numerous occasions. She hadn't been able to handle her hopes being dashed by both of her sons on a daily basis. They never seemed to live up to the dream she carried in her heart. Finally, she stopped caring and left them for a carefree existence with her European lover.

Richard Casablancas, also known to his friends as Big Dick, was the only one who hadn't given up hope. Instead, he had pushed harder, his expectations growing larger with each day that passed. The daily demands for perfection from his oldest son turning into a source of despair for both of his sons alike.

As if she understood every thought running rampant through his mind, Mac spoke firmly. "I fell for you, not who I thought you could be."

Heart pounding loudly in his ears, his blood pumping wildly through his veins, Dick's head jerked up to meet Mac's reassuring smile.

* * *

Laughing uncontrollably, Veronica sprinted across the breaking waves, her rapidly moving feet splashing through the salty water. Logan lengthened his stride, hoping to catch the evasive blonde, ignoring the flying water that was bound to ruin his expensive tux. This was a battle he was determined to win, one she had started by poking him in the stomach and skeptically commenting on his stamina. If there was one thing Logan Echolls refused to tolerate, it was his impressive stamina being called into question. 

Sensing that she was tiring, Logan grinned wolfishly and picked up his pace, diminishing the distance between them with each passing second.

Thowing a calculating glance over her shoulder, Veronica saw her pursuer was quickly gaining ground and swirved suddenly, narrowly dodging the grasping arms aiming for her waist.

Veronica delighted in the playful chase, it had been so long since they had truly been able to be themselves around one another without outside forces encroaching upon them. Frowning slightly, she wondered if they had ever truly been without outside factors weighing in on their relationship. As memories of Lilly and Duncan filled her mind, Veronica realized they had never actually had time alone with one another without a Kane sibling as a buffer.

With a low growl, Logan suddenly jumped forward, using his opponent's surprise against her. Squealing when the strong arms wrapped around her, Veronica playfully swatted at the lean body behind her. When his fingers began to make their way down her side, eliciting reluctant giggles to escape her throat, Veronica began to struggle in earnest; knowing what her fate held.

Logan chuckled at Veronica's _overly_ dramatic reaction, his questing fingers finding the sensitive spots just above her hip bones with an accurancy only a longtime friend could achieve.

Years ago, it had been common knowledege that Veronica Mars was _not_ ticklish in the least- until Logan had determindly found the spot that could render the small blonde into a complete ball of hysterical nerves.

Once Logan had found her weakness, his free time had been spent gleefully sneaking up on his unsuspecting victim and tickling her sensless, much to her obvious displeasure. Their little game of cat and mouse would usually continue until one of the Kane siblings good naturedly interviened, allowing Veronica the chance to escape before childishly sticking her tongue out at the smirking boy.

Veronica huffed breathlessly and tried to squirm free of the tight arms, all the while cursing the chuckling form holding her captive.

Logan knew how much she despised being tickled which undoubtably was where the appeal stemmed from.

Resisting the urge to cause some serious bodily harm to the boy behind her, Veronica twisted sharply in his arms, yaking herself from his embrace. Using his surprise to her advantage, Veronica sprinted down the beach before he could make another grab for her.

Following her, Logan laughed when she cautiously stepped away from him.Trying her best to level the smug boy with her fiercest glare, Veronica wiped the sweat from her brow. Even in the cool night she could feel the heat radiating off her body from her previous exertion.

"I..need to…breathe…" Veronica panted, gasping through breathless giggles. "…and cool…down."

Logan grinned mischievously, His eyes flicking meaningfully to the large expanse of water beside them. "I have the perfect idea."

"Not gonna happen." Veronica followed his gaze, shaking her head. "I don't know about you, but I don't just carry my bathing suit around with me."

Letting his eyes trail down her silk encased body, Logan smirked. "Who said anything about bathing suits?"

Holding in a gasp, Veronica turned to look at him, shock written across her face as she placed a hand to her heart.

"Are you suggesting we go swimming in our underware?" She asked, scandalized.

Praying he hadn't ruined the romantic night by moving their relationship too fast, Logan quickly backpeddled. "No! Of course not..."

When Veronica merely shrugged in response to his hasty denials, Logan let out a sigh of relief, thankful she hadn't caught on to the true meaning of his words. In all honesty, he _hadn't_ been implying going swimming in their underware, he had been picturing a scenario with far _less_ clothing.

"Good-" Veronica grinned, her eyes shining brightly. Sending Logan a quick wink, she said coyly. "-cause I've still never been skinny dipping."

Mouth agape, Logan watched as she walked closer to the crashing waves. A self satisfied smile covered Veronica's face when she saw her words had their intended effect on the speechless boy.

Throwing him a pleading look over her shoulder, Veronica asked in a deceptively innocent voice. "Could you help me unzip this?"

Snapping out of his shocked daze, Logan quickly made his way to her side. His fingers itching to touch her smooth skin once again.

Finally taking notice of the triumphant look on her face, Logan glared at her. "You think you're so cute."

"Oh, I know I am." Smirking, Veronica raised her chin smugly. "Are you going to help me out of this or what?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Logan eagerly placed his hands on the zipper, his eyes glued to the smooth skin slowly being revealed to his hungry gaze.

Stepping away, Veronica kept a hand to her chest, holding the silky material in place. "Don't look."

"You've already seen me naked." Logan pouted as he tried to negotiate with her. "It's only fair you return the favor."

"If I remember correctly, I didn't even want to see you naked." Veronica retorted, rolling her eyes at the memory. "You just didn't have enough modesty to cover up!"

"Modesty is for losers." Logan teased, yanking off his shirt and tossing it to where his jacket had been thrown carelessly. Grinning, Logan coaxed playfully. "Do you really want to be a loser?"

"Wow, so desperate you're resorting to peer pressure? You've really lost your touch." Veronica mocked, still holding the red material firmly to her chest.

Ignoring the barb aimed in his direction, Logan slowly moved his hands to his zipper, grinning madly as he sang loudly. "Ba-nah-na-nuh."

Laughing, Veronica watched as Logan stripped his pants off, leaving him clad in only black, silk boxers.

"This is seems oddly familiar." Veronica teased, tapping her finger to her chin. "I wonder why…"

With a quick wink, Logan joked. "Probably because it's one of your many fantasies of me."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica idly wondered. "What is it with you and stripping on beaches? Does the ocean just inspire you to take off your clothes?"

Without bothering to respond, Logan yanked his boxers from his body with an impressive speed and dove into the cold water.

Veronica couldn't supress her smile as Logan turned his back to her, waiting patiently for her to join him.

Slipping the remaning fabric off of herself, Veronica rushed into the water, smiling as she joined Logan in the silent homage to the girl who had meant the world to them both.


	36. Chapter 28 pt 2

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Since this fic will soon be coming to an end and I've loved writing it so much, I've decided to do _sort of_ a sequel, but I wanted to do something a little different. It'll be only six or seven parts and will be centered around Madison and how the events from RFE have totally turned her world upside down. There are going to be appearances by everyone and _alot_ of references to events from RFE. I'll also tie up some loose ends people were wondering about. Now onto the story...

* * *

**Chapter 28 part 2 **

"What now?" Mac asked curiously, gazing wide eyed at the boy hoverng close by.

Sighing, Dick walked closer and sat down beside her on the cold, stone bench. "I don't know."

Fidgeting, Mac began to comb her fingers through her hair, trying to regain some sort of control to the deliberately styled waves her mother had painstakingly created. Realizing that her attempt at fixing her wind blown hair was futile, Mac dropped her hands limply to her side. "It looks like we just survived our first fight."

"Yeah, we did." Dick grinned widely, knowing her words were meant as reassurance. Nodding his head towards the school, he held out his hand. "We should probably get in there."

Mac stood slowly, her heart pounding in her ears as she placed her small hand into Dick's larger one. With a spring in his step, Dick began to make his way towards the school, but hesitated when he noticed Mac's obvious reluctance.

Gulping nervously, Mac swiped her hand at the mascara that ran down her cheeks; clear proof of her earlier tears. "I refuse to look like this my first time being officially seen with you."

Looking down into Mac's uncertain eyes, Dick was tempted to drag her into the dance and announce to anyone who would listen that she was with him. Knowing that would only make things harder for her, Dick managed to restrain himself.

Quelling the disappointment that filled his chest, Dick nodded his agreement. He knew Mac was right, the first time she showed up on his arm, they would already be dealing with his less than pleased peers there was no need give them anything to snicker and sneer at, which was what they would do if Mac walked in with disheveled hair and mascara lines down her face. After all, nothing less than perfection was above reproach from the worldly teenagers of Neptune, there was no need to add fuel to what was sure to be an inferno.

Dick inwardly cringed as he thought of all the nasty gossip and innuendos Mac would have to face once the world saw them together. He didn't even want to think of the large revolts of the 09er girls, which would undoubtedly be led by a vindictive Madison Sinclair, when they realized he was planning on bringing an outsider into their cherished domain. They didn't deal with change well, and they certainly didn't accept anything deemed _beneath_ them.

"What about your first…?" Dick tilted his head towards the school, indicating the dance.

"We'll go next year." Chuckling softly, Mac slipped her hand back into his. "Right now though, you still owe me that rematch you promised me."

Dick frowned, trying to figure out what she was referring to when he suddenly remembered the first night they had met. "You are so on."

"This time I will kick your ass." Mac stated firmly, pulling him towards the parking lot.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Dick mocked, pulling out his cell phone to call for a ride. "But remember that I warned you that I _am_ the king of miniture golf."

"I'm not sure if I find it really cute that you've actually dubbed youself that or just really pathetic…" Mac teased, grinning when Dick stuck his tongue out at her. "I guess I'll just have to go with pathetically cute."

"I think I can deal with that." Laughing, Dick pulled Mac into his arms, marveling at the way she happily leaned into his embrace.

Warm, experienced lips met soft, innocenct ones; both eagerly pressing together in a sweet yet electrifying touch of lips. It was everything a first kiss was meant to be; magical and full of whispered promises of more to come.

Mac sighed dreamily when Dick pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. If this was what the future with Dick held then she knew without a doubt that they could face a whole mob of angry 09ers and come out victorious.

At the unwelcome thoughts of the cruel teenagers, Mac unexpectedly giggled. The idea of the wrath the new couple was guranteed to face was no longer as intimidating as it had been only minutes earlier.

At Dick's curious look, Mac grabbed his hand and gave an amused smile. "I was just thinking about Monday…"

"Yeah…" Chuckling lowly, Dick nodded in understanding. "It's gonna be _interesting_."

* * *

Madison frowned as she walked out of the Sheriff's department, she was pretty sure her rights had been violated by the arrogant man, wasn't she supposed to get a phone call or something? 

After nearly three hours of sittting in a dingy, urine soaked prison cell, Lamb had finally been forced to release the three teenagers on account that he had absolutely no evidence to support his claims of underage drinking or public disturbance.

The only satisfaction Madison had now was the look of sheer panic that had crossed Lamb's face once he realized just who she was and how much power her family had in this town. As she had made her way out of the dank prison cell, Lamb had been overly apologetic, desperately stumbling over himself to make amends. Madison had assured him that her parents, along with their bevy of high-priced, ruthless lawyers would be in contact very soon.

Snorting, Madison stomped down the large cement steps and glanced at her expensive watch, groaning when she realised she had missed almost the entire dance.

Opting to skip a night of partying, she sat down on one of the cold, hard steps and thought of the few options she had to get home. Calling her parents was out of the question since they were in Boston visiting relatives and all of her friends were probably too busy getting drunk at the numerous after parties being thrown around town.

The only option she had was tapering her anger enough to ask Lamb for a ride home. He would undoubtedly be eager to assist her, hoping for a more favorable review from her to her parents.

Preparing to face the man she was quickly growing to hate, Madison turned to walk up the stairs, but paused as a familiar face came into view and walked past her.

Eyes following him of their own accord, Madison frowned thoughtfully while looking him up and down.

It felt almost as though she was seeing him for the first time. She had never really allowed herself to see him for what he was; sexy in an unconventional sort of way.

Never had she taken notice of the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with undeniable intellegence and humor, but then again- why would she? It wasn't as though he ever really spent time in her social groups- and if he did, it was an unwelcome occurance.

He wasn't at all like her old boyfriends, but maybe that was a good thing. After wasting years catering to 09er standards, it was time she branched off from the Dick Casablancas types. Gathering her courage and what was left of her pride, Madison decided it was time to take control of her life once again.

"Hey, can I get a ride with you?" Madison called out, smiling when he turned around with a slight uptilt of his lips.

* * *

Pulling the silky material over her glistening body, Veronica smiled at the boy who was watching her intently. Her mind drifted back to the night she had gone to Troy's house. At the time she had thought no guy could ever look as good as Troy had with rumpled hair and a mischievous grin, but now as she took in the sight of a wet and grinning, semi-clothed Logan, Veronica knew she had never been more wrong. She could barely even remember what had attracted her to Troy in the first place. 

"You know, I hate putting on clothes when I'm still wet…" Logan trailed off, his eyes sparkling.

"Nope, clothes are going back on." Veronica said matter of factly, tossing Logan's wrinkled shirt at his bare chest.

Walking over to the large blanket spread out far away from the rising tide, Veronica plopped down onto her back, gazing at the bright stars above her.

"She would have been proud." Logan murmured as he sat down next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Sitting up, Veronica leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, watching as the moonlight reflected off the ocean, bathing them in a irredesent glow.

Not for the first time that night, images of a girl larger than life filled their minds, infusing the air with bittersweet memories.

Veronica laughed as she thought of what Lilly would have said at the news of her best friend and troublesome boyfriend skinny dipping together.

Knowing Lilly, she would have pouted at the fact that they hadn't brought her along for her innocent friend's uncharacteristicly daring act. Then she would have demanded every little detail- starting with the question of whether Veronica snuck a peek at a naked Logan. After she had pried every thing she could from the involved parties, she would have smiled her trademark Lilly smile, the one that said she knew something no one else did- which undoubtedly she did, and acted as if she had arranged the whole thing.

Wherever Lilly was, Veronica was positive the dazzling blonde was laughing her ass off while she watched the people she loved finally begin to regain their footing, in new and unexpected ways, in a world without her.

"Yeah, she would have been." Veronica whispered, pressing her face against his neck.

With a smile, she noticed Logan's pulse accelerate wildly as she snuggled closer to him.

Feeling bold, Veronica nipped lightly on the sensitive spot below his ear, eliciting a shuddering gasp from Logan.

Content to allow Veronica to control this little interlude, Logan took a deep breath and waited to see what her next move would be. He wasn't disappointed when her lips began making a slow trail of butterfly kisses down his neck to his rapidly beating pulse, flicking her tongue against his smooth skin.

Sucking gently, Veronica revelled in the low moan that escaped his throat before moving her attention to his lips. Combing her fingers through his hair, Veronica tilted his head down; gaining easier access to the mouth that could aggravate her so easily.

Wrapping his arms around her back, Logan eagerly parted his lips, groaning at the feel of Veronica's demaning lips pressing against his, her tongue exploring his mouth with newfound wonder.

No longer satisfied with being passive, Logan possesively slanted his mouth over hers, taking control of the kiss as his tongue thrust into her mouth, coaxing her to join in a playful game.

More than happy to oblige, Veronica slid her tongue lightly against his in a wet tangle as she pressed more firmly into his arms.

Slowly pulling her lips from his, Veronica gasped for breath as she struggled to calm her erratic breathing; her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Veronica smiled gently, letting him know that although their _activities_ were over for the moment, they would return to the delightful pastime in the near future. Giving her a chaste peck on the lips, Logan nodded in understanding; relieved by the simply fact that she was one to initiate their first kiss as a real couple.

Laying back, Veronica pulled Logan down with her so she could rest her head on his strong chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be swept away in the serenity that surrounded them.

"Hmm.." She sighed sleepily, burrowing her face into Logan's chest. "This is nice."

Awkwardly, Logan's hands hovered above her back, unsure of where to put them. It had been so long since he had held anyone like this. Actually, if he really thought about it, he hadn't ever done anything like this before.

His family had never been the touchy feely kind. The closest thing he had ever received to a hug was from his mother when had been sent to the emergency room after an _accident_ when he was five. All other contact had been avoided unless done for the benefit of the eager paparazzi longing for the heartwarming shot of the perfect, happy Echolls family.

In his short life there hadn't been many touches that went without ulterior motives of gaining a higher social status or for simply nothing more than sex.

With Lilly it had always been along the lines of fuck now, cuddle never. He could vaguely remember the first, which turned out to be the last, time he had tried to cuddle with her only to be laughed at, called a pussy, and ridiculed for days after.

Then came all the other girls after Lilly, he hadn't even bothered to learn their names, they were merely faceless bodies meant to ease the sting of loneliness. Each touch shared with them had been cold and devoid of any real emotion, lacking in any sincerity.

With Veronica even the simplest of touches were more intimate than he any he could even remember. Logan suddenly realized what he had been missing out on all those years without her by his side and sent a silent thank you to whatever powers that be that she had given him a chance.

Smiling gently, Logan wrapped his arms around her small form, surprised at how natural it felt to hold her so close.

Inhaling the sweet scent of apples and salt water from her hair, Logan pulled Veronica closer to his body, savoring the moment of rare contentment.

He honestly didn't know what chaos Monday would bring now that Duncan was back in the land of the living, but he did know that no matter what happened in the upcoming days, he would always remember this feeling of perfection.


	37. Epilogue

**A/N:** Wow, the end is finally here. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's really been fun and the wonderful reviews have kept me motivated. Thanks for all the support throughout this entire fic! The epilogue is actually longer than I intended, but I wanted to wrap things up without it feeling rushed. I think it gives closure while still keeping things open to the imagination. The Madison- centric sequel should be up sometime soon.

* * *

******Epilogue**

Monday morning arrived with an onslaught of blatantly curious stares and a flurry of gossip.

It seemed word had spread quickly though the channels of the student body about the odd occurrences that summarized homecoming night and the subtle changes in the days that followed.

The school was abuzz with confused speculation, especially from the 09er's. Not only had one of their own dared to attack their esteemed leader, but another of their most prominent members had apparently traded in his long time girlfriend for an outsider- who still had yet to be identified. Then there were the outlandish speculations over why Madison Sinclair had been out of reach from even her closest of confidants the entire weekend.

Scrambling to find the most knowledgeable source of the shocking events, students scurried through the halls as they awaited the inevitable fallout.

As if sensing the restlessness of the gathered teenagers, a black jeep screeched into it's alloted parking spot.

Smiling broadly, the muscled blonde hopped out of his jeep, running to the passenger side. Lightly placing her small hand in his large one, Mac allowed Dick to help her step out of the expensive landrover.

Hand in hand, the newest couple of Neptune ambled through the parking lot, pointedly ignoring the excited whispers and calculating looks assailing them.

Knowing they would most assuredly be bombarded with questions and snide remarks when they walked into the building, Dick pulled Mac to a halt by his side. Leaning down, he spoke softly in her ear. "You ready for this?"

There was little doubt in either of their minds that once Mac walked through those doors on Dick's arm, her life was bound to change drastically.

Staring at the entrance to the school, Mac frowned. She didn't remember it ever being as imposing as it looked at the moment. Tapering down the almost overwhelming sense of nausea, Mac sent him a shaky smile. Hoping to channel some of the inner confidence Veronica seemed to easily exude, Mac tossed her head back. "Lets do this thing."

Smiling at her false bravado, Dick squeezed her hand, pausing briefly to give her a reassuring smile before he pulled open the heavy glass door and ushered her through with a practiced ease.

Even though Dick had tried to convey numerous times throughout the weekend the chaos that would ensue on Monday, nothing could have prepared her for the explosive reaction they received walking through the glass doors with clasped hands.

All previous activities halted in favor of gawking at the unlikely couple, sharp eyes critically analyzing the pair's every move. It seemed as though everyone began speaking at once, their muted conversations building into a loud droning, making Mac's ears hurt with the sheer volume.

Letting out an unstable breath, Mac held her head high; refusing to be intimidated by the harsh whispers that reached her ears, knowing any sign of weakness would instantly be noted for future reference.

She hadn't thought it possible, but the calculating looks increased tenfold when Dick wrapped a protective arm around her waist- stating clearly for all to see that the shy brunette in his arms meant more to him than a casual fling.

Used to the amount of attention they were receiving, Dick confidently led Mac through the mob of eager students to a nearby row of lockers where Mac's books were stored.

Sternly chastising herself for the small tremor in her hands, Mac reached up and expertly opened her locker; silently patting herself on the back for managing to not make a fool of herself with such a minor task. From the corner of her eye, she noted the way Dick leaned next to her locker with ease, as if waiting for her was an everyday occurrence.

He was amazed that everyone had managed to be as restrained as they had. Still, common sense let it be known that it was only a matter of time before the unconventional couple was bombarded with prying questions and lude innuendos.

The growing unease in his peers was easy to recognise as they examined the new couple; contemplating the best way to _extricate_ the interloper. It was common knowledge the wealthy teenagers disliked anyone viewed as a threat to their privileged lives- and letting someone who wasn't deemed worthy into their inner circle was definitely a cause for concern.

There was no doubt there would be an attempt to eliminate the problem before it could get out of hand, which meant before Mac could integrate herself into their various cliques, drastic measures would be taken. Instinctively, Dick took a protective step closer to his girlfriend, knowing the vicious and offensive things his friends were capable of when provoked- and walking into school with Mac on his arm could be viewed as nothing less.

Scanning the hall, Dick straightened as his eyes focused on two of his closest friends. At this point, he could use a few comforting words and he most definitely needed assistance in developing a plan to battle the waves of contemptaimed at Mac.

He quickly made a mental note to speak with Logan, knowing the other boy had experience when it came to bending others to his will. After Logan had made it clear that he would not tolerate disrespect to his new girlfriend, the overwhelming scorn most 09ers felt for the blonde had quickly abated. Granted, Veronica was intimidating in her own right and commanded respect, but it was still an impressive feat to change the disposition of the spoiled teens had held onto for so long.

Dick hoped that once his peers overcame their initial prejudice against Mac that she would win them over with her unassuming charm and quick wit, but knowing his classmates as well as he did, Dick knew they would be unwilling to change their attitudes without strong persuasion.

With the firm belief that Veronica would help in any way she could, Dick felt the constriction in his chest ease. The hardship him and Mac were bound to face as a couple seemed less monumental with the endorsement of Veronica and subsequently Logan. The approval of the rest of the 09ers wouldn't be too hard to acquire since, much to Logan's chagrin, almost every guy in school now adored the brash and stubborn blonde. Even the most rebellious of 09ers would soon fall into step and accept the newcomer, most likely with reluctant politeness, once they realized the powerful support Mac was receiving. Dick didn't bother to worry about the rest of the school, it was a given that once the elite group of rich teenagers accepted something as the norm than the rest of the student body would conform to the new perspective.

Taking a step towards his friends, Dick stopped abruptly, hesitation washing over him with the knowledge that once he left his girlfriend's side, she would more than likely be approached by one of the many groups currently sneering in their direction.

Torn between standing protectively over Mac or figuring out a way to end the antagonism directed towards the most important relationship in his life, Dick agitatedly tapped his hand against his leg.

Sensing his anxiousness, Mac glanced up and followed his line of vision to Luke and John; talking animatedly about the most recent game of baseball between rival schools. Mac let out a soft sigh as she noted the look of anticipation in his eyes, it was clear that he wanted to spend some time with his friends, considering his entire weekend had consisted of playing the role of considerate boyfriend, it was more than understanding. Still, his reluctance to leave her side was obvious to anyone watching. Making the decision for him, Mac pushed him toward the two athletic boys, ignoring the brief flash of panic that crossed his features.

When he sent her a puzzled, and somewhat disapproving look she smiled reassuringly and nudged him in the direction of his friends, stating confidently. "Go! I'll be fine."

At the trepidation she could still see in his eyes, Mac pointed out. "You can't guard me forever."

Aware of the many eyes watching their every move, Dick pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before joining his friends, their welcoming smiles letting him know he had their support.

Sighing, Mac glanced awkwardly around the crowded hall, aware of the watchful eye her boyfriend had trained on her. Comforted with the knowledge that Dick was prepared to sprint to her side in an instant should she need his assistance, Mac felt a small burst of confidence.

Her self-assurance was short lived however when snide laughter reached her ears, making Mac wince. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted several girls she instantly recognised as Madison's friends; all eyeing her with clear disdain, occasionally tittering over what could only be assumed was less than flattering commentary.

Self consciously glancing at the gathered crowds, Mac shut her locker with a snap, turning to scan the hall. She let out a relieved smile when her eyes landed on friendly faces.

With a half wave to Dick, Mac made her way towards the bantering friends; smiling when she heard the good natured teasing.

"I'm just saying that I was right, which would make you…what's that word again?" Wallace mock frowned, pretending to puzzle over the elusive word. Snapping his fingers together, he grinned smugly. "Oh, yeah! The word I'm looking for would be _wrong_. As in, Veronica was _wrong_ and Wallace was _right_."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics, Veronica smiled in concession. "I'll admit that maybe, just a little tiny bit, that you were right."

"Hey, guys." Mac greeted, putting a halt to their playful repartee. Curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't resist asking. "What are you two talking about?"

The glare Veronica sent her was offset by the brilliant smile that quickly found it's way onto Wallace's face.

Before the blonde had the chance to end the conversation once and for all, Wallace gleefully spoke. "Oh, just about how I always knew there was something special between V and Logan." Unable to resist rubbing his victory in his best friend's face a little more, he continued. "Even when she was blind to it, _I_ could tell."

"Nobody likes _I told you so_." Veronica pouted, gritting her teeth as her two friends continued to grin widely at her. "And, by the way, I happen to like my Wallace humble."

Sensing his friend's mounting annoyance, which was only a moment from turning into a full blown foul mood at any moment, Wallace searched his mind for the one thing that always managed to put the blonde in a chipper mood.

With a flash of sheer brilliance, he thought of the perfect idea. "How about this weekend, we do a movie marathon? We can watch all the great classics!"

If he was honest with himself, Wallace's suggestion wasn't just for the blonde's benefit. He missed the hours of quality time the two used to spend together before basketball practice and fake relationships began to consume valuable time. Somehow their weekly movie nights had been the first of many casualties to their hectic schedules. It wasn't as if they didn't spend time together anymore, but they rarely had time for lazy moments of doing nothing more than simply enjoying the others company- and Wallace was surprised to learn that those were the moments he missed the most.

"Don't you have a game this weekend?" Veronica asked, disappointment heavy in her tone.

Hoping to appease his best friend, Wallace shrugged. "Three hours- tops."

Not bothering to hide her skepticism, Veronica sighed. No matter how good Wallace's intentions may be, when he found himself surrounded by his teammates, he tended to forget all prior obligations- especially after a game.

Over the past month, Veronica had to remind herself repeatedly that she was happy Wallace had found something he was good at- more importantly, something he truly enjoyed. Still, sometimes it was hard sharing her bestfriend with fifteen teenage boys and she often found herself missing earlier in the year, when it had just been the two of them against the world.

"V, I promise. This weekend will be all about-" Cringing at the next words that were about to come out of his mouth, Wallace continued with a pained expression. "-_BFF bonding time_." The humiliation of speaking the three dreaded words he vowed never to be associated with were worth the blow to his male ego when Veronica's face lit up, eyes sparkling with happiness. Hoping to detract attention from his previous statement, Wallace excitedly continued his plans for their movie fest weekend. "We can order Italian and eat sickening amounts of junk food! Raisinets, Snickerdoodles, Twizlers, Milk Duds…"

At Wallace's enthusiastic litany of his favorite candies, Veronica smiled indulgently; making a mental note to stock her cabinets with all his favorites for the upcoming weekend.

"You're forgetting the core candy group!" Mac interjected, appalled that he would overlook such an important element of junk food. "Fruit flavored candy!"

"I covered that already." Wallace defended. "I said _Twizlers_."

"_Twizlers_?" Mac snorted, prepared to debate the _true_ components of the fruit flavored category. "They don't count."

Veronica smiled as her two friends stared each other down, both more than willing to continue their disagreement. The absurdity of the entire conversation adding a playful feel to the atmosphere, allowing them to forget the difficulties in their lives for a moment.

"Of course they do!" Wallace insisted, clearly offended that his expertise in sugary treats was being challenged.

"_Barely_." Mac retorted, rolling her eyes. "Sour patch kids, gummie bears…"

Listening to the back and forth between her bickering friends with waning interest, Veronica spotted Logan as he joined Dick and Casey, smiling brightly when he realized he held her attention as he sent a half wave.

Watching Logan joke and laugh, her mind drifted to pleasant memories of the weekend, making her giggle as she remembered the sad attempt at a homemade Italian dinner Logan had insisted on preparing for both members of the Mars family. He had been under the assumption that the only way to gain the approval of the eldest Mars was to cook a five star meal, only to learn that it was far easier said than done.

Sadly, Logan had underestimated the complexities of creating an edible meal, learning the hard way that even something as seemingly simple as using the stove could turn into a disaster. Flames had eagerly leapt from the burners, smoke billowing throughout the small apartment. With impressive speed, Keith checked the two teenagers for any injuries before he managed to contain the small fire, coughs that sounded suspiciously like chuckles spilling from his lips. The horror written across Logan's face as the smoke alarm blared loudly in their ears was almost as priceless as the clear delight splashed across her father's face- all knowing the story would be retold for years to come; more than likely with many embellishments along the way.

After the cooking incident, Logan was quickly becoming something of a permanent fixture in the Mars household- one that Keith was rapidly learning to adjust too; the idea of the pampered teenager dating his only daughter no longer making the former sheriff cringe.

Veronica furrowed her brows as she thought of her father's unexpected acceptance of her boyfriend. The two men were quickly becoming buddies- their love of all sports and their dedication to a certain blonde creating an unspoken bond between them.

At first, she had simply attributed their newfound camaraderie to her father's excitement at having another male around the house, someone he could share testosterone ridden jokes and musings with, but after observing them interact; she wasn't so sure anymore.

Something about the way Keith never questioned Logan's lame excuses to stay longer than necessary and the slight hesitation tinged with regret whenever he was forced to make the privileged teen go home made Veronica increasingly suspicious.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason her father never seemed overly eager to send Logan back to the Echolls estate was because he knew just what twisted nightmare the teenager would be returning to.

If she thought about the entire situation, it made sense that her observant father would have figured it out- maybe even before she had. With years of law enforcement under his belt, Keith Mars had been trained to notice the smallest indicators, added in with his many experiences dealing with such cases, it would be a wonder if he _hadn't_ realized something was seriously wrong in the Echolls household.

Even though she had tried to keep the twisted lives of the Echolls family a secret, Veronica couldn't help but be relieved at the idea of her father knowing. She wasn't naive enough to believe she could stop a powerful man like Aaron Echolls by herself; she didn't have the experience needed to handle such a case, but her father would know what to do. After all, if there was someone who could covertly take down a rich and famous movie star- it was Keith Mars, proven time and again to be a clever and resourceful ally.

As she watched Logan from across the hall, an abstract idea began to take form in her mind; a hazy plan that was slowly becoming more precise. With a determined nod of her head, Veronica resolved to talk to her father when school was over, her absolute confidence in his cleverness giving her comfort.

Sending one last smile in Logan's direction, Veronica glanced around the hall and frowned as she returned her attention to Mac and Wallace just as their debate was winding down, both agreeing to disagree.

Before Veronica could comment on the numerous glares their little trio was receiving, a perky blonde walking by caught her attention. Meg sent Veronica a self satisfied grin and winked, making the other girl laugh in delight.

Wallace frowned as he took in the conspiratorial look his best friend shared with the cheerleader. In the past two days, the two blondes had been close to inseparable, refusing to disclose what it was they spoke of during their many hushed conversations. He had lost count of the amount of times he had walked in on them with their heads together, whispering fiercely.

Curious, Wallace decided asking couldn't hurt. "What's so funny?"

With a twinke in her eye, Veronica responded. "I'll tell you when you tell me exactly when all that male bonding happened between _my_ best friend and _my_ boyfriend."

Wallace rolled his eyes, already exasperated with the topic. His best friend had made it her personal mission to find out how she had overlooked the burgeoning friendship between two of the most important men in her life, determined to pin point the exact moment impersonal politeness had developed into mutual respect.

Hoping to distract Veronica before she once again began to interrogatehim, Wallace glanced at Mac and bit his lip; cringing at the revenge the brunette would surely have upon him later, but desperate enough not to care at the moment. "So Mac, that was some entrance this morning."

The glare Mac sent Wallace made him wince, but he noted with satisfaction that Veronica's inquisitive gaze was no longer trained on him. Moving her attention to Mac, Veronica focused on the slight blush creeping up the brunette's cheeks.

Veronica arched an eyebrow in a silent demand for the computer savvy girl to explain. Of course she had seen had the spectacle of Mac walking into the school on Dick's arm, practically everyone had since such an unusual sight had been hard to miss, but now there was the very obvious dilemma of defining the new relationship- something the whole school seemed eager to do.

"I guess you guys kinda saw that, huh?" Mac asked lamely, hoping to stall the unavoidable questions.

Forgoing any pleasantries, Veronica immediately asked the question that had been running through her mind since Logan had pointed out her obliviousness. "Does this mean you two are officially…?" She trailed off, unwilling to label the blossoming relationship.

Shrugging, Mac couldn't seem to find the words to classify what was growing between herself and Dick, so she said the only thing that came to mind, inwardly rolling her eyes at the irony of her words. "It's a thing."

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist as an amused voice spoke by her ear. "It's called a _relationship_."

Unable to supress the giggles at the inside joke, Mac knew that only Dick would understand why his words had evoked such a reaction. Smiling brightly as she snuggled against her boyfriend's well-sculpted chest, Mac couldn't stop herself from letting out a girly sigh.

She had always despised her classmates that acted like nothing more than lovesick schoolgirls, viewing herself as smarter than the average teenage girl, yet she couldn't stop herself from being filled with an overwhelming sense of giddiness everytime he was near. Her only _consolation_ was the fact that Veronica seemed to be having the exact same problem with Logan, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist as he murmured what could only be playful teasing judging by the chuckles coming from Wallace and the reluctant uptilt of Veronica's lips.

"Uh-oh." Wallace grimaced, all amusement abruptly falling from his face. The two couples followed his gaze and cringed, waiting for what was sure to be a heated encounter.

Madison strutted past the tense group, not even sparing them a second glance as she smiled brightly at her best friend Shelley. She huffed lowly as she watched their reactions from the corner of her eye. Each had shock spashed across their faces, mouths gaping open at her seeming indifference to them. Obviously, they had all assumed she would be more than willing to make a spectacle of herself by confronting them.

Honestly, the idea _had_ crossed her mind on more than one occasion, but was it really that hard to believe she had more dignity than storming up to the couple in question and furiously berating them?

Realizing the answer to her silent question, she conceded revenge _would_ have been her main priority had she not had such a thoroughly enjoyable weekend learning the joys of moving on with someone so unlike herself.

Dick watched with guarded eyes as Madison strolled down the hall; unable to believe the malicious girl had just walked past him and Mac without even so much as a glare. Looking down at the speechless brunette in his arms, he saw that she was just as shocked that they had gotten through the whole incident unscathed.

Veronica voiced the question that was running through all their minds. "What just happened?"

"No clue." Logan answered truthfully, furrowing his brow at the unprecedented course the morning was taking.

"Man, everything's weird today." Dick commented, the relief in his tone evident to anyone listening. Feeling a bit dazed, he began to list off the odd happenings in Neptune that morning. "First that whole law suit against the Sheriff's department being announced, then the mysterious Vandergraff thing, and now Madison's become…tolerant."

Everyone smiled at the causal omission of the strangeness that summed up their own lives of late.

"What about Vandergraff?" Logan asked, his interest piqued with the careless mention of his nemesis; his mind already dismissing everything else theblonde boy had mentioned.

"Dude, you didn't hear?" Dick asked, surprised no one had informed his friend considering Logan's hatred for Vandergraff was common knowledge. "His parents shipped him off, no one knows _why _or _where_ they sent him."

"Apparently they didn't approve of some of his choices…_or of Shauna_." Veronica informed the small group, muttering the last part softly under her breath as she smirked at the thought of Troy's fate. "I heard he got sent to boot camp."

"How would you know that?" Logan asked, his lips tilting up slightly, knowing the twinkle in her eyes meant she was more than pleased with herself- for what he wasn't sure yet.

"From around." Veronica stated evasively, enjoying the thrill she always got when she knew something no one else did- a trait it seemed she had inherited from the late Lilly Kane after her untimely demise.

At his dubious look, she grinned mysteriously.

"Am I ever going to know your secrets?" Logan asked, his words holding a more serious tone than he had originally intended. Once the words were out of his mouth, he realized he didn't want to take them back. It was a question that had been on the tip of his tongue for some time, but the fear of her answer had always held him back.

Veronica frowned at all the unspoken words left hanging between them. All the issues they had yet to deal with were still laying beneath the surface, waiting for the moment they would be released.

It had been so long since she had even considered trusting someone with the many secrets that had accumulated over the past year, but for the first time in what seemed like a really long time, she allowed herself to hope that things could turn out for the better and maybe, someday, she would feel at ease enough to share her inner most secrets. Entwining her fingers with his, Veronica smiled softly. "Maybe…oneday."

In an instant a brilliant smile appeared on Logan's face, amazement shining in his eyes. The sentiment behind her words making his heart beat in a rapid succession. Her acknowledgement of a future together was more than he had dared hope for. In all honesty, he had resigned himself to not even receiving a response, but even in his wildest dreams he had never expected such an optimistic answer to the sobering question.

The world seemed to melt away as they gazed into each others eyes, shy smiles gracing their lips.

Their heartfelt moment was cut short though, when they both sensed the sudden shift in the mood around them. No longer was the hall alive with suppressed excitement, but the air had gone stale with apparent dread. A hush had fallen over the crowds as the livid boy stalked closer to the now alert couple, cold brown eyes burning with fury as he took in their comfortable embrace.

Students gathered around in clumps of confused teenagers, all hoping to gain insight into the strange happenings before they were forced to choose sides in what was fast becoming a battle of wills between the once inseparable friends.

The new attitude of the once apathetic boy was more than a little startling. After nearly a year of little or no reaction to the world around him, no one had expected Duncan to come out of his daze with such fury. The fact that his rage was directed at his long time best friend, someone widely considered closer than a brother to him, was baffling.

No one was sure what was expected of them, so they waited for their leader to indicate what their next actions should be. Aware the rest of the student body was waiting for him to guid them in how to react, Logan calmly kept a watchful eye on the other boy, letting out the breath he had been holding when Duncan made no attempt to come closer.

Aiming a venomous glare at Logan, the Kane heir moved his attention to his first love, sending her a look of longing before flinging open his locker and yanking out his books. Logan winced as his eyes once again clashed with the cold, hostile ones of his oldest friend, the warmth he had once been accustomed to seeing in the other boy long ago was now completely absent.

Veronica sighed tiredly as she watched Duncan slam his locker shut before storming down the hall, shoving unsuspecting students out of his way. A collective sigh of relief could be heard as the once golden boy of Neptune disappeared into a nearby crowd.

Even though she had been prepared for his anger, Veronica hadn't anticipated such bitterness on Duncan's face when he looked at Logan, nor had she expected the yearning she had seen when he had fixed his hard eyes on her. She gave a small shudder at the thought of what Duncan would do next, his anger making him irrational and dangerous.

Taking a deep breath, she noticed the slight tremble of the hand that was clasped tightly in her own delicate one. "Hey, you ok?"

Duncan, the only true friend he had even known, wouldn't talk to him and most likely was in the process of plotting the demise of his old friend, probably concocting the most agonizing way to dispose of him. Shaking his head, Logan answered truthfully, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak. "No…"

Logan frowned, even though he had finally managed to break Duncan out of his zombie like haze, he still didn't have his best friend back. Instead, in place of the boyhood friend Logan had always cherished, he was left with an enraged and bitter shell of boy he thought of as a brother.

Vowing to make things right with his best friend, Logan whispered resolutely. "It will be though."

He didn't know how he would get their friendship back yet, but he was determined he would find a way. After all, he was Logan Echolls, and that meant he could accomplish anything he set his mind to- especially if he had Veronica Mars on his side. They were a force to be reckoned with- and if the world was smart, it would brace itself.

"Yeah, it will." Veronica said seriously as she pulled him into a tight hug. "We can handle this."

He looked down into the sincere eyes of his girlfriend and smiled, his heart bursting with joy at the knowledge that he wasn't in this alone. Logan leaned down, brushing his lips tenderly against Veronica's soft and accepting lips.

Ignoring the affectionate couple infront of him, Dick tiredly rubbed his temples. "Anyone feel like getting out of here?" He asked, already exhausted by the dramatic morning.

Nodding in agreement, Wallace supplied. "I hear dog beach is nice this time of morning."

Knowing her parents would be upset at the idea of her skipping school to go to the beach, Mac bit her lip hesitantly. She honestly didn't think she had the energy to spend the whole day dealing with everyone's reactions. Tomorrow she knew they would all be forced to face the world head on, but today all she wanted to do was sit on a nice beach and watch the waves crash while she was surrounded by her friends.

Decision made, Mac voiced her opinion. "What are we waiting for?" Eager to escape the prying eyes of their classmates, she grabbed Dick's hand and pulled excitedly. "Let's go!"

Dick laughed wholeheartedly, arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend's shoulders as he introduced himself to the boy he recognised as Veronica's best friend.

As Logan followed the happily chattering trio out of the building with Veronica pressed close to his side, her arms wrapped comfortably around his waist, he couldn't help but think that maybe Duncan wasn't the only one who had needed to be rescued.

**The End**


End file.
